In Another Time
by She-Hulk
Summary: In 1938, young actress Ysabeau Dennis is getting ready to perform a play in a beautiful lakeside hotel. In 2005, Lauren Lewis, a successful author checked into the same hotel after receiving devastating news. Two lives are about to collide in ways unimaginable. AU Doccubus story based on an old movie, Somewhere In Time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** I originally wrote this story for another pairing, but after hearing (I stopped watching sometime in season 4) what is happening on the show now, I figured it's time for a Doccubus fic. The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Prologue**

Five miles in from the highway, not far from The Majestic Hotel lies a trail Tamsin knew by heart. Not more than two feet wide, the dirt trail was longer than the paved path from the main gate of the cemetery and as often suggested by her family, safer.

Tamsin would just ignore them. They do not understand.

It was along this trail, under the shade of the trees as they passed the clear, placid waters of Lake Coon when she was told the tale of a love that broke the barriers of time and space.

That day, so many years ago, was much like today; the blue sky above and cool breeze blowing in from the east making it all the more perfect for her visit today.

Soon, she reaches a clearing that leads her to an open field of green, dotted with grey and white tombstones. She turns left, up the slope and there under the evergreen Cedar trees lies her best friend.

On creaking knees, she lowers herself to sit on the grass. Gently, her fingers trace the name etched into the marble as she says, "Hey you, guess what I have for you today."

Tamsin pulls out a hardcover book from her tote bag.

"It finally came out. I know, I know it took me forever to edit your manuscript but it's important that I get it right. You will be pleased to know that it's set to be another bestseller. Critics unanimously praised the book, I believe a few called it your masterpiece." Tamsin stops as a weight settles heavily on her chest.

"I wish you're here for this...it is your story..." her cracking voice trails off as she turns her gaze to the tombstone next to her sister, "yours and hers."

She remembers the family's reaction when they learned of Lauren's wish to be buried next to this woman - surprised, shocked and most of all, baffled. The only thing they knew about this stranger was that she was a famous stage actress who had a long successful career before retiring in the 1960s.

Tamsin could not blame them. If she didn't know the whole story, she would have thought Lauren was crazy too. After all, these two women were born more than 60 years apart and by all accounts, were total strangers.

But of course, no one knows the real story. No one except her.

There is a part of her that wishes the world knew that Lauren, the famous and somewhat reclusive novelist, had spent the last days of her life putting into words the joy and heartbreak of that one week in autumn so long ago, and that every word she wrote was true.

The wind picks up, sending the scattered golden leaves flying and turning, and the sweet scent of autumn brings with it memories of another time.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _September, 2000_**

The woman sat at the far corner of the restaurant, silently observing the festivities. A few feet away in a cordoned off area, people with bright smiles and sincere cheers raised their glasses to toast the laughing young woman seated on top of the bar.

"Lauren," the woman breathed as she memorised the perfect features of the face she so loved and had waited decades to see again.

"Lauren," she said again, her wrinkly hands clutching her handkerchief to her chest.

If Lauren only knew what she would give just to be able to hold her again. She could still feel Lauren's hands on her bare skin, hear Lauren's whispered declaration of love, taste her sweet lips.

Even now, she could still see Lauren emerging from the shadows, her smile bright and her eyes shining, filling her heart with love.

She closed her eyes to compose herself, drawing in shaky breaths. After a moment, she unfolded the handkerchief, revealing a rose hair pin; a white rose of solid brass, its elegant stems of gold tied in a bow of glittering crystals.

She stood up and slowly made her way to the group, the treasured hair pin held tightly in the palm of her hand.

Lauren was standing in a corner, laughing with her friends. Loud voices turned to curious murmurs as she passed but she paid no heed to any of them.

Lauren's tall friend saw her first and directed Lauren's attention to her.

And there Lauren was, eyes fixed on her, staring blankly. All she had to do was to reach out and pull Lauren into her arms to satisfy her aching need, but she knew it would be too much.

Lauren did not even know who she was.

So overwhelmed was she that words failed her. It was Lauren who spoke first, "Hi, can I help you?"

Her hands shook as she grasped Lauren's, holding on tightly for a moment. Try as she might, she could not stop the tears from forming.

Lauren looked startled and before she could say another word, a hair pin was pressed gently into her palm.

The elderly lady uttered the plea she had held inside since the day Lauren vanished from her life, "Come back to me."

She allowed herself a few more seconds to savor the feel of Lauren's hands in hers, and without another word, she turned and walked away.

Lauren didn't know what to think. She stood there for a long while, watching the elderly lady walk out of the restaurant, the hair pin still tightly clutched in her hand.

"Okay, that was weird and I've seen plenty of weird shit," Tamsin said.

Their friend, Dyson asked, "Do you know her?"

"N-no, I've never seen her before in my life."

"You know Lo, I know you like your women but I think this one might be a little too old for you," Dyson chuckled.

Lauren smiled but said nothing. There was something about the old woman, something in her unflinching gaze and her tone, which Lauren could best describe as a plea, that made her heart hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Tamsin nudged Lauren.

Lauren nodded absently as she inspect the hair pin, noting its delicate beauty. "This is beautiful."

"I guess. I wouldn't know, I'm a guy" Dyson said.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "He knows nothing, unless there are boobs attached."

Dyson gave Tamsin a playful bump on the shoulder and she retaliated with a smack on his back.

Her attention now effectively diverted, Lauren shoved the hair pin into her pocket and stuck out a hand in between her two friends. "Okay, you kids break it up before you end up wrestling on the floor. Again."

Dyson glared playfully at them and hopped onto the chair.

Raising his glass, he announced loudly, "Okay, it's my turn to toast our guest of honor! To my friend, Lauren Lewis, who has published her first bestseller! You probably can't tell but I'm seething with jealousy inside. If you weren't so hot, I would be sticking pins into a voodoo doll that look just like you right about now. To Lauren the overachiever, may this novel be the first of many!"

Lauren laughed as she downed her beer, the old woman forgotten.

* * *

 ** _October, 2005_**

She would head east, and keep on driving, Lauren decided as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She drove with the top down, the wind in her hair and Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini blasting from the player. She relaxed, her foot easing off the pedal as cars whizzed by on the highway.

A few days away was what she needed. Someplace quiet to clear her mind, regroup in a place far away from the smog and mad traffic of the city. Perhaps, she could even be free from the headaches that plagued her the past few months.

Perhaps, just perhaps.

* * *

Tamsin could feel her anger rising with each unanswered ring. It seemed to go on forever before it went to the voicemail.

"Lauren, where the hell are you? Everyone is looking for you. For God's sake, pick up the damn phone," Tamsin paused to gather herself. In a calmer voice, she said, "Lo, you can't run from this. Please, I'm begging you...just call me, please."

With great restraint, she gently set the phone down. A knock on the door sounded and without waiting for an answer, Dyson entered, his face betraying his worry.

"Well? Did you find her?"

"No, she's not picking up. We need to find her. She shouldn't be out there on her own in her condition."

Dyson stepped forward, pulling Tamsin into his arms. "We'll find her, we'll find her."

Tamsin could only nod in response.

* * *

Lauren had no idea how she ended up here. On a whim, she took Exit 23 off the highway and kept on driving until she came to a crossroad.

Her stomach was growling by then; she had been driving for more than three hours at least. So, the small billboard on the left side of the road with its images of juicy burgers and steaks was more than appealing.

"The Dal, satisfaction guaranteed," the signboard read.

Lauren figured she couldn't go wrong with a restaurant named The Dal, not when it dared to make a guarantee like that.

She flipped the signal and took the road on her left in search of a nice, juicy steak and a glass of thick, icy cold milkshake. Except she didn't get that far.

Somewhere along the way, she turned into a quiet, tree-lined street offering a scenic view of a lake surrounded by the ever-changing foliage of autumn and the age-old mountain range of this little town known as Avon Peak.

Mesmerised by the view, Lauren slowed the car and that was when she saw the hotel.

Just up ahead, sitting by the edge of the lake was a massive six-storey white colored structure that spoke of another era. Four gables pierced the steeply pitched roof with two chimneys resting on both ends. A line of casement windows composed of small-paned leaded glass lined the front of the building behind the four grand looking columns.

By the side of the road was a sign announcing, The Majestic Hotel.

Without thinking, Lauren veered her car towards the slip road that led to the hotel.

"Good afternoon, Maám," a porter greeted her with a tip of his hat as she pulled up to the entrance.

She followed him up the red-carpeted stairs to the lobby, taking a moment to study the coffered ceilings, shiny mosaic floors and the elegant chandelier with its dangling crystals. The wooden front desk was so well polished that it seemed to sparkle.

Lauren smiled to herself; even the furnishing was distinctively vintage. She liked it.

At the front desk, she was greeted by an elderly lady with red hair and a kind face. "Good afternoon, welcome to The Majestic."

"Good afternoon, charming place you got here. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I just traveled back to the early 19th century."

"Well, this hotel has been around since 1888 and we make it a point to preserve its original look and feel. And trust me, little has changed here. I know, I have been working here since I was a teenager and as you can see, I'm ancient." The woman flashed a charming smile. "I'm Emma Weir. Do you have a reservation, Ms...?"

"Lewis. Please call me Lauren and no, I don't. I hope there's a room available."

"That we have, and how long will you be staying with us?"

"A couple of days. I'm not really sure yet."

Emma was quiet for a second, regarding Lauren curiously. "Have you been here before, Lauren?"

"No, this is my first time."

Emma crinkled her brows. "Hmmm, I have a sudden sense of déjà vu," she paused thoughtfully, "There is this image in my head of you standing right where you are, talking to me."

"Couldn't have been me. If I've been here, I would remember a place like this."

Emma waved it off. "Forgive me. At my age, the mind can play tricks on you sometimes. Can you please sign the guest registry?"

Lauren chuckled when she saw the registry. "I didn't know there are still hotels that use this."

"Like I've said, we like to preserve our tradition. It has a certain charm to it, don't you think?" Emma placed the room key on the counter.

"Definitely." Lauren smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks.

The room was spacious, bright and tastefully decorated; a king sized bed, a dresser, a cabinet, two chairs sitting by the window, a work table and fireplace in the center. In the bathroom, Lauren found a slipper clawfoot tub and a separate shower stall.

She drew the drapes to find a stunning view of the lake and for a moment, she almost felt like her old self again.

But the vibrating mobile in her back pocket brought her back to a reality she wasn't quite ready to face. Without looking at the flashing screen, she already knew who it was.

She drew a deep breath and pressed the answer button. "Tamsin, I'm fine."

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick! You can't just take off without telling anyone!" Tamsin yelled over the phone.

"Okay, that's not true. I left a message telling you I was going away for a few days."

"You couldn't have left an address and why can't you answer your damn phone?! You should not be wandering around on your own."

"Come on, I can take care of myself. I still have six months, I'm not dead yet!"

Silence followed for several moments before a much calmer Tamsin said, "You can have decades more if you do the surgery. I know you're scared, I know the risks are high but it's worth a shot. Lauren, it doesn't have to end like this."

Lauren sighed wearily. "Can we not talk about this now? Just give me a few days, please?"

A few seconds passed before Tamsin replied, "All right. Can you at least tell me where you are? If you don't want anyone else to know, I won't tell them."

Knowing Tamsin would just keep calling till she gets her answer, she gave in, "The Majestic Hotel in Avon Peak."

By the time Lauren showered, her headache had returned with a vengeance. The pain spread down the back of her neck, inflaming her veins.

She popped two painkillers and chewed them, ignoring the bitter, brittle taste. Then she tossed back two more painkillers, anything to get rid of the headache. The pain eased a little as she set out in search for food.

She was too early. The Maitre d' told her, the restaurant would not be opened for another hour.

Of course, she could just order room service but she simply wasn't in the mood to eat alone in the room. Perhaps, this would be a good time for her to get acquainted with the grounds of the hotel.

She wandered outside. The air was crisp and cool, cooler than the heat of summer and warmer than cold of winter. Reaching the garden, she was awestruck by the beauty that greeted her.

Down the cobblestone path flanked by the flowering shrubs of pinkish Azaleas, and passed the rose arch were flower beds of every imaginable color. She moved slowly, taking her time to study each bud, each petal, inhaling the different scents.

After a long while, she found a garden chair to rest, content to watch the world go by. She wondered just how much or if any at all had changed here since the day it was built.

She closed her eyes and let her imagination take over. In the dark, she saw women in shapeless shift dresses, short hair under cloche hats and T bar shoes with buckle and bows. They walked on the arms of men in slim jackets with high pinched waist and narrow shoulders, fedoras on their heads.

It was so vivid that for a second, she could have sworn she was transported back in time.

Soon, it was time to go as the evening light faded away. En route to the restaurant, Lauren chanced upon a sign that read, "Hall of History".

Being the curious sort, she decided to spare a few minutes to learn more about the history of the hotel.

It was interesting; there were display of historic items such as napkins and menus from the late 19th century, a telephone, hotel register and an iron from the early 1900s. There was even a replica bedroom from the pre-war days.

By the corner, she came across programs for plays performed in the hotel. She made a mental note to ask Emma about this as she was not aware there was a theater in the vicinity.

As she turned to leave, her gaze fell upon the framed photos on the wall to her left.

Right in the middle, under the light was a picture of the most exquisitely beautiful face Lauren had ever seen in her life.

Her breath hitched and her feet bringing her closer as she stared at the image. Full lips of red, perfectly sculpted nose, and an enchanting smile that would render the hardest of hearts weak in the knees.

But it was her eyes, those rich, brown eyes that left Lauren speechless. Unguarded and magnetic, they sparkled with such adoration that for a fleeting moment, Lauren was overcome with dizziness.

Her eyes drifted to the small plaque under the frame. Her name flowed out of Lauren's lips in a whispered breath, "Ysabeau Dennis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for the reviews and for reading, and SkylarlySkylar, thanks for the heads up. Good to see a few people have actually seen the movie, I hardly know anyone who had. I had a bit of time, so here's chapter 2.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 2**

All through dinner, her mind kept drifting back to the portrait. Ysabeau's face and her expression of pure trust and adoration haunted her.

Who was she looking at when that photo was taken? Who was she thinking of? Lauren wondered, briefly wishing someone would grace her with that same look.

Lauren had never been able to maintain her relationships for long, nor had she found someone who made wanted to. And here she was, at what could quite possibly be the last few months of her life, drawn to a stranger who lived in another lifetime.

"Ysabeau," Lauren said out loud as she stirred her coffee.

In 1938, Ysabeau did a play here at The Majestic - The Little Minister by J. M Barrie. Aside from her biography printed on the program, Lauren knew little of her. She was already a popular actress with a good number of high profile roles under her belt by then.

Then there were the glowing reviews of her performance at The Majestic. She commands the stage like no other, one critic wrote while another simply called her, mesmerising.

It was also noted on the plaque below her name that Ysabeau died in 2000.

She must had been a remarkable actress, Lauren thought.

She wished she was born earlier just so she could be have been here that night, watching her perform on stage.

* * *

Lauren slept fitfully.

Her dreams were odd; horse-drawn carriages down a deserted lane, Dr. Bishop cutting her head open, Tamsin offering her a root beer float and somewhere in there, the most vivid of them all, was Ysabeau, smiling at her as if Lauren had just given her the whole world.

She woke up nauseated, her body engulfed in a strange floating sensation.

It will get worse, Dr. Bishop told her.

She wondered if she would soon lose her grip on reality. Maybe it had already started; spending the entire evening and night thinking and dreaming about a woman she had only seen in a photograph was not exactly normal.

Perhaps some fresh air would do her good, a walk by the lake. And that was her intent when she left her room, but somehow, she found herself back at the Hall of History. In the clear light of day, Ysabeau Dennis was even more beautiful.

It was starting to frighten her. This need to know all she could about Ysabeau was irrational and fast becoming an obsession.

Lauren could see the headlines now, "Writer found dead clutching portrait of deceased actress in hotel room."

Then again, it may not be a bad way to die. Definitely better than being hooked up to machines in a cold hospital room.

She could hear Tamsin's voice in her head telling her, "You're obsessing over this actress because you don't want to deal with your problems."

Maybe so, but it would be one hell of an escape, wouldn't it? Lauren laughed to herself. It could be one of her projects, much like the many researches she threw herself into when she's writing a new book.

Her mind made up, she hurried out to look for Emma.

* * *

 _"Love walked right in and drove the shadows away, love walked right in and brought my sunniest day,"_ Emma sang as she went about cleaning her living room.

Her singing rose above the hum of the vacuum cleaner, in harmony with the deep, raspy voice of Louis Armstrong, _"One magic moment, and my heart seemed to know that love said, 'Hello', though not a word was spoken."_

It took several knocks for her to realize there was someone at the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Lauren Lewis standing there.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. I was told I could find you here."

Emma smiled. "It's all right. Come on in."

Lauren took a few steps forward and stopped. The surprise was evident in her tone. "This is a home."

"Yes,it is."

"Your home?"

"Yes, it is, dear." Emma grew more amused by the second. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. A guy named Jon at the front desk told me I can find you at the bungalow behind the hotel. I thought it was an employees' rest house. And judging by your casual attire, and the vacuum cleaner, I'm guessing it's probably your day off. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to bother you."

Emma patted Lauren's shoulders reassuringly. "It's all right, I'm just cleaning the house. Actually, you came at the right time, I'm about to take a break. I have oatmeal cookies in the oven, care to join me?"

Lauren took a sniff, grinning. "Oh, that smells good."

"I'll take that as a yes." Emma laughed. "Take a seat, I'll be back."

When Emma emerged from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and two cups of coffee, she found Lauren looking at the framed photos on the mantle. Lauren picked up one of a young teenage girl standing in front of a fireplace and asked, "Is this you?"

"Yes, back in the days when my knees didn't hurt and my face was free of wrinkles." Emma chuckled.

"You're beautiful," Lauren glanced at Emma, "you still are."

"You don't have to flatter me, I'm already feeding you cookies."

Lauren laughed and grasped the woman's hand. "I mean it."

"Thank you." Emma held out the plate. "Now, you can have your cookie."

Lauren took one eagerly, asking as she took a bite, "How long have you been living here?"

"I grew up here. My father was one of the first few employees of The Majestic Hotel. Back then, he pretty much took care of everything on the grounds. Edward Forsham, his family owns the hotel, decided it would be easier for my father to live closer to the hotel. So, he offered him this bungalow."

"So you've been living here your whole life?"

"No, I moved out when I got married. My father passed on, then my husband, and my kids are all grown up, it just feels right to come back. But I have worked here my whole life. I was offered the general manager position once but I turned it down. Getting stuck behind the desk and attending endless meetings are not for me. I like being on the grounds, meeting people. People always ask me why I'm still working. What else am I going to do with my time? Knit?"

Emma took a sip of her coffee and continued, "Now I know you're not here to chat with an old lady about her life. How can I help you?"

Lauren smiled. "I was in the Hall of History last night and I read that there is a theatre here."

"Oh yes, it's out by far end of the lake. We don't stage as many plays as we did back then but the management wanted to keep the theatre as it is. I'm glad, it is an important part of the hotel's history."

"Well," Lauren began, a little nervously thought Emma. "There is one particular play I'm interested in. I believe it was staged in 1938, The Little Minister by J. M Barrie. It starred Ysabeau Dennis. Do you remember that play?"

Ysabeau Dennis. That's a name Emma had not heard or thought of in a long time. The mention easily brought back a rush of memories she thought she had forgotten.

A fond smile lit up her features. "Heavens, that was so long ago. It was a one night engagement, and what a spectacular play it was."

"Did you meet her?" Lauren leaned forward anxiously.

Unforgettable, that's what it was for Emma, for a few good reasons. Most of which she was unable to share.

But what she could, she did, "I did. I was 18 and had just started work at the hotel. I had never met a star before and she was a star in the truest sense. That photograph you saw was taken here on the night of the play."

A pause and Emma added, "She asked us to call her, Bo. Said Ysabeau was her professional name and only men in stuffy suits called her that."

"Bo," Lauren repeated to herself, liking the way it sound.

"She had just done a movie with none other than Errol Flynn. It wasn't the lead role but she certainly got people's attention. So you can imagine what a big deal it was to have a movie star performing in a small town like this. Suitors flocked to the hotel, thinking they would have a shot with her. She turned them all down. She was classy, beautiful and glamorous...so different from that manager of hers. "

"How so?"

"The woman was a bully in my book, always ordering people around.I certainly did not like the way she talked to Bo, she was so condescending to her, acting like she owned her. God, I forgot her name," she paused. "I think it's Morland..yes, it's Morland. Julia Morland."

Images from long ago played before Emma's eyes. "If I didn't work for the hotel, I would have told her off."

"I don't think I'd like her much too," Lauren said quietly.

"Then you would be pleased to know that Ms. Morland got her comeuppance." Emma smiled despite feeling a little guilty speaking ill of the dead but even now she had a strange sense of protectiveness towards Bo.

"Really? What happened?"

"Bo stood up to her." Emma sat back, her voice softened at the memory of the day that changed her life. "It was the morning after the play. It must have been a little past five. I had just started my morning shift when Ms. Morland came down and demanded that we send out a party to search for Bo who appeared to be missing, saying that she would take us to court if we failed to do so. Then, right on cue Bo came running in from outside, looking like she had not slept the whole night."

Lauren leaned forward. "What happened next?"

"Aren't you impatient? I'm an old lady, it takes a while for this brain of mind to remember," Emma said lightly, both amused and curious at Lauren's anxious interest in Bo.

"I'm sorry, I get excited easily," Lauren said sheepishly.

Emma let out a small laugh and continued, "Let's see, Bo marched straight up to Ms. Morland. She was fearless. They got into a heated argument right there in the lobby. For a moment there, I thought Bo was going to hit Ms. Morland. Then she did something that almost made me stood up and applauded- she fired the old witch."

Lauren smiled gleefully. "Now, I would love to have been there to see that."

Emma paused; somewhere from deep within the recess of her memory, an image appeared. She stared at Lauren, carefully studying her face. Her pulse quickened as the fuzzy image became clearer.

In the morning light, Lauren looked a lot like...no, it was not possible, she told herself. Lauren Lewis, that name...it's just a coincidence, just a coincidence.

Lauren leaned back, slightly unnerved by Emma's scrutinising gaze. "What's wrong?"

Emma said nothing, her mind caught up in days gone by. She remembered Bo's voice, teetering between anger and fear as she asked that dreadful woman again and again, "What did you do to her? What did you do to her?"

Then, there were the things that happened after the fight. The relief Emma felt when she saw...no, she told herself again, it was not possible.

"Okay, now you're really starting to scare me," Lauren said half jokingly.

Emma shook her head, hoping to push away this absurd thought and pulled her gaze away from the young woman seated across the table. "I'm sorry. I...are you sure you have never been here before?"

"Positive, absolutely, 100% sure. That's the second time you asked me that question."

Of course Lauren had never been here before, Emma wanted to believe her. "Again, my apologies. You just reminded me of someone I know."

"I guess I have a common face." Lauren chuckled. "So what happened after that?"

The story was begging to be told but Emma held back. It was simply not hers to tell. "Ms. Morland left and I never saw her again. As for Bo, she stayed on in the hotel for another month."

Sadness crept into Emma's voice as she went on, "But something changed in her. She was much more quiet, kept to herself. She spent her days walking around the lake, especially around the theatre. There was a spot, a bench she was fond of in the garden next to the theatre by the apple trees. She spent so much time there that some of the staff joked that we should just name the bench after her. There were times when I would walk by and see her there, staring ahead so intensely as if she's waiting for something...someone to appear."

Emma inhaled deeply, answering a question she knew Lauren would ask, "I don't know what brought about the change. Then one day, she packed up and left. That was the last I saw of her."

"Someone broke her heart," Lauren said quietly.

Emma looked up in surprise. "Maybe. I don't know. She never said anything to me."

They lapsed into silence for a short while before Lauren asked, "You said she did a movie. Were there any others?"

"No, I believe that was the only movie she made. I heard that she was supposed to sign a contract with MGM but she changed her mind. Actually, she stopped acting for a year after the play here, disappeared completely from public eye. Ugh, I remember the vicious rumours. Some said she had a breakdown, others said she had a child out of wedlock and that was scandalous back in the day."

"What do you think happened to her?"

Emma looked at the young woman's face, seeing not trivial curiosity but an honest need to know. "I believe it was as you said, a broken heart that sent her into seclusion." A beat. "I will tell you this, she was brave. Brave in a time the world wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that she taught me to love without fear. Because of her, I found my husband."

Lauren raised a brow, silently urging her to go on. Emma stood and picked up a photo from the mantle.

Sitting back down, she handed the photo to Lauren. "That's my husband. His name was Bobby, we were married for over 50 years. I met him that same fall. He was the hotel's gardener. I loved him the moment I saw him. Naturally, my father disapproved, he believed I was born for royalty." Emma laughed.

"Long story short, because of Bo I learned to follow my heart and it was the best decision I have ever made," Emma concluded.

Lauren opened her mouth, looking as if she wanted to know more but to Emma's relief, she sat back and said, "Now, that's a love story that should be written into a book."

"Judging from your work, I have no doubt you will do it justice but it's a story I would rather keep private." Upon seeing the surprise on Lauren's face, Emma added, "I know who you are, I recognised you from your photo on your books. My daughter and I are fans."

Lauren smiled a little shyly. "Thank you, always good to know people like your work."

"May I ask what brought about the sudden interest in Bo?"

Lauren fidgeted for a second. "I saw her photograph and I guess you could say I'm intrigued. She is becoming sort of my muse for my next project. It's a story about the theatre and a stage actress in the 1930s."

"I see. If that's the case, I suggest you visit our library. We have quite an extensive collection of books on the American and Canadian stage and its actors. Our former general manager, God bless his soul, loved the theatre. A lot of the books were from his private collection."

Lauren stood up immediately. "Where is the library?"

"You really do get excited easily," Emma chuckled. "It's on the first floor of the hotel. Take the stairs near the Hall of History, it's on your right."

"Thank you, thank you! I hope you don't mind if I make a move, should get a head start on the research."

Emma shook her head. "You could barely contain your excitement. Go, go. Would you like some cookies to take with you?"

Lauren grinned. "If you don't mind."

Emma placed the remainder of the cookies in a bag and after expressing her heartfelt thanks, Lauren took off.

As Emma watched her walked briskly up the pavement leading to the hotel with cookies in hand, she was struck yet again by the strangest sense of familiarity.

"Em honey, your mind is getting wilted from old age," she chided herself out loud.

She took another look at the disappearing figure. Impossible, simply impossible, she thought as she closed the door.

* * *

The first book Lauren found was "Stars of the American Theater" by Charles Baldwin, published in 1992.

Ysabeau, or rather Bo as Lauren came to call her, was featured on pages 103 and 104. She first studied the photographs.

There was Bo as a child in a black and white photo, already beautiful. Next to it was a photo of her as a teenager, 13 or 14 perhaps with her family. Her parents were Jack and Aoife Dennis.

Lauren could see the family resemblance and what a gorgeous family they were. Then came photos of Bo on stage - the tragic Isolde in Tristan and Isolde, the faithful Rosalind in As You Like it, the intelligent Portia in Merchant of Venice and even the playful Peter Pan.

Post 1938, Bo took to the Broadway stage with astounding success. She sang her way into audiences' hearts in Show Boat, broke hearts as the complicated Anna in Anna Christie and made people laughed in Sunny.

Lauren saw changes in her face as the years went by, yet she was as beautiful as the day the photo in the Hall of History was taken.

Next, Lauren turned to the text. Bo was born in 1915 to the rich and powerful Dennis family. At age 16, she left school to pursue an acting career full time, much to her parent's disapproval.

Baldwin wrote that Bo arrived in New York with a suitcase, her dreams and nothing much else. It was said but never substantiated that Bo met Julia Morland in the summer of 1933 at a small theater.

Morland, ever the shrewd businesswoman, saw a star in Bo despite her small role in the play. A partnership was soon formed, one that lasted till 1938.

Bo, in a 1935 interview, described her early years in the city as an eye-opener and ingrained in her a deep gratitude for her career. A career she believed would not have been possible without Morland.

Lauren noted with interest that critics thought of Bo pre-1938 as a capable actress with charms to spare but lacking in depth, attributing her success to her beauty.

It was on the stage of The Majestic Hotel in 1938 that Ysabeau Dennis was transformed from an adequate actress into a true artist, wrote Baldwin.

Baldwin went on, thus, it came as a surprise to many that it was then that she chose to retreat from the stage, reportedly spending her time at her farm for over a year in seclusion.

The artist herself appeared to have changed as well when she returned triumphantly to the stage in spring of 1940, observed the author.

"Once charming and outgoing, Dennis became a mystery, preferring to let her work speak for her. There would be no more public appearances and interviews were very rare. Even when she agreed to be interviewed, Dennis kept herself closed off, answering questions only related to her work. Yet, it was precisely her mysterious persona that drew interest from the public and kept them enthralled," wrote Baldwin.

Next, Lauren tackled "Broadway Luminaries" by Alexander Goldman.

The book featured quotes from her costars. Nathan Burke recounted her performance in Romeo and Juliet in 1945, "Seemingly without effort, she disappeared into the role so completely that it was both terrifying and electrifying to watch."

"What many do not see is her discipline and devotion to her art. She becomes the character she plays and that is truly a marvel to behold," said Jessica Bentley, another co star.

She was adored and revered by fans and critics alike, but no matter how hard many tried to pry, her private life remained a mystery, wrote Goldman.

What was known was that Bo never married, adopted a child in her later years and after retirement, devoted her life to charity work. It was written too that Bo was fond of traveling, venturing on her own to see the world in her free time.

Then Goldman pointed out, to Lauren's delight, that even though Bo credited Morland for her earlier success, it after the demise of their partnership that Bo's career reached a level that many had sought but failed to reach.

Lauren took notes, jotting down in messy strokes in her notebook. She stayed till late afternoon, ignoring the pounding in her head, hungry for every little bit of information on Bo.

She was especially interested in the first and only TV interview Bo did in 1998. She must get her hands on it, one way or another.

What had Lauren most intrigued was what happened in 1938, right here in The Majestic. It had to be a life-altering event, and she found herself cursing the fool who broke Bo's heart.

Tired now, and no longer able to ignore her headache, Lauren took a stack of the books she hadn't managed to read to the counter to be checked out.

As she waited for the library staff to do the necessary, Lauren mindlessly flipped through one of the books.

On page 89 were more photographs of Bo including the one hanging in the Hall of History. It was the photograph on the next page that stopped the beating of her heart.

Looking back at her in a full page glossy black and white was an elderly woman, a half smile on her face. Below, the caption read, "The last known photograph of Ysabeau Dennis, taken in 1999."

Lauren's knees grew weak, mind spinning like a carousel as she studied the photo. Her hair stood on end. It was her, the old woman who pleaded with Lauren to come back to her five years ago was none other than Bo Dennis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with the story. I promise, we will be meeting Bo very soon.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 3**

Bo's bench was, as Emma said, by the apple trees.

Lauren placed the books on the cast iron bench with its intricate fern patterns and sat down. Straight ahead was a small lane shaded by the apple trees that led to the lake. It was a quiet spot, away from prying eyes.

Was Bo waiting for someone? Lauren wondered. One question soon led to another.

Why did Bo seek her out? What did she mean by 'come back to me'? Why did she give her the hairpin?

Lauren remembered the sweet sorrow on Bo's face as she placed the hairpin in her hands, trusting her to keep it safe.

From nowhere came a thought that made Lauren question her sanity - was it me you were waiting for, Bo? Have I loved you in another life? Did I make you a promise I didn't keep?

The questions muddled her mind, intensifying her headache. She needed a distraction and turned her focus to the books. Her hands trembled as she picked up the one on top of the pile, "Secrets of the Stars".

She flipped through the pages, finding tabloid-like entries of mostly sensationalised, unsubstantiated accounts of love affairs. Even so, she couldn't stop her eager fingers from searching for a mention of Bo.

She found it soon enough and began reading with bated breath. It spoke of Bo's great secret love.

Sometime in 1951, a woman named Sarah Mitchell found a burned pile in a pit on Bo's farm. Bo had sold the farm to Mitchell earlier that year. In the pit, among other things, were what appeared to be burnt diaries, letters and the likes but only one note was salvaged.

In it, Bo had written, "Where did you go? Were you telling me the truth all along? Was I the biggest fool in the world for not believing you? Come back and take me with you. Wherever you go, wherever you're from, take me with you."

Lauren's heart ached at the plaintive words and the thought persists - was it me, Bo, was it me?

* * *

Tamsin went to the library only to be told by the woman at the counter that Lauren had left. She did, however, said Lauren was asking about the theatre garden before she left.

It took a while for Tamsin to find Lauren, who was hidden away in a secluded part of the garden.

The first thing she noticed was how pale Lauren looked. She approached quietly. "Lauren?"

Lauren looked up, not one bit surprised. "I knew you would come."

Tamsin sat down next to her and placed her hand on hers. "You don't look too good, Lo. Why don't we go back to your room so you can rest?"

To her surprise, her normally stubborn friend acquiesced with a nod. Now, Tamsin was really worried but kept it to herself. The important thing was getting Lauren to the room first.

"Can you help me with these?" Lauren pointed at the pile of books.

Tamsin stared at the books for a second and cocked a questioning brow. "Do I want to know?"

To her relief, Lauren flashed a full smile. "Probably not."

They said little to one another. Tamsin wordlessly gave Lauren two painkillers which she took without protest. Then Lauren crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Tamsin thumbed through the books as Lauren slept, noting that they were about old stage actors and the theatre.

What was Lauren doing with all these books? Was she preparing for a new project? Tamsin wondered.

She saw it as a good thing. If Lauren was doing research, then she must had some hope for the future, which meant she was considering the surgery.

About an hour and a half later, Lauren woke up, appearing refreshed and announced she was hungry. They ventured down to the restaurant, taking a table in a quiet corner.

Lauren ordered a hearty meal of stuffed cherry tomatoes with spicy cheese and toasted pine nuts, rack of lamb and for dessert, molten chocolate lava cake.

Tamsin herself had little appetite but she ordered a full meal just to humor her old friend.

After she popped the last of her lamb into her mouth, Lauren sat back. "Okay, you can say what you came to say."

Tamsin dropped her fork, already knowing how this conversation would end. "You know why I'm here."

"I thought I asked you to give me a few days."

"I was worried, okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We both know that's not true," Tamsin persisted. In a softer voice, she added, "Come back with me. We'll talk to Dr. Bishop again, go through the procedure and the risks..."

Lauren cut her off, "Less than 20% chance of success, and that's being optimistic. There's a very good chance I would die on the operating table."

Tamsin couldn't help raising her voice, "So you would rather give up and die? You want me to say it, fine I will. You're dying, Lauren! In six months or less, you'll be dead if you do nothing!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Tamsin regretted her outburst. Lauren looked stricken.

Slowly, Lauren stood and without a word, walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

In six months, she would be nothing but a memory. The first time it hit Lauren, it was in a cinema. She had just gotten the news from Dr. Bishop the day before. She could curse, scream and yell at how unfair it was but it would be pointless.

So instead, she headed to the neighbourhood cinema just so that she would stop thinking about her impending death. She couldn't even remember the movie she saw.

As she watched the trailer of some romantic comedy, it dawned on her that she would not be around to watch the movie when it's released.

Until now, she struggled to reconcile her feelings.

Tamsin was right; she had a shot with the surgery but how would she even begin to make a decision like this when the odds were stacked against her? If she had to die, she wanted to die with the sun on her face and the wind in her hair, not on a cold operating table with her head cut open.

She could feel the dark clouds gathering, threatening to sink her into deep despair. But Lauren was not one for wallowing in self-pity and she had just the thing she needed to take her mind off her predicament.

She was about to pick up one of the books when a knock sounded on her door. With a sigh she said, "Come in, Tam."

Her dear friend stood by the door, hands tucked in her pockets. "I'm sorry."

Lauren softened immediately, admitting to herself that she would do exactly the same thing if the situation were reversed.

"I'm sorry too. Please give me a four days to think about this."

Tamsin shook slightly. Finally, she sighed, "Fine, four days."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Tamsin said ever so reluctantly.

"Thank you." A beat. "Do you have a room?"

"Yeah, three doors down from yours."

They stood there quietly for a moment, regarding one another in the dim light of the room. Finally, Lauren smiled and opened her arms. "I think this calls for a hug, no?"

Another shake of her head, and Tamsin wrapped her arms around Lauren. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Hello pot, I'm kettle," Lauren said as Tamsin pressed her face into her shoulder.

"I hate you." Came the muffled reply.

* * *

By midnight, Lauren had gone through all the books except one. None gave her any new information. Exhaustion had caught up with her, yet she was unwilling to sleep.

Maybe another 10 minutes, she told herself as she picked up the last of the books.

Sleepily, she turned the pages and was rewarded with an unexpected bonus. Lauren nearly jumped out of the bed when she read the entry - Bo had spent the last two decades of her life in Avon Peak.

Here. Bo lived here. In Avon Peak where she was now.

Of all the places she could have retired in, Bo picked Avon Peak and of all the places she could have retreated to, Lauren came to The Majestic.

She lay back in bed, turning over all she knew about Bo; the change in her after her performance at The Majestic, her one year plus seclusion, her note about a lost lover, and most of all, her mysterious appearance at Lauren's party five years ago.

"Come back to me," Lauren heard Bo's trembling voice in the stillness of the night.

It could not have been a coincidence. It must all mean something.

She recalled now the coarseness and warmth of Bo's hands in hers, saw the sadness in her eyes.

If she had known, she would have stopped Bo from leaving that night. If she had known, she would have made Bo tell her about her heartbreak. If she had known, she would have held Bo and promised never to let her go again.

Her heart pounded as she caught herself. Oh God, she must really be going insane.

Bo visited her again in her dreams. This time, they were in the garden by the theater.

"Will you come?" Bo whispered, her face so close that Lauren could feel her warm breath on her cheeks.

Another whisper, "Will you take me with you?"

Lauren woke up with a start. It felt so real and filled her with an intense longing she could make no sense of.

She needed answers. With renewed determination, she jumped out of bed.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

It was easier than she thought it would be. Lauren supposed that's one of the perks of being an author with good connections in the industry.

A few calls and she managed to locate the author of the last book. His name was Paul Jameson; he was easily persuaded to give her Bo's address after Lauren told him about her idea for the book she's planning to write.

A lie but she didn't care.

She left early before Tamsin was up, slipping a note telling her she wanted to explore the town. Thank God, Tamsin was a late sleeper.

It was a simple two-storey red brick house with a nicely kept yard. Modest, as Bo seemed to be After all, Bo was a rich woman, having inherited millions from her family. She could have easily built a mansion but she chose something simple.

Her hands trembled as she knocked on the door. She felt like she was 14 again, standing in front of the class reading them her very first story.

"Hi," the young woman who answered the door greeted.

Lauren studied her for a second - a brunette with sparkling brown eyes and an easy smile. Pretty and about the same age as her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi...um, I'm Lauren. Lewis." Lauren fumbled as she took her business card. Handing the card to the young woman, she said, "I know you don't know me but I'm a writer and I-"

The woman cut in, "Lauren Lewis, the author?"

"Yes, that's right. You-you read my books?"

"Well no, but my mother did. I recognised you from your profile photo on books."

Lauren's heart jerked. "Your mother? Would that be Bo Dennis?"

"Yes. Did you know her?"

There was no way it was a coincidence, Lauren was almost sure now.

"No."

The woman smiled and stretched out her hand. "I'm Eve, her daughter."

"Her daughter," Lauren breathed, staring at the woman. Realizing she was probably starting to creep Eve out, she hastily said, "I'm writing a book. About a stage actress in the 1930s and your mother is sort of my muse. That's why I'm here. Research. I'm...I'm doing research. On your mother...yeah."

Eve's smile widened, amused by Lauren's awkwardness. Before she could speak, Lauren added, "I'm sorry, I'm usually more articulate. It's just that I'm kind of nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I...I'm not sure," Lauren said honestly.

Eve responded by pushing the door wider. "Please come in."

Lauren stepped into the house and took a moment to look around, trying to get a sense of Bo's taste.

The interior was just as she had imagined it to be - brimming with rustic charm. A simple white and grey sofa set graced the living room, just behind the three-seater were two dark brown bookshelves, packed with books. In the middle was a hand-carved coffee table of sycamore with a hand-rubbed, distressed finish and resting on top was a vase of white roses.

Next to the open window was a rocking chair, reminiscent of a Sam Maloof's rocker Lauren had seen at an exhibition a few years ago. She could picture Bo sitting there, gazing out the window on a lovely summer day at her bed of white roses in the yard.

The walls were a harmonious blend of light green and white. And on the wall, just beside the kitchen door was an oil painting of a place that was very familiar to Lauren.

She moved in for a closer inspection and her pulse sped up upon recognizing the place. There was the bench surrounded by flowering shrubs and in front, the small lane flanked by apple. It was a painting of Bo's bench at The Majestic.

"That's my mother's favorite painting. She had it commissioned when she moved into this house and it's been hanging on the wall ever since," Eve said.

"It's beautiful," Lauren said softly.

"Please take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

After they were seated, Eve asked, "How did you find this address?"

Lauren was silent for a moment, pondering the wiseness of telling Bo the true intent of her visit. In the end, she couldn't lie to Eve. She would tell the truth, well partial truth minus the persistent idea that she was her mother's lost love.

"I called a friend of mine in publishing after reading a book by Paul Jameson. He wrote that your mother moved here after her retirement. My friend got me in touch with Jameson and I persuaded him to give me the address." Lauren paused to gather her thoughts. "Actually, my visit is personal."

Eve looked at Lauren curiously. "I thought you never met her."

"I lied. We actually did meet once about five years ago. I'm sorry, it's...I guess I didn't want you to shut the door in my face."

Eve nodded thoughtfully. "Okay...why don't we start from the beginning?"

Lauren rubbed her clammy palms together as she carefully chose her words. "It was in September, 2000. Your mother came to see me at a party my friends threw for me after my first book made the bestseller list. I've never met her before, I didn't even know who she was."

"I know my mother loved your books. She made me go with her to the bookstore early in the morning before it opened to get your debut novel on the day it was released. Bu I can't imagine her going all the way to see you in person like that. What did she say to you?"

"She didn't say much but she gave me a hair pin, a white rose hairpin. Does that mean anything to you?"

Eve's eyes widened in shock. "She gave you the hairpin?"

"Yes. I don't know why."

Eve palmed her forehead, frowning. "That was her most treasured possession. She wore it everyday until..."

"Until?" Lauren sat forward, holding her breath.

"Until she gave it to you. That was the night she passed away. She said she went to the city to see an old friend and to give back what rightly belonged to her. I...I was wondering what happened to the hairpin, I never thought she would give it away," Eve said, still in disbelief.

Lauren's heart thumped violently against her chest. She thought of the hairpin lying somewhere in her room. She was suddenly angry at herself for so carelessly tossing the hairpin aside without a second thought.

"I don't understand," Eve said.

"I don't either. Eve, did she ever mention me aside from my books?"

Eve directed her gaze to the bookshelves behind them. "I think she read each of your books several times. She said you're a remarkable writer. As you can see, my mother enjoyed reading. I thought she was just an admirer of your writing. That was it, really."

Should she ask? Lauren wondered, afraid Eve would ask her to leave. But, how could Lauren not when she was so close to the truth. "Eve, there was a letter your mother wrote that was found in a burned pit on her old farm. She wrote of a lover, someone who appeared to left her. Do you know anything about that?"

Eve stayed quiet, regarding Lauren strangely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that...I'm trying to understand her. She's a bit of a mystery. I promise you, I won't write about this or tell anyone. You have my permission to sue me if I do."

"There's really not much to tell. She adopted me late in her life and she never talked much about her past."

Eve sat back, taking on a faraway gaze. "My mother wasn't a nun, she dated but was never serious about any of them. A few years before she passed, when I was about to move to the city to work, I asked her not too subtly about settling down with someone for real. I didn't want her to be lonely all alone here. She said, some people are destined to love only once in their life, and if they're lucky, that would be enough. Then she smiled and told me, she was one of the lucky ones."

Lauren ducked her head as she struggled to hide her emotions. She wondered what it's like to love just one person her whole life and being forced to live without her for so many years.

She looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked.

"Yes, yeah," Lauren mumbled as she straightened her posture.

"I don't know what else I can tell you about her."

"What was she like?"

Eve was smiling fondly now. "She has the biggest heart. As I'm sure you know by now, she was a very private person but what many didn't know about her was that she's generous, giving and above all, loving. I consider myself to be the luckiest person in the world to have her as my mother."

Lauren could not picture Bo as anything else other than how Eve described her. Her gaze rest on the vase of white roses on the table. "She liked white roses."

"How did you know?" Eve sounded surprised.

Lauren pointed at the vase. "There's this, and the white roses in her garden. And also the hair pin."

"Ah, yes. It's quite telling, isn't it? They're her favorites. She also loved traveling. She used to travel all over the world on her own until her knees started giving her problems."

Eve turned back to the bookshelves. "She can also be a little peculiar."

Lauren followed Eve's gaze and sucked in an urgent breath. She walked over to the shelf immediately, fingers lightly tracing the numerous books Bo had on time travel.

"She had this strange fascination for time travel. I don't know whether she really believed in it but she bought every book she could find on the subject. Her favorite was "Journey Through Time; Ideas of Time Travel"."

Lauren quickly located the book, noting its well-worn appearance. She had to read it herself. "Can I borrow this? I'm staying at The Majestic for the week. I'll give it back to you before I leave."

"Sure. It's just sitting there gathering dust anyway."

Lauren was now anxious to lock herself in the room and read the book. "Thank you. I think I should make a move. Thank you again for taking the time to talk to me and not shutting the door in my face."

"You're welcome" Eve smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. I read that your mother did a TV interview in 1998, do you know where I can find it?"

"I have it but not here. I'm only back for a vacation for a couple of weeks but I can email it to you if you like."

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it. My email address in on my card."

Just as Lauren turned to head to the door, her eyes fell on an old gramophone player. It was the record on the turntable that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini," Lauren said in a near whisper.

"That's her favorite music, said that it relaxes her."

"It's mine too," Lauren said under her breath.

Just like that, her conviction rose like lava spewing from a volcano, flowing heatedly through her veins. The woman Bo loved, the one she lost was her.

* * *

Don't nag, don't nag, be cool and don't upset her, you promised to give her space, Tamsin told herself as Lauren's car pulled up to the front entrance of the lobby.

She hated feeling helpless. All she wanted was to drag Lauren back to the city for the surgery. Of course, she understood why Lauren was hesitant and perhaps, she was being selfish but she could not imagine her life without Lauren.

They had been a team since they were both placed in the same foster home when they were kids. They saw each other through a difficult times and supported each other as they set off on their own at 15 after their foster mother was killed in an accident while driving intoxicated.

They would not have become the people they were today if not for one another.

She recalled the day of their foster mother's funeral. They stood side by side in silence, near but not touching, Thoughts swirling in Tamsin's mind as they stared at the pile of earth that was now their mother's eternal home.

Tamsin remembered feeling afraid, unsure what would become of them now. She wanted to ask Lauren but couldn't find the words. As it turned out, she didn't need to. Lauren took her hand wordlessly and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tamsin knew then, no matter what awaits them, they would be just fine.

That's what she wanted from Lauren now. A reassuring squeeze of her hand telling her they would make it through Lauren's illness together.

She moved closer to the entrance, watching Lauren half-ran up the stairs. How could Lauren be dying when she was still so full of energy?

The first thing Lauren said upon noticing Tamsin was, "Tell me you have not been sitting around waiting for me to return?"

Tamsin ignored her. "You didn't take your phone with you."

"That's because I knew you would call."

Despite herself, Tamsin smiled at how well Lauren knew her. "I wish you would have waited for me, I would love to see the town too."

"I'm sorry, I was anxious to go out and I know how much you love your sleep."

Tamsin caught a glimpse of the book in Lauren's hand. "Time travel? Since when are you interested in time travel? I thought you said it's complete bullshit."

Lauren shrugged. "A person can change her mind."

"Wait, are you saying you believe a person can travel back in time?"

"Or forward in time. I don't know, it's an interesting subject. The world is full of things you can't explain," Lauren said dismissively.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm just keeping an open mind. Stranger things have happened, who's to say time travel is impossible? I'm not ready to rule out the possibility just yet."

Tamsin grew alarmed when she realized Lauren was not kidding. The Lauren she knew was a practical, logical and rational person. Hell, she didn't even believe in spirits.

Dr. Bishop had warned them of the symptoms which included a change in ability to perceive and reason, change in personality, and possible hallucinations or experiences of unusual perceptions.

Had it already gotten this bad? Tamsin cursed herself for promising to give Lauren time to think. There was no way in hell Lauren would agree to go back before the four days were up.

Lauren always had a vivid and active imagination, a trait that had served her well as an author but this was different. She remembered the books Lauren had in her room, each of them were about people and incidents in the past. No...there's no way Lauren was thinking about...

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, jotting Tamsin out of her thoughts.

"Lauren, what were you doing with those books in your room?"

Lauren averted her eyes, increasing Tamsin's suspicions that she was indeed up to something.

"Research, that's all."

Tamsin grasped her friend's hand. She tried to sound as light-hearted as possible. "You're...you're not thinking about time traveling to the past now, are you?"

Lauren's answer came about two seconds late, enough to worry Tamsin even more, "No, like I said, it's just research."

Tamsin was not at all convinced. "If I ask you to come back with me to see Dr. Bishop today, are you going to say no?"

"You promised and I expect you to keep your promise."

Tamsin's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Tamsin asked as they strolled towards their respective rooms.

Lauren could tell Tamsin was trying her hardest to sound casual, which was not a good sign. The last thing she wanted was for Tamsin to think she's going insane.

"I'm kinda tired. Think I'll sleep the afternoon away," Lauren lied, already planning to finish the time travel book in the solitude of her room.

Tamsin looked relieved. "Yeah, you should rest."

"What about you? You don't have to hang around the hotel to watch over me. I know you're worried but I'm really fine.

"Okay, I'll...I don't know, I'll take a drive around town or lounge at the pool," Tamsin said reluctantly.

Just then, a voice said behind them, "Hello there Lauren."

Maggie smiled widely when she turned around. "Emma!"

She pulled Emma closer. "Meet my best friend, Tamsin. This is Emma, she runs the hotel."

Emma shook Tamsin's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tamsin. Lauren is exaggerating, I don't actually run the hotel. I just oversee the operations of the front desk."

"And you are being far too modest," Lauren said.

Emma rolled her eyes humorously and turned her attention to Tamsin. "What brings you here?"

"Lauren told me she's staying here and I thought I'd stop by for a visit. I've never been to Avon Peak before."

"I hope you're enjoying your stay."

"I am, this place is beautiful. I know where to go for my next vacation," Tamsin said, her tone sincere.

"A potential repeat customer! Well done, Lauren." Emma patted Lauren's back.

""Does that mean I get more cookies?" Lauren asked playfully.

"I can certainly arrange." Emma laughed.

Lauren turned serious suddenly. There was something she needed to check. "Emma, there's something I need to ask you."

Lauren cast a glance at Tamsin whose smile had disappeared. This was not a good time, not with Tamsin around. God knows what Tamsin would think if she learned of her request.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"I'll check with you later. I believe sleep is calling." Lauren forced a smile.

"All right then, I'll be at the bungalow after five."

After they parted ways, Lauren hurriedly sent Tamsin on her way. In her room, she closed the drapes and lay down on the bed.

With an anxious heart, she began to read.

* * *

Lauren scribbled notes in her notebook till her wrist hurt. The book was far more fascinating than she thought, her mind reeled with the possibilities.

The author, one R. Collier, wrote about time travel through self-hypnosis. Collier believed it's the consciousness of the human mind that kept us tied to the physical world. Once freed, we would be able to bridge the gap between the past, present and future.

Collier went on to flesh out his argument for time travel by detailing the experience of a woman who in 1972 claimed to have journeyed back to 1922 during her stay at an old lodging house in England. The late distinguished pianist Ernest Sullivan had stayed at the same place for an extended period in 1922 and composed two of his most famous pieces there.

The woman, identified as Sally Adams claimed that she woke up one morning to find herself in the same room but with distinct differences, in particular the furnishing which appeared to be dated.

What was most extraordinary, wrote Collier, was that Adams said she saw a young Sullivan in the next room playing a piece that was so beautiful that it moved her to tears.

"She had not been there more than 10 minutes when she was suddenly transported back to 1972. Adams, who is a musician herself, wrote down the music she heard but experts debunked her claim as there exist no such piece," wrote Collier.

Then, Collier continued, in 1979 the lodging house was demolished to make way for newer developments and a music sheet was discovered hidden under the floorboards.

"It was the exact piece Adams claimed to have heard Sullivan playing in 1922. The handwriting on the sheet was later compared to Sullivan's and experts agreed that it was written by the same hand," wrote Collier.

Next came the part that interested Lauren the most - Collier's personal experience.

In 1983, Collier then a young journalist went to Hanoi in Vietnam to cover a story. He stayed at the legendary Metropole Hotel which had a history dating back to 1901.

"The structure and furnishing were dated, the atmosphere felt aged. I could see the room as it was in 1901. Somehow, I conceived a notion; what if I suggest to my mind that it is actually 1901? Hypnotized myself? I closed my eyes and told myself over and over again that I am in The Metropole Hotel on 15 August 1901. And I firmly believed for a few seconds it really did happen; I was there in 1901," wrote Collier.

Lauren read hurriedly, anxious to know if Collier had made any other attempts but was disappointed to read that he never tried it again.

"I was completely exhausted afterward; I could barely move a finger. I had to stay in bed for an hour before I could get up," wrote Collier.

On hindsight, Collier noted, he would have disassociated himself entirely from the present by removing every single item in the room that did not belong in the turn of the 20th century.

Lauren herself was exhausted by then and she still had half the book to go. But, it didn't matter anymore, she already learned what she needed to. It would not be hard to convince her mind that it was 1938.

She may not have concrete proof to show the world but in her heart, she knew she was there with Bo in 1938 and was more than ready to go back.

There was still one more thing she needed to do. She needed the final proof. Despite her nausea, she ran out of the room, dashing down the stairs to Emma's house.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Emma asked with concern upon seeing the panting creature at her door.

Lauren held up a finger, signaling Emma to wait as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lauren, why don't you come in and sit down? I'll get you some water."

"No, it's okay. I'm alright..." Lauren straightened herself. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

Lauren blinked hard several times to clear the white spots in her vision. "Yes, yes."

Knowing she had little time before Tamsin came looking for her, she said quickly, "I need your help. Does the hotel keep the old hotel registries?"

"Why yes, in the storage room in the hotel basement."

"I need to look at them, specifically October, 1938."

Emma crinkled her brows. "May I ask why?"

"Research, it's for my book," Lauren repeated the line she had used perhaps too many times these past two days.

Emma tilted her head, observing Lauren carefully. "Is this about Bo?"

Lauren thought of lying but she knew Emma would not believe her. "Yes. Please don't ask me to explain why because I don't know how."

An odd look crossed Emma's face, making Lauren fear she would turn her down or worse, call Tamsin. But to her relief, Emma said, "I'll get the key."

* * *

The storage room was large, warm and musty, though each item was neatly stacked on the shelves. Emma declined to stay with her, opting to wait outside.

"The ones from 1930s are on the third shelf from the left at the end of the room," Emma said.

With that, she left Lauren alone.

Lauren eagerly moved to the shelf. She read out loud the dates on the spines of the registry, "1930, 1931, 1932, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1936, 1937..."

Her movement stilled when she came to 1938 as did her breath.

With some effort, she pulled the registry out from the pile, sending dust flying. She stepped back, coughing slightly as the dust settled on her hair and stuck to her damp forehead.

She hastily wiped her brow, leaving a trail of dirt on her face. Kneeling on the floor, she carelessly flipped through the pages till she came to October, 1938.

Her finger moved down the list of names; it seemed to go on forever. Her desperation built; why couldn't she find her own name?

She came to Bo's name and gazed at her handwriting for a long moment. It was neat, unlike hers. She took note of Bo's room number; she would need to remember it when she's back in 1938.

She quickly went back to the task at hand. If her name wasn't there, none of this would matter.

The lines between each row started to blend together. She could feel the devastating disappointment constricting her heart.

"I was there, I had to be," she rasped as she continued searching.

Then her entire body froze. A cry of shock and joy flew from her lips. Written in messy strokes were, October 19: Lauren Lewis - Room 309 - 9.21am.

She leaned heavily against the shelf, her breaths coming in ragged pants.

"I was there. I was there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 4**

Now that Lauren was certain she had traveled back in time, a thought haunted her - she came back to the present.

Bo's plea for Lauren to come back to her seemed to indicate that she had left suddenly. She was sure her departure was against her will.

It couldn't have been her brain tumor because logically, she would not be here staring at the ceiling at one in the morning if she had died in 1938.

What if her will was not strong enough to keep her in 1938? She sat up, too upset now to even think about sleeping.

Knowing what she knew of the painful outcome, how could she still consider going back? Their time together would be short, and because of her, Bo would be left with nothing but a lifetime of questions.

What right has she to change a person's life in such a way?

But, it would be worth it to love someone even if it's for only a moment, wouldn't it? From what Eve told her, Bo seemed to believe so.

Then, another argument rose from within; it wasn't her appearance that brought Bo pain, it was her disappearance. She would find a way somehow to stop whatever forces it was that tore her away from Bo. She had to.

She could and would alter history. She would stay with Bo and they would be happy. Damn anyone and anything that stood in her way.

* * *

By four in the morning, Lauren was up. Not that she slept much at all.

There was much to do today. She took out her notepad and started jotting down the list of things she would need for her to go back to 1938.

As Collier had said, she needed to disassociate herself entirely from the present, which meant everything she takes with her would have to look and feel like something from that era.

Clothes, money, shoes, and she must not forget underwear. Thongs and lacy bras just would not do in 1938.

With the help of the concierge, she managed to find four stamps, coins and currency dealers within a 50-mile radius. Next, a costume shop and to her delight, there was one right here in Avon Peak.

According to Eddie the porter, the shop had been around since 1930 and kept stock of, among other things, vintage clothing and jewelries. If she could, Lauren would love for her clothing to be authentic.

With the necessary information in hand, she went back to her room to write a letter to her lawyer, which she instructed, was not to be opened until January 1, 2006.

It was a suicide letter. She wrote of her despair and her need to die with dignity. The last thing she wanted was for her estate to be tied up for seven years before she could be declared legally dead.

Now came the hardest task of all - sending Tamsin away with the knowledge that this might very well be the last time she would see her.

Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought. How would she even begin to say goodbye to the only family she ever had and her best friend?

It was only six-thirty, but Lauren knew she had to do this now or she would lose her resolve.

With heavy steps and a heavier heart, she made her way to Tamsin's room.

* * *

Tamsin was barely functioning, her body still adjusting to the early hours. Still, she was glad she managed to drag herself out of bed to have breakfast with Lauren.

The thought that they might not have much time left to spend together lingered stubbornly in her mind.

She took heart in seeing Lauren so animated this morning, she was almost like the Lauren she knew before her illness surfaced. Tamsin was content to just sit back and watch as Lauren went on talking about everything under the sun.

Maybe this was the turning point. Remembering a message she was supposed to relay to Lauren,she said, "Before I forget, Dyson called last night. He asked me to tell you to stop being an idiot and get your ass back to the city. If you don't your end of the deal, he'll come and haul you back himself."

"He didn't have the guts to tell me himself?"

"The official story is that he wants to give you space but I think, ya."

They both laughed. Turning serious, Tamsin said, "He's worried about you."

Lauren stared at her coffee. "I know."

After a few seconds, she looked up at Tamsin, her eyes soft and contemplative. She leaned on her elbows, sucking in a breath before speaking, "There is something I need you to do for me. I need you to go home."

Tamsin's chewing ceased; she had already expected this request from Lauren. That didn't mean she was willing to do so that easily.

"Am I crowding you? Tell you what, I'll stay away, I can move to another floor. You won't even know I'm here."

Lauren leaned back, turning her gaze to the gardens outside and for just a tiny moment, Tamsin thought she saw her lips tremble.

Turning back to Tamsin, Lauren said, "It doesn't matter if I don't see you at all. The fact is I still know you're here and I know what you want from me. It's hard for me to think with you around, there's this pressure that I can't deal with. Not right now. Please, go home. For me."

Tamsin swallowed noisily. She understood where Lauren was coming from. They alike in some ways. Both hated to be pushed even when they know it's in the right direction.

"Tam, say something."

Tamsin looked into her friend then, seeing a desperation that tore at her. Lauren seemed to be better today, she told herself, surely she could leave her alone for a few days. She could discreetly ask Emma who seemed to be rather fond of Lauren, to look in on Lauren and call her should she sense something was wrong.

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked again.

Whatever appetite she had now lost, Tamsin pushed her plate to the side. With a heavy sigh, she said, "I'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

The walk from Tamsin's room to the lobby was painfully long for Lauren, each step felt heavier than the last. She kept up her jovial front, wanting Tamsin to leave with peace of mind.

Lauren looked straight ahead as they walked down the bright, carpeted corridor, afraid that she would break down should her eyes meet Tamsin's. She waited by the entrance of the hotel while Tamsin checked out, shifting from foot to foot, willing herself not to cry.

The memories, they came unbidden; she saw them as kids, climbing trees and racing down empty streets in the afternoons; as teenagers sitting in the park till it got too cold just to avoid going home; and as adults working side by side, perfecting her manuscripts.

And now, she had to say goodbye, perhaps for good and Tamsin wouldn't even realise it until she was gone.

She looked up to see Tamsin conversing with Emma, who was probably wishing her a safe drive home.

"Okay, I'm all set." Tamsin stood awkwardly, shoving and pulling her hands in and out of her pockets as if she didn't know what to do with them.

Lauren took a long, hard look at her, memorising her features for the last time. "Drive safely. No speeding, okay? And make sure you fill your tank and don't end up stranded like the last time you drove long distance."

"You nag, you know?" A smile touched Tamsin's mouth even if her eyes betrayed her somber mood.

Lauren bumped her shoulders playfully. "Get out of here."

"Fine, I'm gone." Tamsin held her hands in mock surrender before adding, "You'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Stop worrying." Lauren said with great effort. The lump in her throat was fast making it hard for her to speak. She needed Tamsin to leave now before she lost control of her emotions.

"Go, come on. Otherwise it will be midnight before you get home."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Tamsin chuckled.

As Tamsin turned to head down the stairs, Lauren couldn't stop herself from reaching out to pull her into a crushing hug.

"I love you," Lauren mumbled into Tamsin's hair.

Tamsin pulled away, staring at Lauren with a slight frown. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Lauren put on her best happy face. "What? Can't I tell my best friend I love her?"

Tamsin didn't look entirely convinced but to Lauren's relief, she said, "Yeah, okay. Ditto."

Lauren stood at the entrance for a long while, watching Tamsin's car turn the bend and disappear out of her life.

* * *

 _Dear Tamsin,_

 _I have sat here for several hours writing and rewriting this letter. There is so much I want to say to you that I don't even know where to begin._

 _Perhaps I can start with this, please forgive me. Sending you away with a lie and knowing that we may never see each other again was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life._

 _If you are reading this, that means I have been successful in my attempt, which I will explain a little later._

 _First, I should let you know that I have sent the lawyer a letter that is not to be opened until January 1, 2006. That will be slightly two months after my disappearance. The letter will detail my wish to end my life._

 _Do not worry, I am not actually thinking of killing myself. That is the last thing I would do._

 _Suicide will be my cover story, I do not wish for my estate to get tied up while waiting for the authorities to declare me legally dead. By the way, I left nearly everything to you, and a little something for Dyson and the rest for charity._

 _Now comes the part where you will start shaking your head in disbelief - I have indeed traveled back in time, specifically to 1938. There is someone waiting for me there, her name is Ysabeau or Bo for short, Dennis._

 _Do you remember the party five years ago when an old woman showed up and gave me a hairpin? The woman was Bo and she had waited for me for more than 60 years._

 _You must think I'm crazy but it's true. Bo is real, more real than I ever thought possible. I have left you my notebook together with this letter. Inside, you will find all that I have uncovered about Bo and why I believe we were together in 1938. Hopefully it will help you understand why I had to go back._

 _And I hope that one day, you will believe me._

 _I know I don't say it enough, but I love you. Without you, well, I don't know what would have become of me without you. You are my best friend and I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this._

 _If you never see me again, please know that I am where I'm supposed to be._

 _Be good to yourself, Tamsin and be happy. You have so much more to look forward to._

 _With all my love,_

 _Lauren_

She read it several times, going through every word until she was satisfied. After that, she neatly folded the letter and slid it into a large envelope together with her notebook.

With that done, she set out to gather the necessary items she needed.

It was late evening by the time Lauren got back to Avon Peak. She must have driven at least 80 miles and broke several speed limits in her haste to get to all the dealers.

Nonetheless, she was pleased with the results. She managed to buy nearly $500 in pre-1938 dollar bills, silver certificates and coins. After adjusting for inflation, it amounted to more than $6,000 which she was sure would be more than enough to fund her stay in 1938 for a long while.

All she needed now was clothes. She sped up, hoping she would get to the costume shop before it closed.

The shop, Fancy Pantsy was located just two doors away from The Dal, the very restaurant that brought her back to The Majestic, and to Bo.

She parked by the curb right in front of the restaurant and took a look through the window, wondering what store was in its place in 1938.

"Guess I'll find out soon," Lauren said out loud.

Fancy Pantsy was a brightly lit treasure trove. The space was larger than what it looked like from outside and had a bit of a warehouse feel to it.

Costumes of all kinds, from Jar Jar Binks to Rose DeWitt Bukater's dinner dress speckled with pearls from the movie Titanic, lined the racks.

"Hello there," the elderly man with horn-rimmed glasses greeted her. " Samuel at your service. What can I do you for this fine evening?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a costume from the late 1930's."

"For yourself?"

"Yes. Nothing too dressy, casual wear."

Samuel looked her up and down, gauging her size. "Hmmm, come with me. We have a selection of dresses from the pre-war years that might interest you."

He led Lauren to the back portion of the shop. "Here they are. Why don't you take a look and see if anything strikes your fancy? I'll be at the counter."

Thanking him, Lauren eagerly inspected the goods he had to offer. There were many to choose from, all pretty but nothing that really shouted to her.

She wanted to make a good impression on Bo as first impression does matter. Most of the dresses were for evening wear, too fancy for her taste and definitely not suitable for a day excursion. They didn't look too comfortable either.

She needed something that would allow her to move around easily and yet fits the standard of The Majestic in that era.

If only women wore pants back then, Lauren thought. Then she remembered, women did wear pants. It wasn't common but didn't the likes of Katharine Hepburn and Marlene Dietrich make them somewhat fashionable in the 1930s?

She may attract attention but who cares, she wasn't there for them. Thrilled with the idea, she dashed to the counter.

"Do you happen to have pant suits here? Something Hepburn and Dietrich would wear in the 1930s?"

"Ah, you're the edgy type," Samuel jested. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have two pieces but they're not terribly popular. Wait here, I'll go get them."

Lauren wandered about the store as she waited, stopping to take a look at the photos hanging on the wall next to the entrance. They were old photos of the store and one she believed was of a young Samuel with an older man who looked remarkably like him. And there was another of an older Samuel with his arms around a smiling woman of the same age.

His father and wife perhaps, Lauren thought.

The store appeared to have changed quite a bit over the years. The interior decorations were different and definitely not as cluttered as it was now. If she's not wrong judging from the photos, Fancy Pantsy used to be a boutique.

"Here we go." Samuel came back with two pantsuits in clear-colored cover bag.

Lauren leaned over the counter to inspect them closer. One was black in color, a wide-shoulder double-breasted suit with a buttoned-down crisp white shirt and high-waisted trousers. It was a little too masculine for Lauren's taste. The wide shoulder alone would make her look like a linebacker.

The other suit was light grey, almost silver in color, single button and tightly cut to fit the female body. It came with a black knitted top. Lauren found it more appealing - slick and stylish.

"I like this one. Can I try it on?" asked Lauren.

"Of course, we have a changing room at the back."

To Lauren's relief and amazement, it fitted her perfectly as though it was tailor-made for her.

Back at the counter, she asked, "Can I buy this instead of renting? I don't care how much it costs."

"You must really love the suit," Samuel chuckled.

"That I do. So?"

Samuel pondered for a moment. Finally, he said, "Oh, all right."

Lauren could just hug the man there and then. "Thank you, thank you!"

He just laughed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh yes, I need shoes to go with the suit and also...this might be a bit more difficult, undergarments from 1930s."

"You are really striving for authenticity here, aren't you?" Samuel asked, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes. "Shoes I can help you with but undergarments, I'm sorry we don't carry them. No one wears them anymore."

Lauren made a face; she guessed she could go commando until she's in 1938 and buy them. "I didn't think so but I'll take a look at the shoes."

There were only three pairs for Lauren to choose from; an elegant sandal with upper tie made from satin and needlepoint lace, a reddish laced-up shoe with wedge heel and square toe and Lauren's favorite, a boot with laced-up straps and buttons.

Unfortunately, the pair of boots was two sizes too big for her. So, Lauren settled for the red laced-up shoe.

As Samuel rang up the purchase, Lauren took the opportunity to ask him about the history of the store since she might need to come back for her undergarments.

"Is that you in the photos?" Lauren pointed to the wall.

"Why yes. That's me and my pa, and that one there is my late wife." Samuel seemed to be pleased that Lauren noticed the photo and recognised him.

"Been here my whole life. I helped my Pa in the afternoons when I was in school and when he retired, I took over. I even met the missus here. It wasn't always a costume shop, we used to be the fashion centre of Avon Peak back in the day. We carried everything under the sun; shoes, the latest fashion wear, hats, gloves, accessories, jewelries and yes, even undergarments," Samuel said proudly.

"How did it end up being a costume shop?'

"Oh, the times. As the population grew, more and more businesses came in and eventually, we couldn't compete with the big stores. So I made the decision to venture into a more niche business, and the result is Fancy Pantsy."

Samuel was quiet for a bit before continuing, "I must admit there are times when I missed the old store. We used to get women coming in looking for the best in fashion, even those from high society. Now, it's mostly parents with kids, college students looking for a costume for parties or plays and the occasional actors for community plays. The energy is different. But I can't complain, business has been fairly good."

"You actually have the most extensive collection of costumes I have ever seen. It's very impressive," Lauren said sincerely, bringing out a healthy smile from Samuel.

"Why thank you."

Her purchase in hand, Lauren left the store with a, "I'll see you Samuel, thanks again."

She smiled as she made her way to the car, if only Samuel knew she would soon be meeting his younger self.

* * *

Lauren put everything in the closet; telephone, clocks, paintings, notepads, lamps, vase and her suitcase. She even pushed the chairs, table and television set into the bathroom, placing the envelope addressed to Frankie on top of the table.

Then, she changed into her new clothes, taking a moment to see herself in the mirror.

Turning off the lights, she closed her eyes and relaxed her mind.

Bidding a silent goodbye to her life in 2005, she began reciting, "I, Lauren Lewis, am now in The Majestic Hotel on October 19, 1938. It is October 19, 1938, I am in The Majestic Hotel."

She laid on the bed, listening to the sound of her voice, repeating over and over again the lines she had rehearsed, willing her mind to accept it as fact.

"I, Lauren Lewis, am now in The Majestic Hotel on October 19, 1938. It is October 19, 1938, I am in The Majestic Hotel," she repeated till her throat hurt.

She felt herself enclosed by a fog, the air stifling, making it hard for her to breath. Still, she carried on.

An odd sensation came. She felt as if she was sinking, her voice moving farther away. There was a change in the atmosphere, tinged with electricity, lifting her, sending her mind spinning yet she was acutely aware that she was still in her room in 2005.

It was as if her mind had traveled but her body refused to yield.

Her frustration built as desperation overcame her. Her voice croaked in the dark, "I am here in October 19, 1938. I am in the The Majestic Hotel. It's October 19, 1938 and I am in The Majestic Hotel."

The stillness was gone; she could hear the sound of drapes flapping, feel the breeze.

Was she there? Lauren wondered, afraid to open her eyes. Just as sudden as it came, it vanished.

Lauren sat up with a start, feeling as though she had been yanked through a wall. She shuddered, suddenly cold.

Her head throbbed painfully, exhaustion setting in as emotions got the best of her. "Damn it!"

She was so close, yet so far. Running into the bathroom to look at the clock, she saw that she had been trying for over three hours.

She would get there one way or another, she promised herself. She just needed to rest for a bit before she tried again.

Lauren spent the next hour in bed, trying to relax and clear her mind. She was there, it was an absolute fact, and Bo was waiting for her, another fact.

She thought now of Bo, her face, her beautiful face and envisioned her sweeping through the stage with utmost grace, dazzling the audiences. And there in the fog in her mind, she saw them on the bench by the apple trees on a breezy evening, bodies close and Bo's hands in hers.

Bo's smile was enchanting and one of true happiness. Her heart soared knowing she was the one who put that smile on her image was a memory, not her imagination, she was certain of it.

Suddenly, it was easy for her to believe. She closed her eyes again and began reciting the lines, this time with absolute conviction.

She didn't know how long she lay there before the floating sensation came. She heard nothing but the pounding of her heart as she felt herself being lifted, lighter than air.

A sense of peace enveloped her. She was drifting, slipping through...what exactly she didn't know nor did it matter. She felt safe and for the first time in a long while, at peace.

The sound of the breeze came and this time, she could feel the sun on her face. Then, the physical consciousness returned. She was aware that she was now lying on something hard.

She grazed the surface with her hands, feeling coarse carpet and her heart leaped. She was here!

Even so, she steeled herself and with trepidation and overwhelming hope, she so slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my God," Lauren gasped as she took in her surroundings.

She sat up slowly, dizzily. It seemed like same room but everything was different. The wallpaper was of pretty petals, the bed on the other side of the room and the furnishing were distinctly Edwardian.

Her hands were shaking, knees weak as she pushed herself up. She looked out the open window, seeing the theater in the distance and people walking about in the clothes of the time.

"Oh my God," she repeated. It was surreal.

She didn't have time to think as the door opened to reveal a woman in a black satin uniform with white starched lined collar and cuffs, a maid's uniform not seen in decades.

The maid looked startled. A few moments passed before the shock wore off for the both of them. The maid spoke first, "Miss, are you looking for your room?"

Quickly gathering her wits, Lauren replied, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I must have gone into the wrong room."

"What is your room number, Miss? I can direct you to your room," the maid said with a pleasant smile.

Lauren couldn't give her room number since she had not checked in yet. She stammered, "Um...it's...actually I can't remember. I will check with the front desk. Thank you."

She hurried towards the door, afraid of more questions. It took some effort for her to walk in a straight line as her head was still spinning.

She halted at the door and asked, "May I know the time?"

"It's just a little past nine. Are you alright? You look a bit pale, miss."

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Mumbling a thank you, she quickly walked down the corridor to where the stairs should be, provided the layout of the hotel was not changed.

She had just reached the stairs when a strong wave of dizziness hit her. She leaned heavily against the wall; this time traveling thing was harder than she thought.

The flight of stairs looked awfully long from where she was standing. She should rest for a bit before attempting it; she didn't travel 67 years just to break her neck from a fall down the stairs.

Lauren took deep, controlled breaths and a minute later, her dizziness eased. She climbed down cautiously, holding on to the banister.

The lobby was packed with people; she wondered if they were all there to see Bo's play. As she turned towards the front desk, her vision suddenly blurred.

Maybe it was just her imagination but she could have swore she physically felt herself being pulled but into what? Fear filled her immediately. Was she already slipping away from the present? Had her mind already lost its strength to stay in 1938?

She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid to make a move, mumbling to herself, "Don't let me slip away, please don't me slip away now."

Seconds, maybe minutes passed before the feeling disappeared. Cautiously, she took a step forward, another and another.

"Thank God," she muttered but the fear remained. She would have to be careful from here on.

There were a gentlemen and a young woman at the front desk, busy registering the guests. Lauren moved closer to take a better look at the woman.

Could it be? The smile, the eyes and her voice were so familiar. It was Emma, a young Emma. Lauren was elated, feeling like she had just seen an old friend in an unfamiliar world.

Lauren waited for her turn quietly by the side as she watched Emma work. She was far prettier than her photos and judging by her harried movement, far less confident in her work.

Well, Emma did tell her that she had just started work that week.

Lauren kept her eye on the clock; it was now 9.17am. Rational or not, Lauren was afraid if she checked in a little earlier or later than the time indicated in the hotel registry she found, she would be sucked back to 2005.

She couldn't wait. "Hello, excuse me?"

Emma looked over, signalling for Lauren to wait as she finished the registration of a guest. Thankfully, that took less than a minute.

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I'm afraid we are a little short-handed here today," Emma said in that cheerful way of hers.

"That's alright. I would like to get a room." Her eyes kept darting back to the clock.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Let me see which room is available. Please wait a minute, ma'am."

As Emma turned to the reservation book, Lauren blurted out, "Room 309."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, if possible, I would like to have Room 309. It's...it's my lucky number." Lauren cursed herself, Emma must think she's weird.

Emma gave her a small smile. "Let me check if 309 is available."

Tick, tick, tick, the seconds went by as Lauren stared at the clock.

"We have Room 309," Emma said finally.

Lauren let out a huge sigh of relief. Noticing the strange look Emma was now sporting, she said quickly, "I really like the number 309."

Emma bowed her head as if to hide her laughter before turning back to Lauren with a pen and registration form. "Can you please fill this up please?"

It was now a few seconds past 9.20am. Lauren hastily took the pen and asked, "Can I sign the registry first?"

Another strange look but Emma politely said, "Of course."

"Thank you."

One eye on the clock, Lauren counted down the seconds silently, pen held tightly between her fingers. The second it hit 9.21am, she wrote her name on the registry.

Beaming, Lauren turned her attention to the form. Emma handed her the key once it was completed. "Here you go, Miss Lewis. Your room is on the third floor. I'll get the porter to bring your luggage to the room."

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of it myself." Lauren stuffed the key in her pocket and asked, "May I know where I can find Bo...I mean, Miss Ysabeau Dennis?"

"I'm not sure where she is at the present moment but you can try the theatre. I believe the company will be rehearsing today."

Emma started to give instructions on how to get to the theatre but was cut off by Lauren, "I know how to get there, thank you very much for all your help."

With that, Lauren dashed toward the back entrance.

* * *

The walk to the theatre seemed to take forever. Was it always this far away from the main hotel?

Lauren could barely contain her excitement, her movement uneven and jerky. She could see the theatre now but something told her she should go the bench in the garden.

Lauren turned and took the path that lead to Bo's spot. Her steps slowed as it hit her that she had no idea what to say to Bo when she meets her.

"Hello Bo, my name is Lauren Lewis and I've just traveled 67 years from the future to meet you. You don't know it yet but you will soon fall madly in love with me and we will go on to live happily ever after. Oh, and one day, we will have a child named Eve," Lauren muttered to herself.

That should send Bo running away from her. Far, far away, Lauren grimaced.

She wasn't given much time to think for at that moment she rounded the bend and there, under the apple tree, gazing out at the lake was Bo.

She froze. Her breath hitched, eyes firmly fixed on Bo. It was almost like a dream, her figure in the shadows of the tree, partly illuminated by the rays of the sun.

Lauren's feet moved on their own accord, pulled towards the woman like a magnet. The pulsating beats of her heart had slowed to a calming, soothing rhythm.

Lauren stopped a few feet away. She wanted to call her name but the words get caught between her teeth. She didn't have to though. As if sensing her presence, Bo turned around.

Just a glance of her face, and Lauren was impetuously smitten. How could anything be this lovely?

Bo gazed at Lauren in silence, her body so still that Lauren wondered if fear had crippled her.

Had she frightened Bo so? Lauren could not read her expression but there was a certain softness in the way Bo was looking at her.

When Bo finally spoke, the sound of her voice sent a thrill rushing through Lauren's body, "Is it you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading and the reviews. And metaz71, thanks again for the links!

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 5**

What possessed Bo to pose such a question to a stranger, she did not know. The words just spilled out of her mouth.

She was unable to peel her eyes away from the woman. Her features were delicate yet strong and her attire spoke of her boldness, instantly earning Bo's admiration.

Her very presence was riveting, keeping Bo shackled to the spot. Bo waited with bated breath for an answer, ludicrous as it may be.

The woman seemed unsure how to respond, then she squared her shoulders and braved a step towards Bo as she answered, "Yes."

No sooner had the word left her lips, the woman's knees buckled. Bo rushed forward, her hands gripping the woman's arm to steady her wavering form.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked, her concern genuine.

The woman looked at her with frightened eyes. "Please don't let me slip away."

Bo didn't understand what she meant, but she replied, "I won't."

As the woman regained her bearings, she said,"Lauren."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Lauren Lewis."

It took a moment for the strange fog in Bo's head to clear. Realising she was still holding onto Lauren's arm, she quickly pulled away. "Oh. Lauren."

"Yes, that's my name." The amusement in Lauren's voice was not lost on Bo.

Clearly this Lauren was feeling a lot better. Gathering herself, she said, "I'm Ysabeau Dennis but most people call me Bo."

"I know who you are," Lauren said softly, then hesitated. She looked down before meeting Bo's eyes. "I came to see you."

Bo found herself oddly pleased. She was thinking of an answer when a stern voice sounded, "Bo."

Bo's mood fouled immediately upon seeing her manager, Julia Morland looking at them with that disapproving look that she was slowly coming to loathe.

"Who is this?" Julia asked rudely. She walked menacingly toward them, the steel tip of her cane tapping on the ground.

To Bo's surprise, Lauren didn't seem one bit intimidated. Instead, Lauren strolled up to Julia and extended her hand. "Lauren Lewis, Mrs. Morland."

Julia completely ignored Lauren, brushing past her like she didn't exist to get to Bo.

"Bo, we should get back to the hotel. We have an appointment to keep." Julia grasped Bo's arm lightly.

Bo was feeling more than a little rebellious. She pulled her arm away and moved towards Lauren.

"Miss Lewis, I apologise for my manager's rudeness." Bo glared at Julia. "She's not a people's person."

"I take no offense. And please call me Lauren."

"Bo, we must go now," Julia barked, her jaw clenched. She marched up to Bo and pulled her away.

"I can walk myself," Bo hissed as she yanked her arm away. She didn't want to leave, but it was best not to make things worse and create a scene, certainly not in front of a stranger.

Julia was startled. "What has gotten into you child?"

Bo glanced at Lauren noticing she was watching their exchange with interest. "Lauren, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Her glance lingered for moments longer before she willed herself to turn and leave with Julia close behind.

* * *

Emma was right, Julia was a dreadful woman. If Lauren squint her eyes, Julia looked a lot like Cruella De Vil. All that's missing was the hair.

She had almost stepped in when Julia tried to pull Bo away as if she was a child, but she was pleased to see Bo could take care of herself just fine.

Lauren probably shouldn't, but she followed them anyway, careful to keep her distance. The two women appeared to be bickering ahead of her. However, she was too far away to make out what they were saying.

Bo stopped abruptly, hands gesturing in agitation as she spoke to Julia.

Even from a distance, Lauren could see Julia's chest heaving in anger, looking like she was about to breathe fire from her mouth.

Like a fire-breathing dragon, Lauren amused herself with the thought.

At that moment, Bo spotted her and immediately, her features softened. Unfortunately, that also meant Julia saw her too.

Julia swiftly stormed her way towards Lauren. Lauren watched her walk carefully, noting her even and powerful stride, and rigid arms which made her wonder if Julia needed the cane at all.

Lauren suspected Julia's cane was for show and probably used to beat away anyone who came close to Bo.

Lauren had come too far to back down, so she decided to meet Julia halfway.

"Mrs. Morland," Lauren said in a cheerful tone that she had no doubt would infuriate Julia further.

Women like Julia did not scare Lauren. She had met far worse characters in her life, thanks to her drunk foster parents. But still, she forced herself to be polite, for Bo's sake.

"Why are you following us? Are you a guest of the hotel?"

"Yes, I am and I'm just heading the same way you are." Lauren glanced at Bo, who watched the exchange with her arms folded and body swaying uneasily.

"What do you want with Bo?"

"I am an admirer of her work and was merely expressing that admiration when you interrupted us."

Julia leaned closer, but Lauren yielded not an inch. In a low, threatening voice, she said, "I do not know who you are but I suggest you stay away from Bo. It will do you good."

Lauren's anger rose. She drew a deep breath to keep herself in check, even so she couldn't help asking, "Who are you to decide who Bo can or cannot see?"

"Someone who cares about her and someone who can make things very difficult for those who dare to defy me."

Julia turned and walked back to Bo before Lauren could get a word out. She saw Bo cast another glance her way before Julia led her away.

* * *

Bo ignored Julia on their way back to the hotel. She was fuming inside, although she was not surprised by Julia's behavior.

It certainly wasn't the first time Julia had behaved so appallingly.

Bo had always told herself that Julia was just being protective and for most times, she was grateful. There were always suitors mulling about, wanting to meet her and lavish her with invitations and sweet compliments designed to make a girl's heart melt.

While most men behaved appropriately and were pleasant to talk to, she was never interested in any of them. Soon, entertaining the attention became a chore. Thus, she was often relieved when Julia would forcefully send them away.

She was accustomed to see these men cowered in Julia's presence, but Lauren, she was different. So defiant and bold, she thought. She could have sworn Lauren even took pleasure in making a stand against Julia.

Bo was mostly quiet during the meeting with MGM's lawyer. She tried hard not to show her disinterest as the lawyer laid out the terms of her contract.

Bo was never keen on the idea of being tied to a movie studio to begin with. The excitement and idea were all Julia's.

It would do wonders for your career, Julia would tell her.

It was hard to focus when her mind kept drifting back to Lauren. Just what was it about the stranger that interested her so? She couldn't find the answers. This strange feeling brewing in her chest was a touch frightening and unsettling yet every bit exhilarating.

Bo had read and heard of a connection and desire so strong that all it took was a glance to send one falling. She had even acted it out on stage, a woman bewitched by the power of love at first sight, but never once had she believed in its powers.

That was odd by itself because as a child, she believed in fairy tales and happy ever afters. Perhaps life had stripped these romantic notions away. She was, after all, different and being different in a rigid, intolerant society meant never finding love.

However, there was something about the way Lauren had looked at her that left her dumbstruck.

Could it really be her?

As Julia continued asking questions about the contract, Bo wondered if Lauren was waiting for her outside the restaurant. Lauren did follow them all the way back to the hotel despite Julia's warning. She was pleased at Lauren's boldness, which left Julia exasperated.

Suddenly filled with the need to know, Bo stood up abruptly. "Mr. Mesler, would you please excuse me? I need to powder my nose."

Ignoring Julia's warning look, Bo hurried away. Near the entrance, she looked back at the table and was happy to see Julia once again engrossed in the discussion.

Stepping out of the restaurant, she immediately spotted Lauren sitting in one of the lounge chairs, idly watching the world go by.

How her heart pounded as she approached the woman, not knowing what she wanted to say. "Lauren."

Lauren jumped to her feet so quickly that she almost tumbled over.

"Be careful," Bo held out her hands, but Lauren managed to regain her balance.

A tint of red marked her face as Lauren said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm a little clumsy by nature."

Bo let out a small laugh. "A little tumble is fine as long as no bones are broken."

"Yes, that would be dreadful," Lauren said in mock graveness. "Did you come to find me?"

"I..." Bo trailed off. It was so unlike her to be tongued-tied. "I guess I did."

"I'm glad you did."

They smiled at each other for seconds longer before Bo spoke, "I came to apologize again for Julia's behavior, it was uncalled for. Please do not take her threats seriously, she meant no harm."

"It would take more than a few threats to scare me away from you."

Lauren's gaze was direct, making Bo's heart sped up just that little bit more.

"Are you free this afternoon?" Lauren rushed on.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought maybe you would like to join me for a stroll and...maybe we can get to know each other better."

Bo could scarcely believe herself when she answered, "Yes. Meet me at where you found me, three o'clock."

Bo dashed off before rational thoughts seeped in. Behind her, she heard Lauren let out a happy, "Yes!".

Her smile grew impossibly wide.

* * *

Lauren took a quick shower and ate a small lunch of finger sandwiches. Considering her excitement, she didn't think her stomach could contain too much food.

She ran down the stairs, and head out to the garden, drawing a few disapproving stares in the process. She just laughed them off, being much too happy to care.

There was an energy in her that had been absent for far too long. Her body and head were free of the pain that had plagued her for months. She felt as if she had been given a new lease on life.

At the thought, she increased her pace, anxious to see Bo again. As she neared the path that led to the garden, she caught sight of a bed of red and white roses by the side.

It was perfect. Bo loved white roses.

She felt a twinge of guilt, but convinced herself that there were so many white roses here that they wouldn't miss a single stalk. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she bent over and plucked a stalk.

Bo was seated on her bench when Lauren got there. She took a moment to admire her from afar.

Bo had her hands folded on her lap, her shoulders tense. The afternoon sun touched her face, bringing out the softness of her features and Lauren's breath was stolen again.

She was suddenly nervous, her grip on the stalk of rose grew tighter. Gathering her courage, Lauren stepped into view.

Bo stood up. "Hello, Lauren."

Lauren detected a touch of nervousness in Bo's voice, easing her own. At least, she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

More assuredly now, Lauren moved towards Bo.

"This, is for you." Lauren held out the rose

Bo reached out ever so slowly to take it from Lauren and raised the rose to her nose, inhaling deeply as a gentle smile formed.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Bo breathed.

Lauren caught herself staring again and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Bo smiled and teased, "It seems you have been apologising a lot since we met."

"I'm sor- aah, I did it again." Lauren shook her head. She used to be much smoother than this. Had the time travel taken away her ability to talk to another person?

It brought out a healthy laugh from Bo and Lauren found herself laughing along.

"I'm really not always this awkward," Lauren said as the laughter died down.

"I actually find it rather endearing." This was followed by a sharp inhale and a look of slight horror as if Bo couldn't believe what she just said.

While she was delighted, Lauren wasn't sure how to respond. Now if only she could stop grinning. "Why don't...would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, let's do that."

Lauren waited for Bo to take a seat before she did so. The nervous energy returned as both struggled to begin the conversation. Finally, Lauren asked, rather lamely she thought, "So, how have you been?"

"Well, not much has changed since you saw me a few hours ago," Bo replied, humor evident in her eyes. Then, with a sharp inhale, she blurted, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I mean..." Bo shut her eyes, frowning for a moment. "I don't know what I mean."

Lauren briefly wondered if this would be a good time to tell Bo the truth. A vision of Bo jumping into the lake to get away from her appeared in her head. Maybe not. Not yet.

Needing both a diversion and an answer to a burning question, Lauren asked, "Earlier, you asked me, is it you? What did you mean by that?"

"That," Bo began uncertainly. She turned to Lauren, searching her face. "You will think I'm crazy."

Lauren wanted to laugh; she didn't think anything would be crazier than her own story. "Tell me, please?"

Bo seemed to hesitate, absently rubbing her hands together. "About two years ago, I performed in Chicago."

Cecily in The Importance of Being Ernest, Lauren remembered.

"That night after the performance, the stage manager brought along a woman to supper. I heard from those who knew the woman that she was able to read a person's future."

Bo looked at Lauren, seemingly embarrassed. "I'm not the sort to believe in such things. But a few members of our company kept encouraging me to ask the woman for a reading. And...maybe I was somewhat curious as well. So I did."

"She...," Bo paused to draw a breath, "she told me that I will meet a woman who will change my life in ways unimaginable. She had a vision of a row of apple trees standing in front of a lake and there was a woman with me. I believe her exact words were, 'a blond, dressed rather unusually'. It was all very cryptic. I didn't think much of what she said. Then this morning...you showed up."

Lauren swallowed to wet her parched throat. She was unable to speak for no words seemed adequate to express her raging thoughts.

Were there cosmic forces at work? Their mysterious hands putting in motion a series of events to bring them together. Lauren was convinced of it, there could be no other explanation for all that had happened.

When Lauren failed to respond, Bo jumped to her feet. "I have said too much. I scared you."

Lauren grasped Bo's hand and was quick to reassure, "No, you have not. It's just that...do you believe in destiny? That somehow, even through the most unusual of circumstances, some people are destined to meet? And perhaps, we are destined to meet?"

Lauren saw Bo looking down at their clasped hands and was afraid she might have overstepped the boundaries. When she tried to pull away, Bo surprised her by holding on tighter.

It made Lauren smile. "Bo, do you believe the woman?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think." There was a hint of frustration in Bo's voice. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. Being who I am, I have to cautious, Lauren. I'm not someone who would accept an invitation to spend time alone with a stranger I had barely exchanged a few words with."

"So why did you come?" Lauren pressed.

Bo gazed upwards at the blue sky for a moment. Bowing her head as if in defeat, she said softly, "Because...you intrigued me...and because..."

Lauren was desperate for Bo to continue yet afraid to push her. She didn't come all the way to drive Bo away before she could be hers. Patience was a virtue, Lauren reminded herself.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Bo asked in a near whisper.

Still holding onto Bo's hand, Lauren replied, "My name is Lauren Lewis. I'm 32 years old and I am a writer by profession. I'm here because I wanted to meet you. I've never seen you perform before, but I know every play you have done. I have traveled far and long to be here. If you only knew how far I've come..."

Lauren trailed off, realizing how her words would sound. God, what if Bo thinks she's some crazy stalker? Her mind scrambled for a way to explain herself.

Lauren was close to a panic when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She braved a glance at Bo, seeing the intensity in her eyes.

Her body shook and insides churned as Bo drew nearer. Bo's scent, like the sweet, sweet smell of summer, filled her senses.

Lauren saw Bo's lips part and her heart now hammered for an entirely different reason. Involuntarily, her eyes shut as she waited in breathless anticipation.

Bo was so near that she could feel the warmth of Bo's breath tickling her mouth. Then, a gasp came but not from her lips. Lauren's eyes flew open only to see Bo up on her feet and backing away.

"Bo." Lauren held on to her hand.

Bo pulled away, shuffling backwards, a look of disbelief on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright.." Lauren began to speak, but was cut off.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. Please, don't follow me."

With that, Bo spun on her heels and ran from her.

What just happened? What have I done? Lauren questioned herself as Bo disappeared into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading and the reviews.

Thanks to The Sparkling Blue's mention of the portrait, here's a bit of trivia. Richard Matheson, the author of the book, based Elise McKenna (the lead character played by Jane Seymour, for those who haven't seen the movie) on real life stage actress at the turn of the 20th century, Maude Adams after seeing a portrait of her.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 6**

Emma should really be heading home instead of lingering around the hotel, hoping to catch a glimpse of the gardener.

Bobby was his name and he was four years older than her. Polite, tall and blond, a contrast to his tanned skin and oh so beautiful.

Bobby winked at her the first time they met, making her blush furiously. That was more than a month ago and each time they crossed paths, he always had a smile and a kind word ready for her.

It was innocent at first. Emma would nod and smile at him, it soon progressed to a word or two, and before she knew what was happening, she found herself seeking him out for chats.

Their conversations were nothing earth-shattering or soul-searching; they talked about the weather, his job and later hers when she started working, movies, books and tidbits about their families.

She learned that Bobby was the eldest in a small family. His father was a mailman, his younger brother, a clerk in a shipping company and his mother makes the best apple pie in North America.

But what she knew about him wasn't enough and it made her hunger for more.

It's just an innocent crush, Emma told herself, knowing her father would be furious if he ever finds out.

Her father, a kind man, loved her endlessly and had made no secret of his wish for her to find a suitor who was worthy of her. Bobby, a mere gardener, would not fit in that category.

So, she hid her longing from her father, which was difficult since he worked at the hotel.

Today, her father was engaged in a long discussion with the general manager, leaving her free to find Bobby.

She found him watering the flowers in the garden of the hotel, oblivious to her adoring gaze. She was about to walk up to him when she saw the actress, Ysabeau Dennis, hurrying into the garden.

Bo's strides were jerky, arms wrapped tensely around her stomach, one hand holding a white rose and lips pressed tightly together.

Bo looked so distressed that Emma couldn't help but ask when she drew near, "Miss Dennis, are you alright?"

Bo jumped a little, placing a hand on her chest. "Oh, you startled me. I didn't see you there."

"I apologise, Miss Dennis."

Bo smiled and tossed a glance behind her shoulders before speaking, "It's alright and yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bo?"

"I'm not used to calling hotel guests by their first name."

"Well, I hope you can make an exception for me. I would much prefer something less formal."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Bo it shall be then."

Bo glanced behind her again, making Emma wonder if she was being followed. She remembered the men who came to hotel, all hoping to catch a glimpse of Bo and make her acquaintance. Perhaps one of them had taken their admiration too far?

"Is there someone following you? Would you like me to have them escorted off the premises?" Emma asked in all seriousness.

Bo was quick to correct her. "No, there's no one."

Bo's eyes softened and she patted Emma's arm. "You're very sweet for worrying."

"I'm just doing my job," Emma replied bashfully. Remembering an unpleasant encounter earlier, she added, "Mrs. Morland was looking for you earlier."

Immediately, Bo's smile dimmed. "Is she now?"

"Yes, she requested that you be asked to see her immediately if we find you. She's in her room."

Emma neglected to tell Bo just how rude Julia was, and also that she asked whether that strange lady, Lauren Lewis was a guest of the hotel. Emma didn't think Julia was too pleased to learn that Lauren was indeed a guest.

"I guess I should go find her." Bo let out a resigned sigh.

At that moment, Bobby walked by and greeted the ladies, "Good afternoon, Miss Dennis," and with a nod and a secret smile, "Emma."

Emm watched him walk away. When she turned back to Bo, she found her smiling at her. Emma instantly blushed at being caught.

Bo leaned in, her voice dropping a decibel. "He likes you."

If Emma thought her blush was embarrassing, it was nothing compared to the burning sensation on her face now. "Oh...I..., he's..."

In the end, curiosity won. "Do you really think so?"

Bo rested her hand on Emma's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I do. I see him looking at you sometimes when he thinks your attention is otherwise occupied."

Thankfully, Bo spared her the agony of having to come up with an answer. "And with that, I shall take my leave."

Emma watched Bo head towards the back entrance of the hotel, feeling completely elated.

* * *

Bo wrestled within all the way to Julia's room. One part of her wanted to run back to find Lauren and apologise, the other told her to leave things well enough alone.

She couldn't understand what came over her earlier. As she listened to Lauren talk, she felt a pull so visceral that her body was helpless in its need to get closer to the woman.

To add to her confusion, Lauren was a stranger, someone she had just met this morning.

Julia's warnings rang in her head, "Not everyone is kind and good. Do not forget who you are, Bo. You come from one of the richest families in the country. That itself gives people plenty of motivation to manipulate and lie their way into your affections."

Had Lauren somehow found out about her, for lack of a better word, preference for the fairer sex and was using it to worm her way into her life? Even if Lauren was sincere, what happens then?

What kind of life would they live, having to hide the true nature of their relationship? People wouldn't understand; she could almost hear the unkind whispering and murmurs, see the judgmental looks. Oh, her mother would have a heart attack if she knew.

Bo caught herself. Why was she thinking about something that would never happen? Was she so starved for love and companionship that she would fall for the first woman who expressed more than friendly affections for her?

She brought the rose to her nose, taking a whiff of its fragrance. Even as she argued with herself, she shivered as she remembered the feel of Lauren's warm cheek on her hands, and the tantalising draw of her lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Julia's voice, "Bo, where have you been?"

Bo looked up to see Julia standing by the door of her room with a scowl on her face.

"I went for a walk."

"You left rehearsal early because you wanted to take a walk?" Julia asked incredulously.

"I was feeling tired, I needed some fresh air." Bo didn't know why she bothered explaining herself when she knew no answer would be good enough for Julia.

Julia narrowed her eyes, gaze falling on the rose in Bo's hand. "Please tell me you were not with that Lewis woman."

Bo nearly gasped at being caught. When she failed to answer, Julia flatly stated, "You were."

Her mood soured beyond repair, Bo said defiantly, "It is none of your business."

She brushed passed Julia and headed to her own room, four doors down. Julia was never one to give up so easily, she followed behind and forced her way into Bo's room when she tried to close the door on her.

"Have you gone mad?" Julia demanded.

"What I do in my private life is not your concern, Julia."

"It is my job to protect you. It is my job to make sure no one takes advantage of you."

"I never asked for your protection! I can take care of myself!"

"Can you really? You are so trusting sometimes that it scares me. Need I remind you of Peter Fairman?'

Bo clenched her fists, her heart jerked. The calmness Julia exhibited infuriated her. She growled, "Do not mention his name."

Julia paid no heed. "Do I need to remind you of what happened? If it wasn't for me-"

"Enough!" Bo yelled. "I want you to leave now."

Julia remained still, staring at her with blazing eyes that betrayed her calm front.

Bo moved swiftly to the door and yanked it open. "Get out of my room."

A few seconds passed before Julia strode leisurely to the door. "This discussion is not over and I expect to see you tonight at dinner."

Bo shut the door in Julia's face.

* * *

The road leading out of the hotel to the main street was almost unchanged. The trees still shaded the quiet two-lane road, and saved for the humming of the car, it was peacefully silent.

The main street, however, did change. Here in 1938, it was almost bare; no street signs and lights, no rows of shops and houses, no billboards, just parcels of green. Nature in all its glory.

But Lauren paid little attention to the view as the hotel car took her to town. She was far too busy analysing her encounter with Bo.

She was so tempted to run after Bo but decided it was perhaps best at this point to respect her wishes. She could only wonder what went through Bo's mind when Bo made the move to kiss her. And what had scared Bo so that she felt the need to flee from her.

Bo did say she was a cautious person. Was it because Bo didn't trust her or was it because she couldn't trust what she felt?

And Lauren believed Bo did feel something for her; Bo's very action was proof of that.

Give her time, she doesn't know the things you do, and the 1930s is very different from 2000s, Lauren told herself.

Lauren was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realise she had arrived at her destination until the driver told her.

Asking the driver to give her half an hour, Lauren set out to do a little shopping. Not only did she need underwear, some fresh clothing would be good too.

She stopped in front of the shop where The Dal was in 2005, noting that it was bookshop. Peering into the shop, she saw books lining the shelves and was struck by a sense of awe.

Just yesterday, she was standing in the same spot, looking through the same window at a vastly different place and atmosphere. Yet, it felt like a lifetime ago.

Tamsin crept into her mind, bringing with it that familiar ache. She wondered if Tamsin had been informed of her disappearance yet, and whether Tamsin would ever forgive her.

Drawing a deep breath, Lauren shook off her melancholy mood and moved on to her destination.

The grey signboard read, Decker & Son in place of the more colorful Fancy Pantsy. The interior looked just as it was in the photo, simple and uncluttered with racks of clothing evenly spaced out, and display cases of accessories and custom jewelries.

Lauren immediately spotted a young Samuel conversing with a pretty brunette near the counter, recognising her as the woman in the photo - Samuel's wife. Lauren guessed they were probably still dating at this point.

Browsing the selection, Lauren decided she would need a dress, a pantsuit and probably a blouse, and of course, panties and bras.

She settled for a short-sleeved brown knitted dress that was comfortable to move around in, accessorised with a plain beige scarf. For the blouse, she picked a black silk full length sleeve blouse with front vertical pleats, glass buttons, hidden snap front and tie neckline.

Now, all she needed was a pair of trousers and a suit jacket to go with it. The jacket was easily found, a black fitted piece with oversized leather buttons but the trousers were harder to find.

There were only two styles to choose from, both hidden at the back of the store. Lauren guessed it was understandable as since she got here this morning, she had not seen a single woman wearing pants.

These women don't know what they're missing, Lauren chuckled to herself as she picked out a simple black pair.

Next, she went looking for undergarments. She grimaced upon finding a selection of girdles. She usually found women in girdles sexy with its attached garters and brassiere but those were of a different variety, much more skimpy and lacy, and meant to entice. These however, were plain, binding and looked completely uncomfortable.

She fleetingly wondered if Bo wore a girdle, deciding that on her it would probably be sexy as hell.

"Stop it," Lauren chided herself under her breath.

In the end, she brought several pairs of the same design of briefs and bra, cotton lace and the briefs with a modest 7-inch rise in black and white.

She laughed wondering if people in this era would be horrified to know that women would be prancing around publicly in shorts with even shorter lengths in the 21st century.

"Good afternoon Miss, Samuel at your service," Samuel greeted her when she hauled her purchase to the counter.

Lauren stared at him for a bit, still trying to wrap her head around this time traveling thing. Samuel looked so young, face free of wrinkles and his posture upright, even his voice sounded young. Hadn't she just talked to the older Samuel barely 24 hours ago?

"Miss?"

"Yes, sorry, spaced out there for a minute."

He gave her a small, somewhat shy smile. "Will these be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Lauren noticed Samuel's girl staring at her oddly. Lauren greeted her, "Hello, I'm Lauren."

"Um, Judy," she replied, averting her eyes. Then, she leaned over the counter and asked in a curious whisper, "What's it like, wearing pants?"

Lauren mimicked her pose. "Very, very comfortable. You should try it."

"Oh no, my father said a lady does not wear pants," Judy said seriously.

"I think one day, you will see that is not true," Lauren chuckled. "There will come a time when no one would even bat an eye at the sight of women in pants. Trust me on this."

Judy gaped as if in awe. Samuel suddenly spoke up, "I rather like women in pants. It's...different."

"You do? You never told me that," Judy asked him in shock.

Samuel bowed his head, suddenly engrossed in wrapping up Lauren's purchase. "Well, yes but I didn't think you would want to."

"I wouldn't mind trying on a pair." Judy's eyes were averted shyly.

Samuel turned to her with a bright smile as Lauren watched the exchange with amusement. Remembering they had a customer waiting, Samuel returned to the task at hand, his face bright red.

Lauren decided not to tease them further and directed her attention to the display cabinet near the counter. There were a selection of art deco pendants, faux pearl earrings, and glittery bracelets.

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell on a very familiar hairpin - a rose of solid brass, stems of gold tied in a bow of glittering crystals. Bo's hairpin.

"Oh my God," Lauren gasped. It dawned on her then that she was the one who gave the hairpin to Bo. That was why Bo gave it back to her at the party.

There was one problem - it was a red rose instead of white.

Lauren quickly scanned the display, but couldn't find the white rose hairpin. She turned to Samuel. "Excuse me, this rose hairpin, do you have one with a white rose?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss."

"Hold on, Sammy. There is a white rose design, I saw it in the order but it hasn't arrived yet," Judy spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Samuel said.

"That's because you're hopeless with paper work. Your father ordered it."

"When will it arrive?" Lauren asked anxiously.

Samuel looked to Judy for an answer. "As a matter of fact, tomorrow, probably in the afternoon."

"I'll come back tomorrow then," Lauren said as she paid for her purchase.

She left the store with her spirit lifted and steps lighter, already anxious to see Bo's face when she gives it to her.

* * *

At a table full of merriment, Bo stood out miserably.

Julia was tempted to drag her outside and give her a piece of her mind. While she was happy to see Bo show up for dinner with the company, she found her sulking unacceptable.

This must be that Lauren's doing. Within minutes of that woman's appearance, Bo was openly defying her.

Bo had always been obedient and respectful, true there might had been moments of rebellions but they were few and far between.

Of course, she knew of Bo's unnatural attraction to women. She had seen the lingering looks Bo had cast towards a few women, and never once had she shown any interest in men, no matter how charming or dashing they were.

Bo had even confided in her once about her confusing attraction to women. Julia had told her it was just as Bo had described it, a confusion and the feelings would go away once she found a man to love.

Unfortunately, those feelings Bo had never went away.

But Julia didn't think she would have anything to fear for she believed Bo was smart enough not to throw away her career and life for a woman. Mostly, she didn't think Bo would ever find a woman who would reciprocate her feelings.

Julia had always prided herself on her ability to read people well and that was why Lauren Lewis frightened her. She saw the adoration and sincerity in Lauren's eyes, words and actions. Whatever this was, it was real and not some play for Bo's fortune.

Worse of all, she sensed Bo was starting to believe so too.

She could feel her anger rising. How ungrateful could Bo be? She had saved her from a miserable existence, saved her from that poor excuse of a man, Fairman, gave her a career and this was how she repaid her.

They were so close now, that castle in the sky within their reach. Bo had it all, even if she herself didn't realise it; beauty, charms, intelligence and talent. If Bo would just let her, Julia could mold her into the biggest star of the silver screen and give her a place in history.

Julia was determined to put a stop to this nonsense by all means necessary. Right on cue, like a pesky pebble in her shoe, Julia looked up and saw Lauren at the entrance of the restaurant.

Luckily, Bo was seated in the other direction and did not see Lauren enter.

Julia hastily excused herself, grateful to see that Bo was far too busy sulking to even notice her gone.

Lauren was still dressed in that atrocious suit with a brown bag tucked under her arms.

"Miss Lewis, good evening," Julia said as cordial as she could manage.

It incensed her to see Lauren flash a big smile as if she had just seen an old friend. It felt like Lauren was challenging her.

"Mrs. Morland, what a surprise."

Julia noticed Lauren immediately searching the restaurant, no doubt looking for Bo. Julia cut to the chase, "I presume you're looking for Bo. She's seated at the table near the windows, but you are not to approach her."

Still sporting a smile, Lauren said, "There you go again, giving orders. You enjoy ordering people around, don't you? Actually, I came for dinner. I didn't know Bo was here, but now that I do, I won't mind a word with her."

The gall of the woman! Julia's grip on her cane threatened to break it into two. "You are a persistent woman, I'll give you that. Perhaps I did not make myself clear, you are to stay away from Bo."

"And what happens if I don't?" Lauren challenged.

If Julia could, she would wipe that smirk off Lauren's face with a swoop of her cane, but she couldn't risk making a scene. After all, she had a reputation to protect.

"Bo has no interest in you. I'm trying to spare you a heartbreak, courtesy of your deluded fantasy."

"I beg to differ. I do know a way we can settle this, perhaps we can ask Bo her opinion of me."

"You are to do no such thing!" Julia raised her voice. Catching herself, she decided to try a different tactic. "If you really care about her, you will do as I tell you. You will destroy her life, her career if you continue to pursue this...this interest."

Lauren was silent for a moment, giving Julia hope only to crush it a second later. "You mean it will destroy your investment. Isn't that what you're really afraid of, Mrs Morland? That somehow I would take her away from you?."

Lauren dropped her smile, replacing it with a fierceness that surprised Julia. "Bo is not your property. She has the right to decide what and who she wants in her life. You can make all the threats you want but I'm not going anywhere. I will continue to pursue her until she gives in to her feelings and there is nothing you can do about it."

Rage filled Julia, she had never met anyone so infuriating. But Lauren had greatly underestimated the lengths she would go to protect Bo and she would come to rue the day she set her sights on Bo.

"Is everything alright here?" Bo startled both of them. She cast a wary glance at Julia, which Julia noticed changed into one of concern when she turned to Lauren.

"Yes, everything is fine. We were just having a chat, weren't we, Mrs. Morland?" Lauren spoke first.

"Yes, we were. Nothing to worry about here, Bo. Why don't you rejoin the dinner?" Julia suggested through gritted teeth.

Bo didn't look convinced. She took a step closer to Lauren and asked in a low voice, "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Lauren said with a certain dreamy quality to her voice, bringing a sweet smile out of Bo.

Julia had to put a stop to this sickening display. "Bo, let's go back to our table."

"Bo, can I have a word with you in private?" Lauren asked instantly.

As Julia had dreaded, Bo said yes.

"Julia, why don't you go ahead? I will join you later." Bo quickly ushered Lauren out to the terrace before Julia could say a word.

* * *

Bo closed the terrace door to give them some privacy. She saw Julia was still standing where they left her, watching and fuming. Bo couldn't care less.

When Bo noticed Lauren and Julia talking at the entrance, she knew Julia was issuing her standard threats and felt the need to rescue Lauren. And despite her misgivings, Bo admitted, she wanted to see Lauren.

Slowly, Bo turned back to Lauren. "I feel the need to apologise again for Julia."

Lauren held up her hand. "Don't, it's not your fault she's such an insufferable bitch."

Bo was a little shocked by Lauren's choice of words, something which Lauren picked up for she quickly followed with, "I'm sorry. I'm being rude...I mean, she is an insufferable bitch, but still, it's rude...I think."

"It's fine. She can be one sometimes," Bo chuckled.

Lauren stepped forward and said in a rush, "Bo, about this afternoon. If I've done something to make you uncomfortable or scare you, please forgive me. It was never my intent."

How fickle could she be? Bo wondered. Wasn't it just a few hours ago when she told herself to forget about Lauren and here she was, close to swooning in her presence.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what came over me, I still don't but I shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong," Bo admitted.

"Which was wrong? You running away or you wanting to kiss me?"

Bo was stumped by the honest question. What could she say when she herself didn't know the answer?

"Maybe we are going about this all wrong. How about we start over again?" Lauren offered.

She took Bo's hand and put it in hers, giving it a firm shake. "Hi, I'm Lauren Lewis and you are Bo Dennis. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now it's your turn to say something."

Bo couldn't help but laugh. Her mood lightening, she played along. "Hello Lauren Lewis, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Lauren was laughing now. "Good, good. Now, here's where I ask you to spend a day with me. Just one day, we can take a stroll around the lake or we can go into town, find a nice café to sit and talk. Oh, maybe we can have a picnic somewhere, I'm sure the hotel can pack us a picnic basket. Or if you prefer, we can just spend time at the garden next to the theater. I'll even pick you some apples, they look ripe and juicy to me. Anything you want, I'll do it."

Lauren's enthusiasm was infectious, easily shooing Bo's doubts away. She gave in, there was no way she could turn Lauren down.

"Oh, alright," Bo rolled her eyes playfully. "We can stay around the hotel, I wouldn't mind having an apple or two."

Lauren beamed. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

"Is nine o'clock too early for you?"

"Nine o'clock is perfect."

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby?"

Bo nodded as an unexplained rush came over her.

Lauren leaned to her side to look over Bo's shoulder. "You should know that she's still there, watching us. Is she going to give you problems tomorrow?"

Bo sighed, but nothing could dampen her mood now. "Never mind her, she's just overly cautious. Don't worry, I'll deal with her."

Lauren turned serious. "I would never do anything to hurt you, I hope you'd believe me."

And for reasons unclear to Bo, she believed Lauren.

Lauren took Bo's hand and slowly, she leaned in to deposit a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bo's entire being shuddered pleasurably.

"I should go. Think I'll have my dinner in my room," Lauren glanced at the dining area, "I don't want to make things difficult for you with Mrs. Morland. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bo nodded and reluctantly let go of Lauren's hand. Once Lauren was out of sight, she touched the spot Lauren had kissed, and all she could do was sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 7**

The night was long and restless for Lauren, partly because of her date with Bo in the morning, but mostly because she was afraid to sleep.

She was unable to shake off the fear that in sleep, she would lose control of the conscious ability to stay, and would wake up in 2005. She had almost lost her grip on the present twice that day and no words could describe the panic that seized her.

Yet, when morning came, she was surprisingly refreshed. It was amazing, this feeling of waking up without a blinding headache and her mind bogged down by despair. It was a new day in every single way. Only a person in a similar situation would understand her elation.

Could it be that by traveling back in time, she was somehow cured of her brain tumor? It was something she didn't give much thought to when she decided to time travel, so caught up was she at the time trying to put the pieces together.

It had to be true, she had to be cured as she couldn't remember the last time she felt this alive and healthy. Sure, it sounded ridiculous, but so did time travel.

Lauren decided not to dwell on the matter for now. Bo was waiting for her, and one should never keep a lady waiting.

Energised even more now, she jumped out of bed. She took a quick shower and spent a few minutes deciding what to wear. She thought of wearing the dress but remembered Bo had said she wanted apples, which meant she would have to do some climbing.

The blouse and trousers it would have to be.

She opted for the stairs instead of the lift. It gave her the opportunity to work off some of her seemingly boundless energy. The restaurant was half full when Lauren arrived.

She picked up the picnic basket she ordered the night before and took a seat in the lobby.

Lauren didn't have to wait long for Bo. She stood slowly, allowing herself a moment to admire the sight that was Bo in a red crepe dress with black beadwork on the bodice, flowing down to just below her knee, hugging her body.

Bo flashed a brilliant smile when she saw Lauren and her pace doubled.

"Good morning, Lauren."

"Good morning, you look beautiful." Lauren was suddenly worried she was under dressed.

Her fears were erased when Bo cast an admiring glance down the length of her body. "So do you."

Lauren smiled her response. Holding up the picnic basket, she said, "I got us breakfast."

"How lovely! I haven't had a picnic in ages."

"Then you are going to enjoy this greatly. Shall we?"

"After you," Bo responded gleefully.

* * *

This spot was fast becoming Bo's favorite. Hidden from view and hard to find, it was a place of perfect solitude, surrounded by the sweet fragrance of flowers and soothed by the gentle breeze sweeping in from the lake.

Having Lauren by her side, chattering away made it all the more perfect. There was something in Lauren's excited tone marked with a sense of awe that set Bo's heart a flutter. That and the fact that Lauren just wolfed down a sandwich that was half her size and relished every morsel like she had never tasted one before.

Lauren was so full of life, seeing wonders in the most mundane things.

"Did you know the name, Wonder Bread, was inspired by balloons?" Lauren asked as she held up a smaller sandwich.

Before Bo could answer, Lauren went on, "I believe it was the vice president of Taggart Baking Company, Elmer Cline who came up with the name. He was visiting the International Balloon Race at the Indianapolis Speedway and was awestruck by the hundreds of colourful balloons floating in the air. He thought it brought out a sense of wonder, and just like that a brand is born!"

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "See, I never knew that."

"Sorry, I'm boring you, ain't I?" Lauren asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all. I find it rather fascinating, I have never met anyone like you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Lauren crinkled her brows warily.

"It's a good thing. A very good thing."

Lauren let out a comical, "Phew".

Bo shook her head in amusement, unsure what to make of the woman.

"What?" Lauren asked, her tone gentle. "When people shake their heads at me, it's usually because they think I'm weird. I admit I have a tendency to give out unsolicited information about random things. They called them, useless information. I beg to differ; knowledge is never useless."

"I don't mean it in a bad way," Bo was quick to correct her. "It's just that you see things through the eyes of a child. Everything seems to be new and full of wonder, and you know things that I never any thought of, like Wonder Bread or earlier, about how the engine of a Cadillac V-16 works.

"And, you do things without worrying about the consequences or how people might perceive you. Look at the way you're dressed...I...I'm afraid I'm not articulating myself very well."

Lauren turned her gaze to the lake, her expression solemn.

It made Bo worry that she might have upset her. "Is something wrong?"

Lauren turned back to Bo. "No, nothing is wrong."

Lauren leaned forward and crossed her legs. "If there's one thing I've learned is that life can change in a blink of the eye. You can be sitting on top of the world one minute, and come crashing down the next."

Lauren met Bo's eyes evenly. "I learned the hard way to cherish every single second I have and to live my life on my terms."

"What do you mean by learning the hard way?"

Lauren looked down, palms spread over the soft grass. "I was sick, there's a growth in my brain. The prognosis was grim. I started thinking of all the things I wanted to do, but had always put off, things I was too afraid to try."

She ran her hand over the picnic basket. "Music was never more beautiful, a sunset never more glorious and love..."

Lauren's gaze was so penetrating and honest that Bo could not move. In a near whisper, Lauren continued, "And love never more life-changing and wondrous."

Lauren tore her gaze away as if she was afraid it was giving away too much. "Then of course, the bitterness would set in, and I would go back to feeling miserable and sorry for myself," she chuckled.

The news rattled Bo. She was terribly afraid for Lauren, and perhaps selfishly, that Lauren would soon be gone from her life as sudden as she appeared. But, how could someone who was so full of life be so sick?

"Is there no cure? Surely, the doctors could do something for you." Bo tried to keep her tone even, not wanting her need for Lauren to be well to show.

Lauren seemed to consider the question for a minute. A smile slowly formed. "I am on the mend and I have never felt better than I am now."

Bo returned a smile, one of immense relief. She was struck by how much Lauren had come to matter to her in such a short period of time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood."

"You didn't, I'm glad you told me and I'm even more glad you're alright now."

Their stares lingered for seconds longer before Lauren said, "Okay, enough of my sob story. Tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Bo said gamely.

Lauren took a sip of her Coca Cola. "How about you leaving home at 16? I thought that took a lot of guts."

"Not according to my parents, they thought I was stupidly reckless." Bo chuckled.

"Well, that's one thing your parents and I will have to disagree on."

Bo laughed, imagining Lauren and her parents squaring off.

"Come on, tell me. What made a respectable and proper young lady like yourself ditch her comfortable life to seek out her dreams on the gritty streets of New York?" Lauren urged.

"Oh, alright, since you asked so nicely." Bo shifted into a more comfortable position facing Lauren. "It all started when I was eight. My parents took me and my sister to see the musical, "Sally" on Broadway."

She gazed at the sky, her mind taking a journey back to the moment that changed her life. "I remember the excited energy in the hall as we waited for the curtains to open. I could feel the magic in the a melody of horns and violins filled the air, the spotlights came on and out came Marilyn Miller, and from the moment she was introduced as Sally from the alley, I was enchanted.

She made me laugh like I've never laughed before; I held my breath as she danced; she pulled at my heartstrings as she confessed her deception; and made me want to run to the stage to throw flowers at her feet when she found her happy ending."

Bo turned back to Lauren. "That's when I knew I found my calling, I want to do what Miss Miller did for me. It was a love that only grew stronger with time. I finally told my parents about my dreams when I was 14, I didn't want them to have false hopes that I would eventually settle down and raise a family. They were not happy, to say the least."

She sighed, remembering her conversation with her mother. "It only made my mother push me harder. That's when she started talking about finding me a husband immediately. My mother is a very determined woman, and I knew I had to leave. So one night, I packed my things and wrote my mother a long letter explaining my actions, asked for her forgiveness and I left for New York. It was the hardest thing I've ever done but not one that I regretted."

Bo glanced at Lauren and found a gentle smile and undivided attention. She watched as Lauren slid her hand to cover hers. Such a simple act yet it sent her heart racing.

"How is it possible that the more I learn about you, the more I..." Lauren let her words trailed off. She inhaled sharply and continued, "the more I admire you."

For a second there, Bo thought Lauren was going to say something else, something she realised she wouldn't mind hearing at all.

Lauren gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away. "So, do you have room in your stomach for an apple?"

"An apple?" Bo was caught off guard by the abrupt change in topic.

Lauren jumped to her feet. "Yes, I offered to pick you some apples yesterday and you did say you wouldn't mind having one or two."

"I wasn't serious." Bo's laughter died down as Lauren made her way to the first apple tree in front of them. She stood quickly. "Lauren, I really was just joking."

"I wasn't," Lauren replied nonchalantly as she rolled up her sleeves and tugged on her pants.

"Lauren, what are you doing?"

"Getting you an apple." Lauren grinned.

Bo was now slightly alarmed. The tree was at least 25 feet tall and Lauren didn't look like someone who climbs trees in her spare time.

"Lauren, we can get apples from the hotel. We can buy as many bushels as we want."

Lauren waved off her suggestion as she stared at the tree as if she's strategising an attack on another country.

An image of a broken Lauren lying at the foot of the tree appeared in Bo's head, prompting her to question, "I have to ask, have you actually climbed a tree before?"

"I have climbed a few. Okay, two. I've climbed two when I was a kid. Tamsin was the climber, I tagged along to watch over her."

Bo arched a questioning brow. "Tamsin?"

Lauren lightly smacked her head. "Yeah, I haven't told you about her yet. She's my best friend. I'll tell you all about her and our adventures after I get the apples."

This was definitely not a good idea. Heck, Bo herself had climbed more trees than Lauren did in her childhood, much to her mother's disapproval.

You're a lady, Bo, behave like one, her mother used to say. Bo would volunteer to get the apples herself if it wasn't for her gorgeous, but in this case, clearly impractical, dress.

"Lauren, bones will break from falling off a tree this tall."

It was too late, Lauren was already inching her way up the tree in a rather ungraceful manner.

Bo covered her mouth and held her breath as she watched Lauren's progress. Just when she thought she was about to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, Lauren swung herself onto one of the branches safely.

"See, no problem at all," said an out of breath Lauren. "By the way, did you know that apple trees take four to five years to produce their first fruit?"

"Not that I don't appreciate learning new things every day but I would enjoy it more if you're not dangling precariously from a tree, 25 feet off the ground."

"Dangling precariously? In case you can't tell, I am sitting on a solid branch and am in no danger of falling down."

"Just...just grab one and come back down." Bo wrung her hands.

"Okay, okay. You worry too much." Lauren chuckled and waved Bo over. "Come over, I'll toss a few down. You catch."

Bo palmed her forehead. Lauren Lewis was really unlike anyone she had ever met. She held out her hands. "Come on, grab some, so you can come down."

Lauren saluted her playfully. "Yes, maám."

She went on to pluck four apples and threw them to Bo who managed to catch all but one.

"Is that one bruised? It's okay, I'll get another one." Lauren stretched her body fully to pluck another apple.

"No, no! It's fine! Come down now!" Bo felt like she was scolding a child.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Lauren shrugged and shimmied down the tree. Like an unbalance baby squirrel, Bo thought.

Lauren landed on her feet with a thud, smiling proudly. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Didn't think I could do it that but I did!"

Before Bo could answer Lauren snatched an apple from her hand and bit into it. "This is really good. You should try it."

Out of nowhere, Bo felt laughter threatening to rise from her throat. She forced herself to keep up her passive front. "Lauren Lewis, you will be the death of me."

"What did I do?" Asked a baffled Lauren.

Bo couldn't hold it in any longer and let her laughter loose.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, its light streaming through the spaces between the leaves of the tree, shining down directly on Lauren's face.

She made no move to shift from her position on the ground. Gazing upwards at the blue sky, her senses were in tune with her surroundings; the warmth of the sun on her face, the cooling breeze on her skin, the softness of the grass beneath her body, the gentle lappings of the water, and Bo's presence next to her.

"You're getting your clothes dirty." Bo looked down at Lauren with a smile.

"Clothes can be washed, but moments like this don't come often." Lauren tugged on Bo's wrist. "Come on, lie down, close your eyes and let your senses take over. You'll enjoy it."

Bo made a face playfully. "This is a very expensive dress and it wrinkles easily."

"I'll buy you a new dress that is equally expensive, but does not wrinkle easily."

"I'm not one to give in so easily," Bo said lightly.

A mischievous smile formed on Lauren's face. "You have met your match Miss Dennis. I don't give up easily. If you don't lie down in the next 20 seconds, I'm going to climb up that tree again."

Bo gasped in mock horror. "I can't believe you would use my concern for your well-being to force me to do your bidding."

"I have no scruples. Time's a-ticking. Unless you want to see me breaking my bones from a fall, I suggest you lie down."

Bo shook her head and laughed. "You are impossible."

"Time is almost up." Lauren turned to her side, holding herself up on her elbow.

"Alright, I'll lie down." Bo put on her best exasperated look as she eased herself into a lying position. "There, are you happy now?"

"Very happy." Lauren let out a laugh of delight and laid back down.

She glanced at Bo to see her with her eyes closed, smiling contentedly. She let her eyes wander from Bo's thick dark hair fanned out on the ground, up the slight slope of her forehead, bending towards the curve of her nose before resting on those red lips.

Classic, timeless, a face that defied society's ever-changing definition of beauty, that's how Lauren would describe her. She quickly turned away when Bo's eyelids fluttered open.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, this is nice. It's so peaceful," Bo sighed.

"It is," Lauren breathed in perfect contentment. "I used to climb to the roof of my apartment building and just lie there, looking at the clouds whenever I needed a break or when I get stuck with my writing."

"Does it help?"

"More often than not, it does. Sometimes, I just ended up falling asleep and wake up in the dark, cursing myself for wasting a day." Lauren chuckled.

Bo smiled, imagining how Lauren's brows would crinkle in frustration and the words that would come flying out of her mouth. Lauren seemed like the sort who would cuss. While politeness and proper behaviour were ingrained in her from birth, it was refreshing to know a woman like Lauren, someone who was not bound by society's rules on how to behave.

Lauren was unconventional and it thrilled Bo to no end.

Wanting to know more about Lauren, Bo asked,"What kind of books do you write?"

"Mostly general literature; a dose of drama topped with a dollop of romance. Nothing fancy. I always wanted to write a mystery novel though. I have this plot in my head but never got around to writing it, yet."

"You should write it, I have no doubt it will be well-received."

"I'm not sure I deserve your faith. You have never even read a word I wrote." Lauren turned on her side to face Bo.

Bo mimicked her position. "You can show me your work. Point me to the nearest bookstore that carries your books. I would really love to read them."

Lauren's smile seemed to falter for a second. Recovering, she said, "I don't think you can find my books here. It's a local print with a small distribution."

"Where are they distributed? I shall travel there to get your books." Bo watched Lauren's slender fingers pluck at the edges of the grass.

"Better yet, I will show you something new. I haven't written at all in the recent months, but you have inspired me. The story and words are forming in my head because of you, my muse."

Bo was beyond delighted. "I'm honored to be your muse. What's the story about? No, wait, don't tell me. I like to be surprised."

Lauren flashed a dazzling smile. "You will be the first person to read it, I promise."

Bo felt a burning sensation in her belly and was overcome with the urge to close the gap between them, but she held back. "I want to know more about you. You mentioned a Tamsin earlier?"

"Ah yes, Tamsin. She's my best friend. We grew up together, we were in the same foster home. My parents died in an accident when I was just a baby. I moved from home to home for a while until I was about 9. That's when I met Tamsin."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"You can't miss what you never had. So I guess in a way, it was a good thing I was too young to remember them."

Not knowing what to say, Bo placed her hand on Lauren's.

"For a short while, things were going well. Then the drinking started and everything just went downhill from there. I guess you could say, Tamsin and I raised ourselves. Our foster mother died when we were 15. She was driving home from the bar, drunk and hit a tree head on.

"Then it was just the two of us. A sympathetic neighbour let us sleep in her unused garage. We worked after school for money, roughed it out for a few years, then got ourselves scholarships and the rest, as they say, is history."

Bo could sense Lauren was trying to downplay the difficulties of her childhood, not that it made it easier to hear. She was unable to fathom the childhood Lauren had. While her parents were strict and had her future planned out, they were also loving and were always there when she needed them. She felt a sudden rush of deep gratitude for her parents.

Perhaps noticing the sympathetic look on Bo's face, Lauren was quick to add, "It wasn't that bad. We had all the freedom we want, and it motivated us to work harder and make something out of ourselves. And we did."

Bo managed a smile. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine what it must be like for you and Tamsin. If it were me, I don't think I would have survived."

"That's not true. You left home at 16 to pursue your dreams without your parents' approval or money for that matter. You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for. At least in my case, it was just a continuation of an ongoing situation. For you, it was starting all over again. I can't imagine it was easy."

"No, it wasn't. Those first two years in New York were an experience I would never care to revisit, and it's a reason why I'm so grateful for what I have now," Bo admitted.

"Since we're taking turns sharing our history, it's your turn now. Tell me about your unglamorous beginnings in showbiz." Lauren grinned.

Bo couldn't say no to that shifted her body and in the process, saw the time on her watch. She sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"It's already past three in the afternoon. I've lost track of time, I should be at rehearsal by now." Bo swiftly rose to her feet, dusting off her dress.

"Oh." Lauren stood up as well, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Bo was just as disappointed, but it couldn't be helped. It wouldn't be long before Julia came looking for her and would no doubt blame Lauren for making Bo late.

"Come with me to rehearsal. You'll get a sneak peek of the play," Bo suggested, hoping Lauren would agree.

"Isn't it a closed rehearsal?"

"Yes, but being the star of the play has its perks. You'll be my guest."

"Since you put it that way, I can't say no," Lauren held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Too happy to care about, well, anything really, Bo slipped her hand into Lauren's and allowed her to lead them to the theatre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading and the reviews.

One of the things I loved about the movie is its theme by John Barry - watch?v=esrTfwBiOM0 It is still one of my favourites.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 8**

It was a crazy mess inside the hall.

In one corner, the costume and prop crew were looking over the dresses, holding up one and another. At the side entrance, men were hauling boxes in and moving things around, their damp shirts sticking to their backs. Up front, just beneath the stage, the conductor was flipping through the music sheets as he talked to the musicians.

People were walking around, blocking Lauren's view as she sat in the middle row. Voices mingled loudly; Lauren wondered how the actors would be able to focus with so much chaos.

Lauren's eyes drifted to Bo standing by the side of the stage as the director, a short, balding, portly man that reminded her of Danny DeVito gave out instructions. Next to Bo was the actor playing Gavin Dishart, tall with broad shoulders and a chiseled face that was sure to fill the heads of young girls with heady daydreams.

His name was Todd Manning, which Lauren thought didn't suit him. It should be something grander befitting the golden years of Hollywood, such as Douglas, Glenn, Franklin, even Reginald.

Bo cast an occasional glance at Lauren, her face lighting up. It flooded Lauren with warmth each time.

Bo was taken with her, that much Lauren was sure of. She ran over their conversations in her head, and all that she had learned about Bo. Every new reveal just endeared Bo more to her.

She noticed too the little things Bo did; the delicate way she would tuck her hair behind her ear, how she would look away just for a tiny moment before she revealed something personal about her, and the way her lips would part when she's listening attentively.

Lauren sighed out loud. She could spend her life watching Bo and it still would not be enough.

Her thoughts were jarred by the booming voice of the director, "Quiet!"

Immediately, a hush fell upon the hall and the stage cleared, leaving only Bo and Todd. Lauren was impressed by the authority he possessed.

With a nod from the director, Bo stumbled back as if in fear from Todd, her voice low in a warning, "You must never speak to me in that way again."

Todd stepped forward. "In what way?"

Bo's eyes blazed in fury and passion. "You will never understand me. I daresay I might be more like other people now, if-if I had been brought up differently." A pause, her voice now filled with determination rose, "Not that I want to be like others. Do you never feel, when you have been living a humdrum life for months, that you must break out of it, or go crazy?"

Lauren was mesmerised as she watched Bo transformed herself into Lady Babbie, the willful noble woman disguised as a gypsy to aid the villagers.

She had viewed Bo as reserved, but there, on stage under the bright lights was a different woman altogether. Bo effortlessly captured the fiery, passionate and unrepentant spirit of Babbie in each movement and each word she uttered.

She understood now the emotions that engulfed Bo when she saw Marilyn Miller perform for the first time. It was, as Bo claimed, magic. If critics were critical of Bo at this point in her career, Lauren could only imagine how much more powerful Bo's acting would become after 1938.

All too soon, the scene ended. Lauren could hear the director praising Bo, "You were magnificent! That's what I wanted from you. You, Miss Dennis, is all Lady Babbie. Bravo!"

Feeling absurdly proud of Bo, Lauren stood up and clapped, yelling, "Yay!"

All eyes flew to her. Lauren felt her cheeks heating up and she said sheepishly,"Sorry, I'll be quiet now. I'll sit down."

She saw Bo covered her face with her hand and her shoulders shook, likely in laughter. At least, Bo saw the humor unlike the disapproving looks she was getting from everyone else.

As other actors took to the stage to prepare for another scene, Bo and Todd stood to the side. Lauren observed their interactions with interest.

Todd stood with his legs spread about a shoulder's width apart, hands in his pocket, chest out and gut in, his head titled slightly to one side. His brows constantly raised in a surprise manner, and he maintained lingering eye contact.

Lauren knew that pose well; it's the manly courtship stance. She had seen plenty of that pose directed at her in high school. Boy, were those guys barking up the wrong tree.

Bo's stance told a completely different story; her back leaned against the wall, she had her arms folded across her chest, and eyes darting back and forth between the on-goings on stage and Todd.

Poor Todd, he was wasting his time. Bo looked over at that moment, giving her a smile that reached her eyes. She turned her body towards Lauren and waved before the director caught her attention.

Lauren waved back. Now, that was positive body language.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lewis," a familiar voice said behind Lauren.

Lauren almost groaned. Was it too much to ask for one Julia Morland free day? She put on her brightest smile and turned around to face Julia, "Mrs. Morland, how lovely to see you."

"I see that you're getting a special preview of the play. I hope you're enjoying what you've seen so far," Julia said pleasantly.

It was a little unsettling to see Julia being so cordial. Maybe, she shouldn't be so cynical, Lauren thought.

"I'm enjoying every single minute."

"I'm very pleased to hear that. Mr. Barrie's work is always of the utmost quality and the cast we have gathered is of an unmatched caliber. I'm sure you'll agree with me."

Lauren noticed the slight flare of Julia's nostril and the subtle challenge in her tone. She knew it was too good to be true; it appeared that Julia was employing the same tactic as her. Well then, two could play the same game.

"I definitely do agree with you and it's not just because I adore Bo," Lauren said, seeing the slight tightening around Julia's mouth.

She stood up and gestured towards the empty seat next to her. "Would you like to join me, Mrs. Morland?"

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." Julia smiled.

Lauren waited till Julia was seated before she did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Bo act out a scene.

"She is remarkable, isn't she? She's just bursting with talent and charisma," Julia said.

Lauren eyed Julia, there was no mistaking the sincerity in her remark and for that alone, she would try a little harder to be nice to Julia. "Yes, she is. It's hard to take your eyes off her when she's on stage."

"She is going to be a big star one day. Her name will be remembered for generations to come. I admire her tenacity and passion greatly. She has toiled endlessly over the years to perfect her craft, she deserves all the fame that's coming her way," Julia said in a hushed tone, eyes fixed on the stage.

Lauren wasn't sure what to say. She had always thought Julia only saw Bo as a product to market and to make an obscene amount of money from. This side of Julia was a surprise.

"I'm glad you saw that talent in her early on," Lauren said honestly.

Julia turned to Lauren. "MGM is interested in signing her. The contract is ready, all she need to do is sign on the dotted line. RKO has also expressed an interest. As a matter of fact, the studio has sent a talent scout to see the play but it's just a formality. I have spoken to the gentleman and was told the studio is ready to make an offer, and it's more money than MGM. So, you can understand why this play is very important to Bo's career. She can't afford to be distracted."

The hint was not lost on Lauren. "Mrs. Morland, I wish nothing but the best for Bo. She deserves no less, and I assure you that I have no intention to distract her from anything."

Lauren turned her sights to the stage where Bo was acting out an emotional scene. The pain was clear in her voice and her expression was one of a woman torn.

"Look at her," Lauren breathed. "She is pouring her heart and soul into the role. That is not something you see in a distracted woman. I hope that you will trust in Bo, trust that she is a consummate professional who would not give anything less than her best on stage, no matter what happens in her private life."

Julia was silent, her lips drawn in a thin line. Lauren continued, hoping to reach a compromise with total honesty, "Mrs. Morland, there is no reason why we can't co-exist in Bo's life. I admit I have misjudged you to be a woman who's only interested in Bo as an investment, but I have come to see that I was wrong. For that, I apologise. We both care for Bo and want only the best for her."

"And you think you're what's best for Bo?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "That is up to her to decide but, yes, I believe so."

Julia sat back stiffly and inhaled. "Very well then. I shall take my leave, I have a meeting with the scout from RKO."

Lauren stood together with Julia. "I'll see you around. I must admit that it's rather strange but nice to have a cordial conversation with you, Mrs. Morland."

Julia merely smiled in response. "Would you like to dine with Bo and I tonight, Miss Lewis?"

"Thank you very much for the invitation, I would love to."

"Good, I'll see you this evening."

Lauren watched Julia make her way out of the theatre, unsure what to make of their conversation. She wanted desperately to believe they had reached a turning point in their relationship, but there was that nagging voice at the back of her head, telling her to be careful.

Don't be so cynical, Lewis, Lauren told herself as she sat back down to enjoy the show.

* * *

The rehearsal went on longer than expected. By the time they were done, it was already past five thirty.

Lauren had waited for her patiently, sitting in the same spot. Bo went over for a short bit to tell Lauren to give her more time to do fittings for the play.

Bo listened distractedly as the costume mistress went on about the dresses. She was concerned when she saw Julia and Lauren conversing during rehearsal. She had learned that leaving those two alone for longer than a minute was never a good idea.

But Lauren could certainly hold her own against Julia. The thought brought a smile to her face.

It was thrilling to look over and see Lauren watching her during the rehearsal, always with an encouraging smile. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Lauren's presence that created this new bursting energy in her performance today.

Never had she felt more connected to Lady Babbie. It was as if she had developed a deeper understanding of the character.

She felt the turmoil and confusion in Babbie as Gavin impulsively kissed her for the first time. That warring desire to both run and stay struck the core of her heart as it did Babbie.

"Bo?" the costume mistress waved her hand in front of Bo's face to get her attention.

Bo snapped out of her thoughts apologetically. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

The costume mistress smiled. "I said we are done here."

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Bo hurried out of the dressing room, anxious to see Lauren again.

She found Lauren in the orchestra pit, standing on the conductor's rostrum. Bo stopped just out of Lauren's view and watched her gingerly pick up the baton.

She stepped forward and said, "Go on, show me what you can do."

Lauren jumped as if she had just been caught doing something bad. "God, you scared me. Um...I was just looking around."

"You must have conducted an imaginary orchestra at least once in your life," Bo teased.

"Ah, you know me well. And I should tell you, my orchestra was outstanding. Audiences threw flowers at our feet and some were even moved to tears. Oh, do you know that an early form of conducting is cheironomy, which uses hand signals to indicate the course and character of the melody? It dates as far back as the Middle Ages," Lauren said as she climbed out of the pit.

"How do you know all these things?" Bo was both amused and amazed. One thing was for sure; life would never be boring with Lauren.

"I read a lot and I'm also very smart. At one point, I was seriously considering studying molecular biology and wanted to join the space programme, but in the end, I decided writing was my true calling," Lauren said without a hint of arrogance.

"I have never heard of molecular biology and space programme." They sounded complex to Bo but whatever they may be, she thought Lauren was certainly smart enough to tackle both.

For some reason, Lauren looked startled at her question. "Um, they are both new fields of study, which I shall not bore you with. At least not now, we have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Oh, we do?"

"Yes, and I am to escort you to your room immediately."

Bo arched a brow in question as Lauren offered her arm, rather gallantly she thought.

"Yes, you'll need to rest and get ready for your dinner with Mrs. Morland."

Bo smacked her head lightly. "Oh, I forgot all about dinner with Julia."

"But our time together will not end yet, she invited me to join you." Lauren pulled Bo closer once the latter wrapped her hands around Lauren's arm. Together they started the slow walk back to Bo's room.

Bo's eyes widened in surprise. "She did?"

"Yes. I was very surprised when she extended her invitation, but I suppose, this is as good a time as any to mend fences with her." Lauren shrugged.

It was unlike Julia to do something like this, considering she had never been kind to anyone who showed an interest in her, which Bo was mostly fine with because she had no interest in any of them. This was different, Lauren was different. She couldn't help but fear Julia was up to something.

"Lauren, you don't have to come if you're not up to it. I saw you talking to Julia earlier, I hope it was a threat-free conversation."

"We actually had a cordial chat. Don't worry, I want to join you and Mrs. Morland."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

Bo nodded. Perhaps, it was not a bad idea. Julia and Lauren would have to learn to get along one way or another. She planned to keep Lauren in her life for a long, long time and Julia would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Lauren headed back to her room after walking Bo to hers. It took them both a while to say goodbye, like those long phone calls between lovers who just couldn't say goodbye to one another.

It was silly, they were going to see one another in a short while. She laughed at her own lovesickness but she was delighted to notice Bo was just as reluctant to part company.

It was a good sign, a very good sign.

Lauren found her freshly cleaned pantsuit waiting for her on the bed. She considered wearing it for dinner tonight. In the end, she decided to go with the dress instead.

The dinner started off well enough. While there were lulls in conversation, Julia was pleasant enough.

However, Lauren knew Julia was digging for information on her by the questions she was asking. Julia asked about where she's from, her family, profession and such. Lauren gave her answers truthfully, but vaguely. Full details were reserved for Bo.

Bo was generally quiet, preferring to listen than talk. Bo tried several times to shift the focus from Lauren but Julia skilfully directed the conversation back to her preferred subject.

That voice in Lauren's head came back, telling her to be careful of Julia.

They were halfway through their entrees when Julia suddenly stood up and waved, her face beaming. Lauren turned around to see none other than Todd strolling towards their table.

"Todd, what a delight to see you," Julia greeted, all warm and charming while Bo tensed.

"It is a pleasant surprise. I'm here for dinner."

"Just yourself?" Julia asked.

"I'm afraid so, just lonely old me." Todd looked at Bo as he spoke. Bo returned a feeble smile.

"That will not do. Why don't you join us?" Julia suggested. She swiftly moved across the table and offered Todd the seat next to Bo.

Lauren groaned inwardly. She didn't believe for one second that Todd's appearance was just a coincidence. For a man who was a pretty good actor, Todd was terrible at faking surprise.

Lauren should have known Julia's sudden friendliness was too good to be true.

One look at Bo told Lauren she was not at all happy with the turn of events too.

After Todd was introduced to Lauren, he immediately turned his attention to Bo. "You were wonderful today, Bo. I must say I'm a very lucky man to have you as my leading lady."

"Thank you, Todd. You were wonderful too," Bo replied.

"Praise from my leading lady! I may not sleep at all tonight."

Lauren looked down, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at Mr. Leading Man's terrible lines. She wondered if Todd could hear his own words. Probably not, since he went on and on, slipping, 'my leading lady', into his sentences every so often.

Meanwhile, Bo gave mostly one syllable answers and shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Todd crowded her.

How could anyone be this dense? Lauren wondered, tempted several times to yank Todd off his seat.

"Bo, I believe you have found your date to the premier of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn in February," Julia said suddenly, acting as if the idea had just occurred to her.

Lauren decided she was back to disliking Julia at that point.

"I don't know about-" Bo started to say, but was cut off by Julia.

"Bo, don't be silly. Todd is the perfect person to escort you to the premiere. Two upcoming stars on a date? The press will go crazy. Let's not argue, the matter is settled. Todd will be your date for the premier," Julia said with glee then turned to Lauren. "Todd has just signed with me and is well on his way to sign a contract with a major studio."

Directing her attention back to Bo and Todd, she added, "As a matter of fact, I spoke to Mr. Lester from RKO this afternoon and he's interested to cast both of you in an epic romance the studio is working on. I've asked him to draft the contracts. It will be ready in a few days for both of you to sign."

Lauren visibly cringed at Todd's reaction, who nearly squealed like a 12-year old fangirl at the news. She wondered how long it would take for him to start hyperventilating.

"That..I'm speechless, Julia!" Todd exclaimed.

Lauren hoped he was really speechless. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him go on and on about the opportunity and being able to work with Bo again. Unfortunately, Lauren's relief was momentary.

"Thank you so much, Julia. This is a dream come true. And Bo, Isn't it just wonderful? We get to work together again. I'm beginning to think you're my lucky charm. From the moment I met you, my life has gone from good to amazing. " Todd lowered his voice, a brow arched suggestively, "In every possible way."

He raised Bo's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "We will make magic, you and I. There is really no one better for you than me."

Bo grimaced as did Lauren, then glared at Julia. "I didn't know you're talking to RKO, Julia. I thought we're set with MGM."

"Oh, I wanted to but you were..." Julia glanced at Lauren, "otherwise occupied."

The accusation in Julia's voice was clear to Lauren. She was ready with a retort, but Bo beat her to it.

"I saw you yesterday and even had dinner with you. Are you trying to tell me you couldn't find a single minute to tell me the news?" Bo asked, grounding out her words slowly. "You may be my manager, but that does not give you the right to make my decisions for me."

Both Julia and Todd appeared to be startled by Bo's obvious anger. Lauren quickly ducked her head to hide her smile.

"I'm trying to ensure the best for you, Bo and trust me, I know what is best. You'll be wise to let me handle your affairs for you. A little gratitude would be appreciated. Your attitude is deplorable," Julia huffed.

Lauren looked up to meet Bo's eyes. She gave Bo a smile of encouragement and a discreet thumbs up.

A genuine smile spread across Bo's features for a few seconds. Then, it was back to fuming as she stressed to Julia, "I do appreciate your efforts, Julia but I should have a say in deciding which direction my career should take. It is my career and my life."

Todd interjected, "Bo, I'm sure Julia knows what she's doing. Have faith in her, she has gotten you this far. If it were me, I'd leave all my decisions to her."

Ass kisser! Lauren couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Well, it's a good thing Bo isn't you then, Todd."

"This does not concern you, Miss Lewis," Julia snapped.

Bo clenched her jaw, ready to unleash on Julia but Lauren quickly placed her hand on hers to stop her.

Calmly, she said to Julia, "I'm afraid it does, Mrs. Morland and you know why. Bo is my friend and I'm not going to stand by and let you continue to dismiss my friend. She deserves respect from you. I do believe you have good intentions, but your method leaves much to be desired."

She turned to a shocked and finally speechless Todd, wagging a finger at him. "Todd, I'm sure you're a nice guy but Bo is not interested in you. You're an actor for God's sake, I would think you would know a thing or two about body language. Either you're really persistent, or you're just plain dumb."

Lauren stopped her tirade, afraid she had crossed the line. Her fears were erased when she found Bo staring at her with a secret smile.

"How dare you!" Julia slammed her hand on the table.

Without taking her eyes off Bo, Lauren sat back and calmly folded her napkin. "I guess it's sufficient to say I have ruined the evening."

"No, it's not you who have ruined the evening." Bo threw an accusing glare at Julia.

Lauren saw Julia's knuckles turning white from her increasingly strong grip on her steak knife, nostril flaring. Lauren wanted to leave but she didn't want to leave Bo on her own with them, so the best option was to take Bo with her.

"Bo, would you like to join for a stroll this lovely evening? Lauren asked.

Todd instantly placed his hand on Bo's forearms possessively. "Actually, I was going to ask Bo to join me for a drink in the lounge."

Without looking at Todd, Bo took his hand and placed it back to his side of the table, and Lauren knew she would be enjoying Bo's company tonight.

Unfortunately, it was not to be as their attention was drawn to the man approaching their table.

"Good evening, . I hope I'm not interrupting. I was having dinner and saw you, thought I come over for a bit," the man greeted pleasantly.

It was amazing, Lauren thought, how Julia's entire demeanour could change in a split second.

Julia beamed, tone light as she said, "Mr. Lester, you came at the right time."

Does everyone staying at the hotel dine in this restaurant? Lauren wondered. Surely, there must be a good restaurant in town.

Julia stood and introduced Bo and Todd to Lester. When Julia came to Lauren, she could hear the reluctance in Julia's voice as if it would kill her to speak her name. "And this is Lauren Lewis, an acquaintance of Bo."

Lauren shook his hand politely and caught Bo's eyes, who smiled at her sadly. Lauren shrugged in return, knowing this would be the end of their day together.

Lester said something about the proposed movie, which Lauren didn't bother to pay any attention to.

"I've an idea, why don't we adjourn to the terrace for a drink and discuss this further? It would be a shame to waste a lovely evening indoors," Julia suggested.

Todd immediately jumped to his feet. "Yes, I think that is a brilliant idea." He extended his hand to Bo, "Shall we, Bo?"

Bo didn't move, eyes darting between the three waiting figures and Lauren, obviously torn.

Julia spoke up, "Miss Lewis, please don't feel obliged to join us. I'm afraid it would be a rather boring discussion for someone not in the business. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Bo glared at Julia but said nothing. Lauren wanted to whisk her away, but thought better of it. Whether she liked it or not, this was important to Bo's career and besides, she really did have something better to do.

"You're right, it would be boring for me." Lauren rose to her feet, gaze fixed on Bo. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

After a round of fake pleasantries, Lauren made her way out of the restaurant. She had just about reached the entrance when she heard Bo call her name.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"No, it's not. I would really rather be with you, but I don't, I can't..."

Lauren took Bo's hands in hers. "It's really fine. I understand and you should stay. This is an important opportunity for you, go and see what he has to say."

Bo sighed in resignation. "I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easily. If you need anything, I'm in room 309."

Bo beamed. "How about breakfast tomorrow? Nine o'clock?"

"It's a date. I think you better go before Julia bursts a blood vessel or hits me with her cane, whichever comes first." Lauren chuckled.

Bo let out a little laugh and hesitantly let go of Lauren's hands. She waited and was rewarded with one final smile from Bo before she disappeared to the terrace.

Lauren set out to change her clothes and find a car to take her to town. If she hurry, she would get to the shop just before they close. There's that little matter of buying a white rose hairpin she needed to attend to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** Yes,I'm posting another chapter tonight. As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 9**

Lauren was relieved the roads were relatively empty, otherwise she would have been run off the road with the way she was driving. The car jerked, sputtered, and at times, came to a complete stop as Lauren struggled to work the gears and maneuver the winding road out of the hotel with the heavy steering wheel.

She had never longed more for power steering and auto gear. She should have thought this through when she decided to drive herself instead of asking for a driver. To make matters worse, it began to drizzle.

Thus, it came with some relief when she finally made it to town in one piece.

She walked into Decker & Son to find Judy sweeping the floors and Samuel counting cash at the counter.

"Hi, are you closing?" Lauren asked.

Both of them looked up and Samuel said, "We're about to but don't worry, you still have time."

"We've been expecting you. The hairpin you wanted arrived this afternoon, I had it saved for you." Judy strode to the counter and took out the hairpin from the drawer.

Lauren couldn't help but stare at the item. Its white rose was a pristine white, the stems glittered under the light and the crystal sparkled like diamonds. Untarnished by age and heartbreak.

Images played in her mind; Bo sitting by the dressing table in the half light of early morning as she carefully tied her hair and slid the hairpin to hold it in place. A routine every morning for so many years, the hairpin aging as she did.

What went through Bo's mind then? Did Bo think of her, wonder what happened to her every morning?

Lauren picked up the hairpin, holding it gingerly between her fingers. Such a simple thing, yet it would come to mean so much.

Lauren was reminded yet again of what awaits her, the part of history that she must find a way to change. After today, she didn't want to imagine her life without Bo.

"You're looking at the hairpin all funny, Miss," Judy said, bringing Lauren back to the present.

"It's...it's really beautiful," Lauren said softly.

"That it is. I would love one myself." Judy nudged Samuel. "Don't you think it's beautiful, Sammy?"

Samuel took a brief glance and mumbled his agreement before returning to the task of updating the ledger.

Lauren could see the disappointment in Judy's sagging shoulders and fallen face. Maybe all men were really this dense.

"I'll take it. Do you have a box to go with it and can you help me wrap this up? It's a gift for a very good friend of mine, so I want it to look as pretty as possible," Lauren said.

"Of course, Miss. Would you like to pick out a wrapping paper?" Judy asked.

Lauren picked a simple silver paper with patterns of flowers. As Judy eagerly busied herself with making the gift as pretty as possible, Lauren moved over to Samuel.

She leaned over the counter. "Hey, Samuel."

"Yes?" Samuel asked distractedly.

Lauren grabbed his pen to get his full attention. "Listen, I think your girl wants a hairpin of her own." She tapped at a white rose hairpin in the display case.

Samuel blinked at her. "She does?"

Lauren nodded.

"She told you?"

"No, she told you."

"She did?"

Lauren nodded again.

"I don't remember her saying anything like that."

Lauren sighed, the boy had a lot to learn. "Remember a few minutes ago when she said she would love one herself and asked you if you thought it was beautiful?"

Samuel frowned. "Yes..." He looked over at Judy and lowered his voice, "I don't understand. She's welcome to buy one, I'm sure my father would give her a generous discount for it."

Lauren palmed her face, laughing. "Samuel, you are the cutest thing ever."

Samuel stared at her blankly.

"I think she wants you to give it to her. Like a gift, you know?"

Samuel blinked faster, mouth slightly agape before it finally hit him. "Oh...you mean she wants me to..."

"Yes, she does."

Samuel looked at the display case, then at Judy and back again. In a whisper, he asked, "What does that mean?"

Lauren stifled her laughter. "It means she wants you to give her something that she can cherish. It means she really likes you, silly."

Samuel broke into a smile. "She does?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

Samuel blushed instantly, suddenly finding his pen so fascinating that he couldn't tear his eyes away. "No..."

"Not yet then, but you like her, don't you? "

Samuel began tapping his pen on the counter. "Well..."

"That's a yes," Lauren chuckled. "The good news is she likes you too. Trust me, I know these things."

Samuel finally looked up, looking so young and boyish. "Are you really sure?"

"Later on, after you've closed the store, take one of the hairpins and wrap it up nicely like what Judy is doing. Tomorrow, when you have time alone, you give it to her and ask her if you can take her to the movies sometime."

Samuel nodded his head just as Judy came back with the nicely wrapped box.

"Here you go, Miss," Judy said cheerfully as she handed it to Lauren.

"This looks great. Thank you very much, Judy."

As Judy rang up the purchase, she caught Samuel stealing glances at his girl, his smile bright.

Lauren paid for her purchase, and once Judy was out of earshot, she said, "Good luck, Samuel."

"Thank you," he replied shyly.

She gently grasped his arm. "You two will go on to have a long, wonderful life together. I'll see you around."

She headed to the door, both envious and happy. At least, Samuel and Judy were certain to have a happy ending.

She wished she could say the same for Bo and her, but she told herself she was fine the whole day today. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out just as she wanted it to.

* * *

Bo waited patiently outside Julia's room, having excused herself halfway through their discussion with Lester on the pretense of feeling ill.

It was true, but it was not because she was sick.

She had been fuming the moment Todd showed up, no doubt something that was engineered by Julia.

This wasn't the first time Julia had pushed Todd on her. She had wondered why, as Julia had never approved of any man coming close to her before, but now, she understood perfectly. It was good for business.

She could even see the story Julia would spin for the public - from the moment their eyes met across the stage, they were enchanted with one another and the more they worked together, the stronger the feelings grew until they could no longer deny their love.

The public would lap up their love story, and hunger for more. A movie starring the two of them would be a sure hit.

Of course, Bo knew too the other reason - Lauren. And that was something she would not stand for.

To add to her anger, she learned that Julia had already agreed to the movie with Todd without even consulting her.

She saw Julia approaching and her fists clenched involuntarily. Julia didn't look too happy with her either, which further fueled Bo's fury.

Julia started immediately once the door was closed. "It was rude of you to leave like that. What kind of attitude-"

Bo cut her off curtly, "Shut up, Julia!"

Julia gasped in shock. "You've never talked to me like this before."

"You've crossed the line this time. What exactly was it that you hoped to accomplish tonight? Did you think I'm going to roll over and just do everything you want without question?"

Julia took a step forward, every inch of her body tensed. "It's that woman, isn't it? That abomination is the reason why you're behaving like this."

Bo felt brave, braver than she had been in a long time. She moved forward till she was just inches away from Julia. "Her name is Lauren. I suggest you remember that because you'll be seeing a lot of her in time to come. If you ever call her anything but Lauren, our business arrangement is over, is that clear?"

Julia's lips twitched, jaw clenched as she stared at Bo. Suddenly, she laughed, crude and taunting. "My God, I have underestimated her. Tell me Bo, what did she promise you? What wonders could she have offered you that you would be this bewitched by her?"

"This has nothing to do with her. This is about you, you treating me like my opinions don't matter. You thinking that you own me and that I should obey you blindly. I have tolerated you for a long time, Julia and I'm exhausted."

"I've given you everything. Without me, you would still be living in squalor, doing those pathetic plays in that dingy dump they called a theatre. Do you remember what it was like not knowing where your next meal would be coming from? Do you remember what it was like to perform in a half empty theater, for people who did not appreciate you? Do you remember, Bo?"

"Oh, believe me, I remember every single second. And I'm forever grateful to you for getting me out of there, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like your property, nor does it give you the right to control my private life."

Julia searched Bo's face for a moment. "Did she put this idea in your head? Did she ask you to leave me?"

Bo felt like screaming. She stepped back and began pacing. "Lauren has never once told me to do anything because unlike you, she actually respects me and trusts me to make my own decisions. Did you know she was the one who encouraged me to stay tonight? But I guess it doesn't matter what I say since you have already decided she's to blame for everything."

Julia's demeanour changed. She said softly, "She will destroy you."

Bo whipped around to face Julia. "And how would she do that?"

"You have fallen for her, haven't you?"

Bo was stumped for a second. She had been asking herself the same question. Now, from somewhere deep within, a sensation gathered, tumbling and pushing its way to the surface, engulfing her heart in a warmth that was foreign to her.

And she knew it to be true - love had made itself known in her heart in that moment. She whispered, perhaps more to herself than to Julia, "Yes, I love her."

Julia was almost pleading now. "I've always known about your preference for the fairer sex, but, Bo please, I beg you to think about this...this so called love. I know you want to believe it's real but it's not. It will only bring you pain."

Julia moved to grasp Bo's arms. "This is why I asked Todd to join us tonight. Don't you see? I'm trying to show both of you what your life together will be like. When you become a star, people will create this image of you, a fantasy and it does not include your unnatural love for a woman. The studio will try to pair you up with one of their leading men, they will expect to see you walk down the red carpet arm-in-arm with a dashing star. They will write you a fake romance so that people could indulge in that fantasy."

Bo silently gathered her thoughts as Julia went on, "Your life with her would be nothing but a big secret. Do you think she would be happy to see you with another man? Do you think she would be thrilled to read about your romance in the papers? Do you honestly believe she would put up with being hidden away like a dirty little secret? What about you, Bo? Could you be happy living a lie?"

Bo didn't know how to answer, hating that there was truth in Julia's words. But there was one thing she was sure of - this feeling, this love made her feel alive, made her feel like she could do and overcome anything.

How could she walk away from something so powerful without even trying to make it work?

She met Julia's eyes. "Perhaps I'm being naïve, foolish even but I'm willing to try. "

Julia's face hardened. "Why is it so hard for you to see the things you can achieve if only you would let me help you? All that you wanted, all that you have worked for is within your reach. Greatness requires sacrifice. Don't throw away the career you've always wanted for nothing."

Bo almost scoffed. "Don't you mean the career you've always wanted for me? I never wanted to be a movie star, that was you, all you. I went along with it because you kept pushing me. I did the movie because you wanted me to, I agreed to consider signing with the studios because of you. What about what I want? Does it matter at all? I don't belong in that world. My home is on the stage, it's what I really love."

In a sudden move, Julia tightened her grip on Bo and jerked her forward. "You're a stupid, stupid woman!"

Bo felt Julia's nails dig into her flesh. Julia's strong grip was straining her shoulders and her eyes were dark and wild. Bo forced herself to stay calm. "Get your hands off me, Julia."

That only made Julia yank her closer but Bo was not about to back down. She pressed her hands on Julia's chest and pushed with all her might, sending Julia stumbling back.

They stood a few feet apart, glaring at one another, neither willing to yield. After a moment, Julia straightened her posture and her voice softened, "I think perhaps it's best for us to table this discussion. You're obviously not thinking clearly. I know once you have time to think things through, you will come to agree with me."

Bo was incredulous. There really was no getting through to this woman. "I hate to disappoint you, but I have never been more clear about what I want."

Julia stood so still that it unsettled Bo but she went on, "Here's what I want you to do. You are going to tell Lester that I've no interest in doing the movie with Todd, then you are going to give me the drafts of the two contracts, and we will go through it point by point. I can't guarantee I will agree to sign with either studio, but I'm willing to consider if they are willing to give me more freedom to take on other outside projects. Also, if I do sign the contract, I want you to make it clear to them that my private life is off limits, which brings me to Todd. I have no interest in him, never will, so I suggest you stop trying to put us together."

Julia's voice was laced with venom when she spoke, "Do not push me. You know better."

This was the side of Julia that had always frightened her. Peter Fairman popped into her head, bringing with it a question she had always been afraid to ask Julia. Suddenly, she felt the need to stress, "One more thing, I want you to stay away from Lauren. Is that clear?"

Julia stayed silent. She backtracked to the door and without another word, she left.

* * *

Lauren huddled beside the small space between two shops, shaded from the rain. The street was empty, understandable considering that it's already past ten o'clock and the weather wasn't exactly kind.

Only an idiot like her would think it would be a good idea to explore the town at this hour with heavy clouds looming in the sky. But, she reasoned, the drizzle had stopped when she walked out of Decker & Son.

It's not really her fault that it decided to rain once she walked all the way to the end of the street, which was far longer than she had expected.

She stared at the wet ground and the tiny splashes of water bouncing off the forming puddles, distorting the reflection of the street lights. Her mind was a wonderful vacuum as she listened to the soothing pitter patter of the rain.

Inevitably, memories of her childhood surfaced. One of the few good things about living under the care of people who didn't care about you was the freedom. Tamsin and she loved to play in the rain when they were kids. She remembered afternoons spent running head on into the rain, their laughter carried on the wind.

Most of all, she remembered that wonderful sense of freedom and adventure in a world where it was just them and the elements.

Somewhere along the way, when they weren't watching, they grew up and adult sensibilities set in.

Lauren didn't feel like being sensible now. Indeed, nothing she had done over the past few days was sensible, or even logical.

Thinking back at how her life had changed in such a short period of time, she felt happy, and ridiculously silly.

With a joyful squeal, she hopped into the puddle of water, sending water splashing everywhere. She stretched out her arms and threw her head back, relishing in the feel of raindrops on her face.

Feeling young again, she twirled, laughing loudly, oblivious to the approaching figure.

* * *

Bo stood still under the shelter of the umbrella, spellbound by the sight before her.

Lauren playing in the rain, wet hair plastered to her face, the cadence of her laughter rising above the lashing rain, almost like a song. Lauren laughed as a child would, with not a care in the world.

The woman was wonderfully insane and how Bo loved her for it. She was content just to watch.

It wasn't long before Lauren spotted her and came running over.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Lauren asked in surprise, rivulets of water running down her face.

Bo thought she had never looked more beautiful, and could only pray she did not misread Lauren's interest in her. That would be devastating.

"I came to look for you. Emma from the front desk told me you rented a car and asked for directions to get to Decker & Son. I waited for a while, but it was getting late and I was worried you might be lost. So I drove here. I saw the car parked in front of the shop and the nice young man there told me she saw you walking this way."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Lauren bumped her on the shoulder.

Bo looked down at the wet patch on her dress. "And now you're getting my dress wet. May I ask what were you doing playing in the rain at this hour?"

"Any time is a good time to play in the rain." Lauren grinned.

"I know a lot of people who would disagree with you. You can catch a cold."

"I played in the rain a lot when I was a kid and I have never gotten sick. And I'm not going to get sick now."

Bo shook her head and sighed playfully. "Will you at least come under the umbrella?"

"I'm already drenched. What difference would it make?" Lauren smiled. Turning serious, she asked, "How was drinks with the RKO scout?"

"It didn't go well. I had an exchange with Julia afterwards."

Lauren titled her head. "Judging by the way you spat out her name, I'm guessing it wasn't a happy exchange."

Bo sighed. "No, it was not. She's just...I can't believe her sometimes. I don't want to think about it now." She looked at Lauren, soaked from head to toe and asked again, "Please get over here? I really don't want you to catch a cold."

"No, I like the spot I'm standing on. I get attached very easily." Lauren deadpanned.

"I worry about you. I fear there might be something not quite right with your head."

"I like to think of myself as eccentric."

"You seem rather proud of that." Bo was amazed by how effortlessly Lauren could chase all dark thoughts from her mind.

Lauren nodded vigorously. "Indeed I am. And you seem rather fascinated by me and my eccentricities. You must be, otherwise you would have ran for the hills by now."

Bo couldn't argue; fascinated, amused, enchanted, in love, she couldn't tell them apart anymore.

Lauren took advantage of Bo's moment of contemplation to slide under the umbrella, standing so close that she was dripping on Bo.

"You're going to get me all soaked," Bo chided playfully as she looked at the forming wet patches on her dress.

"Would that be so bad?" Lauren asked, gazing at Bo in a way that made her heart leap.

"Well, I might get sick too, and then, who's going to nurse you back to health when you're down with a cold?" Bo fought the urge to close the gap and kiss her.

"We can be each other's nurse. Picture us in bed, sneezing, sharing germs, and let's not forget the snot. It will be an unforgettable experience. One day, when we're old and gray, we will look back at these few sickly days fondly."

Bo would have had a clever response if she had not been so distracted by Lauren's body pressed against hers. Lauren gently rest her hand on Bo's, whose lips involuntarily parted in anticipation of a kiss. She saw Lauren angling her head and her eyes fluttered shut.

What happened next completely shocked Bo. She felt the umbrella being yanked out of her hands and cold drops of water hit her skin. She opened her eyes and yelped, "Lauren!"

Lauren laughed, kicking at the puddles of water at a stock-stilled Bo.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Is this about the dress again? Is this one not only expensive, but also does not dry easily? Okay, fine, I'll buy you another dress. An expensive dress that dries easily. That's two dresses I'm buying you, two. Are we good now?" Lauren teased.

Words failed Bo and she broke into fits of laughter. Lauren was staring at her, her gaze unabashed, and amusement flickering in her eyes under the streetlight.

Bo watched as Lauren extended her hand in a silent invitation. For a second, Bo worried about being seen in public behaving in ways many would deem appalling, but then Lauren smiled, so full of hope, that it shooed away her fears.

She yearned to be free, to live life on her own terms, like Lauren.

Bo slipped her hand into Lauren's, lacing their fingers and let Lauren pull her close. She felt Lauren slid her arms around her waist, and she found herself sinking into the woman.

Wordlessly, they swayed to the rhythm of the rain.

Bo reveled in the feel of holding Lauren so close, the dampness of Lauren's hair on her cheeks, the warmth of her breath tickling her neck and the coolness of the rain on her flesh.

Lauren began to hum, the melody mingling with the sound of the rain. For the countless beats of her heart, Bo listened to the melody, letting it wash over her.

Bo gazed upwards to the sky; the rain was beginning to slow and she could see the stars peeking from behind the dark clouds. She smiled a smile matching the splendour of the stars.

"I could be wrong, but I think you're enjoying playing in the rain," Lauren whispered against Bo's neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's not the rain I enjoy," Bo breathed as she pulled away to look at Lauren.

The corners of Lauren's mouth curled into a smile. "No?"

Bo shook her head.

Lauren frowned slightly, but it was not one of confusion or pain. "Would you mind terribly if I kiss you?"

Bo responded by lowering her head to capture Lauren's lips. She heard a gasp, whether it's from her lips or Lauren's, she didn't know.

She felt Lauren's hand curling into her hair, drawing her closer, asking for her surrender. She gave it willingly, their lips fusing and moving in a luxurious dance.

One last thought entered Bo's mind before all else paled and faded into the background - so, this is love.

* * *

 ** _October 2005_**

Tamsin made it to The Majestic in record time.

The call from Emma came in late afternoon. I think you need to come, it's Lauren, Emma said.

Emma didn't need to say more. Tamsin hung up, tossed a few clothes into a duffel bag and sped off.

Emma was waiting for her when she arrived and her heart sank further at the graveness on Emma's face.

Tamsin forced herself to speak, "Thank you for calling me. Have you found Lauren yet?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, I should have checked on her earlier when I realised no one had seen her in over a day," Emma said, full of regret.

Tamsin placed a hand on her shoulders. "No, it's not your fault. I can't thank you enough as it is."

Emma managed a feeble smile. "Come with me."

They made their way to Lauren's room in silence. Tamsin dreaded each step that took her closer to their destination.

When Emma opened the door, Tamsin drew in a sharp breath. "Oh my God."

"I left the room as I found it," Emma said.

The room was bare, except for the bed and the fittings. She looked at Emma for answers.

"Lauren moved everything into the closet and bathroom. She left everything behind, her clothes, purse, money, credit cards, mobile phone, everything. Her car is still here too."

"Oh God," it was all Tamsin could say.

Emma reached into her pocket and took out a small note. "She left this for me."

Tamsin took the note. _"Emma, thank you for everything. You have been wonderful and an incredible help. Can you do me one last favour and call Tamsin, and make sure she gets the envelope? I'm really sorry about the room. Lauren"_

"Where's the envelope?" Tamsin asked.

Emma led her into the bathroom, which was stacked wall to wall with furniture. On top of the side table was the brown envelope, staring at her ominously.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be downstairs, call me when you're done or if you need anything," Emma said kindly.

Tamsin thanked her and picked up the envelope. In a daze, she walked to the bed and sat down heavily.

Fear and hope clashed as she stared at the envelope. She inhaled deeply to compose herself and tore open the envelope, finding a letter and a notebook inside.

It'll be alright, everything will be alright, she mumbled out loud.

With trembling hands, she unfolded the letter and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 10**

The rush of heated breath against her lips and the shuddering body in her arms had rendered Lauren immobile, afraid to move even an inch lest it shatter this perfect moment.

She had written about this in her books, the magical moments that enthralled a person's heart and the all consuming wonders of love. She had lived her life content with cheap imitations of love, the momentary thrill of a brush of the hand against naked flesh, and the fleeting ecstasy of primal lust.

Now, she saw how foolish she had been all along.

With that realisation came her confession, "Would this be a bad time to tell you that I love you?"

Bo smiled brightly as she leaned back a little. "I don't know. Say it again."

"I love you." Lauren told herself to breathe as she observed Bo's expression.

Bo's eyes were shining and her smile aglow in the soft tremulous light. Her voice trembled with a hint of a tease as she said, "It looks like you're in luck, Miss Lewis because I love you too."

Lauren's breath left her in a rush. She looked into Bo then, and was overwhelmed by indiscernible emotions that left her speechless. So, she did the only thing she could do - she crashed her lips into Bo's.

She was dimly conscious of Bo's warm hand on the back of her neck, and an arm squeezing her waist. The glorious mouth moving against hers took all her senses away. Her knees were fast weakening, reluctantly she tore her mouth away and leaned heavily against the body in her arms.

Regaining her senses, Lauren began to laugh. "This was not how I pictured things would go."

Bo frowned. "No?"

Lauren ran her thumb over the swollen lips in front of her. "I thought I would have to work harder to get you to be mine.

Bo tilted her head and smiled. "I'm already yours?"

"Well, yeah. I have branded you, my dear, with that kiss. You will never love another the same way again," Lauren jested.

Bo rolled her eyes, laughing. "My goodness, your modesty is astounding."

"I know, right?"

Bo's smile mellowed. She brushed her lips against Lauren's temple. "I would love to stand here and listen to you gloat but I'm soaked to the bone and shivering."

"And here I thought you were shivering from the power of my kiss."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"And dented my ego."

"Well then, we must find a way to fix that. Somewhere dry and warm." Bo took Lauren's hand and pulled her down the street.

They had taken not more than a few steps when they spotted the couple standing a little to the side, staring at them. Lauren instantly recognized Samuel and Judy. She felt Bo stiffen.

"Shit," Lauren mumbled, reminding herself that she was now living in a different time and worried how this would affect Bo.

She looked at the two faces and could only wonder how long they had been standing there. She faked a cheery smile. "Hi Samuel, Judy."

It was Samuel who spoke first, stammering, "H-hi, we-we were just passing through."

Judy cut in, voice filled with astonishment. "You're Ysabeau Dennis. I swore I saw you walk by the store earlier, I thought I was mistaken, but it's really you!"

Bo tossed a glance at Lauren unsurely and forced a smile.

"Oh wow, I saw your movie about a month ago. You're so much prettier in person." Judy dug in her purse and took out her handkerchief and a pen. "Can you sign this for me?"

Bo nodded. "Of course."

Lauren was somewhat relieved to note that Judy was more excited about getting Bo's autograph than being shocked by what they were doing earlier. Perhaps they didn't see anything at all, Lauren thought. Then she turned to Samuel, saw his face and knew it was just wishful thinking.

She felt the need to do something, the last thing she wanted was for people to start gossiping about Bo and destroy her career. Seeing that Judy was occupied with Bo, she pulled Samuel to the side.

"Samuel, um, I'm not sure what you saw, but...I hope you understand how this could harm Bo...I mean Ysabeau.." Lauren trailed off, unsure how to approach this subject.

"Miss, it's all right. I wouldn't tell a soul. My Pa always tells me it's best to mind my own business."

Lauren looked at his kind smile and somehow knew he would keep his word. "Thank you. You're a good man, Samuel."

She stole a glance at Judy, who was still happily chatting away with Bo. "What about Judy?"

"I wouldn't worry, she didn't see a thing. She was too happy admiring her new hairpin to notice much else." Samuel smiled.

"You have given it to her already? That's fast work," Lauren chuckled. It was then Lauren saw the hairpin in Judy's hand.

Samuel looked down shyly. "I got really excited and I couldn't wait till tomorrow. We got a date at the movies on Sunday."

"Way to go, Sammy." Lauren gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder just as Judy skipped over.

"I'm done, we can go now," Judy said, clutching the signed handkerchief in one hand, and the hairpin in the other.

"Where are you two off to? " Lauren asked.

"Sammy here wanted to walk me home. I live nearby." Judy took his arm and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's getting late, I won't keep you. Have a good evening," Lauren said.

"I'll see you around. Do drop by the shop next week, Miss. We're getting a shipment of those new rayon pants that's all the rage in Paris. I think you'll love them," Judy said excitedly.

"I definitely will." Lauren laughed. She caught Samuel's eyes and mouthed a silent, thank you.

He smiled and turned to nod politely at Bo before walking off arm-in-arm with his girl.

Once they out of earshot, Bo asked anxiously, "Do you think they saw us?"

Lauren didn't want to lie to Bo just to make her feel better. "Samuel did, but he said he wouldn't tell. I trust him."

"Do you know them well?"

"Not really, I bought a couple of things from their store, but they're good people." Lauren patted the box holding the precious hairpin in her pocket, wondering if it's soaked from the rain.

"I trust your judgment." Bo managed a smile and grasped Lauren's wrist. "Please know that it's not because I'm ashamed to be with you. It's just that...people wouldn't understand."

"I know."

"Do you? You don't seem like the kind of person who would worry about what others think of you. I don't want you to feel like..." Bo dropped her head as if in defeat, "I don't know what I'm talking about."

Lauren lifted Bo's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I really do understand. We don't have to tell anyone, and the only thing you're making me feel is happy. I wish I could put into words just how happy you've made me."

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's wrist, looking as if she wanted to kiss her again. Breathlessly, she asked, "Can we go back to the hotel now?"

Lauren smiled broadly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Emma shifted restlessly on her feet, an eye on the clock. She had another half an hour more to go before her shift ends.

All was quiet in the lobby as most guests had already retired to their rooms. Emma was left alone with her thoughts, miserable ones at that.

That boy is not good for you, you deserve better, her father told her earlier in the afternoon after he caught her talking to Bobby.

How did a day that started so well end so miserably? After weeks of longing looks and shy conversations, Bobby had finally gathered the courage to ask her out on a date. She accepted happily, and drifted on cloud nine the entire day until her father brought her crashing down to the ground.

She was unable to get Bobby's disappointed face out of her mind when she told him she couldn't go out with him.

She kept telling herself that her father meant well, he was just looking out for her. But the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Even so, she dared not go against her father's wishes. He was her father after all.

"Emma," a voice said, startling her.

She looked up to see Bobby standing at the counter. She immediately looked around to make sure her father wasn't nearby and reminded herself that he should already be fast asleep at home.

"Bobby, what are you doing here? I thought you went home hours ago."

"I did. I came back to speak to you." Perhaps sensing Emma's hesitation, he quickly added, "Please, just a few minutes."

Emma didn't know how to say no to him, especially when he's smiling at her like this. "Sure, a few minutes."

She asked her co-worker to cover for her and led Bobby to a quiet corner in the lobby. "So, what do you want to speak to me about?"

Bobby didn't hesitate. "Is your father the reason why you changed your mind about our date?"

Emma wanted to deny, but couldn't. "He's just looking out for me."

"I know he is, as every father should, but I hope you don't see me as someone who would take advantage of you."

"Of course I don't, Bobby."

Bobby seemed relieved. "Okay, here's the thing. I really like you and by that, I mean I really, really, really like you." He drew in a breath and rushed on, "And I would really, really, really love to get to know you better and the only way I can do that is to spend time with you. So, if you want me to, I can talk to your father and work to gain his trust."

"No, please don't do that." Emma was horrified by the idea. Bobby didn't know her father like she did. Though kind and loving, he was a stern and stubborn man who didn't like to be told he's wrong, even when he knew he was.

Bobby bowed his head, and again his disappointed look tore at Emma.

"Bobby, I'll try and talk to my father. Just give me a bit more time," Emma said, even though she had no idea how to even start the conversation with her father.

Bobby was smiling again. "Alright, if you need my help, just let me know."

"I will."

He stared at her for a bit before he said, "I should get going."

Emma felt as if she had stepped outside of her body as she stood on her toes and gave Bobby a peck on the cheek. She blushed instantly and heard Bobby let out a little laugh.

He shifted his body as if to leave and back again. "I...I-I should go...good night Emma, sweet dreams."

She watched him backtrack to the entrance, a silly grin on his face, and her own heart thumping loudly. At the steps, he gave her a wave and turned only to bump into a woman coming up the stairs.

It was Bo Dennis and she was drenched. She talked a bit with Bobby, probably accepting his profuse apology and stood there after he left as if she was waiting for someone.

Emma walked over. "Bo, you're soaked. Do you need a towel?"

"No, that's fine. I got caught in the rain." Bo sighed, an unwavering smile on her face.

Emma thought she looked entirely too happy for someone who was soaked to the bone. "You must be freezing, it's best to go to your room and get into something dry, no? You'll catch a cold."

"That's what I said!" Bo laughed, baffling Emma.

Bo stepped onto the stairs, craning her neck. Emma followed her gaze and saw approaching headlights. She glanced at the woman standing next to her, noticing how she lit up at the sight of the car.

"She's here." Emma heard Bo said quietly.

She recognised the hotel car and knew who it was Bo was waiting for. She watched as Lauren got out of the car, equally drenched and with a matching smile.

Lauren practically flew up the stairs, never once taking her eyes off Bo. "You overtook me."

"It's not my fault you're a lousy driver," Bo teased.

"That car is really hard to drive!" Lauren threw her hands up in the air.

Emma watched their exchange with interest. It wasn't what was said, rather their actions that brought out her's curiosity - the slight brush of their hands, their smiles brimming with affection and their gazes ever so tender.

It was odd, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Oh, hi Emma. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Lauren stood so close to Bo that she was practically leaning on her.

"Good evening. I take it that the two of you had a lovely night out?" Emma asked politely.

"Very lovely." Lauren held Bo's gaze for a few seconds as they shared what Emma felt was a secret smile.

Emma shifted and looked away uncomfortably, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment between two people.

Bo seemed to notice her discomfort and immediately said, "I think we better head to our rooms, it's getting late."

"Yes, we should," Lauren agreed. Turning to Emma, she continued, "You have a good night, Emma."

Looking back at Bo, Lauren said, "I may not be as good a driver as you but I can definitely outrun you. I'll race you!"

And off Lauren went, dashing towards the stairs and stopping at the bottom to wait for Bo.

Bo looked around. Seemingly satisfied with the deserted surroundings, she bent down to take off her heels. "I can't beat her in these. Good night, Emma."

Emma looked on as Bo strode towards Lauren and together they ran up the stairs.

Despite her confusion, Emma couldn't help but smile. How could she not when they looked ridiculously happy.

* * *

Just as Lauren had predicted, she had beaten Bo to the room, but only by a few steps.

Lauren leaned against the door and smirked smugly.

"Don't gloat, the only reason you won is because I could hardly run in this tight dress."

"Sure, I'll let you believe that if it makes you feel better."

Bo slot the key into the keyhole. "Just you wait and see. A rematch is coming."

When Bo opened the door to her room, Lauren said reluctantly, "I guess this is goodnight."

Bo was disappointed, she was not ready to end their time together. "Don't you want to come in for a while?"

"Yes, I do, but I didn't want to be presumptuous. Besides, aren't you tired? You had a long day today and an even longer one tomorrow. I want you to get enough rest."

Bo grazed Lauren's hand. "I'm not one bit tired. Actually, I feel energised."

"Me too." Lauren lit up.

The second Bo closed the door, Lauren had her pinned against it. Without a word, she kissed Bo firmly, hands gripping her waist.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders to steady herself. A delicious burn began in her belly, rapidly spreading to her limbs. She had never known such a sensation.

Pulling away, Lauren husked, "I've thought about kissing you again all the way back to the hotel."

"I would be lying if I say that didn't cross my mind too." Bo struggled to catch her breath. The kiss took more out of her than the run up the stairs.

Lauren tore herself away reluctantly, chest heaving. She ran a careless hand through her hair. "Maybe I should go."

"Why?" Bo questioned quickly.

"Because if I stay, I'd want to kiss you again. I'm afraid I would never want to stop..." Lauren trailed off.

Lauren had voiced Bo's exact thoughts, but unlike Lauren, she didn't care. Conventional wisdom told her she should wait till they get to know each other better, that they had just met and she didn't really know enough about Lauren. Waiting was the right and proper thing to do. Her parents would approve.

But all reasoning was defeated by the fiery urgency burning her insides. Bo was feeling wonderfully reckless, longing to free herself from the rules she had built her life around.

She looked into Lauren, seeing beyond her beauty and into the endless depths of her eyes. It hit her then, nothing mattered but the fact that they loved each other.

Bo pulled Lauren back into her body and secured her arms around her. "Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked gently.

"Yes, I love you and I want to share every part of me with you."

Lauren smiled, rubbing their noses together and placed kisses on Bo's chin. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Bo took Lauren's lips, murmuring, "The only regret I'll have is letting you go tonight."

She felt Lauren smile into their kiss, her hand lifting to caress Bo's face in a touch so tender that she thought her heart would burst.

Wordlessly, she led Lauren into the bedroom. At the edge of the bed, Lauren kissed her again, slow and gentle, as if she was savoring her very essence.

The fire in her belly burned again. Her hands went to the buttons on Lauren's blouse, fumbling as she trembled. The next thing she knew, Lauren's hands were resting on top of hers, guiding her fingers.

Bo watched, heart pounding as each patch of skin was revealed. Lauren stood still as Bo let her fingers dance over smooth flesh. She slipped the blouse over Lauren's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Lauren took her hands again, bringing them to the bra clasp on her back and said, "Take it off for me."

Bo's breathing stilled as she unhooked Lauren's bra and gently slipped it off of her, revealing the perfection that was the woman she loved.

Lauren took a step forward, pressing her naked breasts against Bo's. Bo gasped out loud, a jolt slamming into her core. Her arousal was making her head spin. Losing control, she captured Lauren's lips and kissed her feverishly.

She was vaguely aware of Lauren's hands on her back, unzipping her dress until Lauren pulled away from her demanding lips, and cool air touched her bare skin. She looked down to see her dress pooled at her feet.

Lauren's fingers grazed her back, stopping at the clasp, her eyes seeking permission. Bo could only nod, words were no longer possible.

Lauren stepped back, taking Bo's bra with her and dropped it to the floor. She whispered as if she could quite believe what she was seeing, "You're so beautiful."

Bo's entire being shuddered at Lauren's words and the tremors began anew. Never had she felt more naked, more vulnerable yet more alive and more loved. Her skin seemed to burn from Lauren's adoring gaze alone.

In a whispering breath, Bo said, "Touch me."

Lauren swiftly took her in her arms and laid her down on the bed. Bo closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of soft lips placing little kisses on her face. A gentle hand cupped her breast as a hot, wet mouth traveled down to her neck, licking and nibbling, setting the ends of her nerves on fire.

She felt Lauren spreading her legs apart and placed her thigh in between. The grounding friction against her wet centre inflamed her mind.

A moan flew from her lips when Lauren closed her mouth over her nipple, sucking gently. Soon, she was reduced to endless incoherent whimpers, her limbs twitching unbearably as Lauren torturously explored the length of her body with her hands and mouth.

Her mind reeled from the sensation engulfing every inch of her, she was so close to exploding. Through a haze of overwhelming need, she begged, "Please, I need you..."

With another searing kiss, Lauren hooked her fingers inside the elastic of her underwear and tugged down, pulling it off her feet. She placed gentle kisses on the inside of Bo's thighs before sliding a hand between her legs.

Fingers parted the wet engorged lips, stroking sensitive, tingling flesh. Bo arched her back, offering herself to her lover, desperately needing more.

Lauren slipped her fingers into the most intimate part of her, filling her to the tilt. She lifted her hips, and soon found a rhythm perfectly in tune with Lauren's thrusts.

Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck, her pants hot against her skin driving her wild. Pressure built and gathered powerfully, all of Bo's emotions rushed at her as her muscles clenched so tightly that her shoulders lifted off the bed.

She clutched Lauren's shoulders helplessly, her world exploding in a myriad of colours behind closed eyes, her cries strangled. Spasms ripped through her body as her body, her heart, long denied, found release.

* * *

 ** _October 2005_**

Tamsin read and reread the letter several times, struggling to make sense of it. At the same time, she was relieved it was not a suicide letter as she had feared.

Not that it offered her much comfort. Should the letter be read by those who did not know Lauren, they would have thought she had lost her mind. Tamsin wouldn't blame them for she thought the same at first read.

But then, she read the notebook. Lauren was a meticulous note taker, there were stacks of these little notebooks at her office, filled with observations and information she would later use for her books.

The very idea of time travel was crazy, and adding to the madness, Lauren was doing this all in the name of love. Tamsin remembered the old woman and her mysterious plea to Lauren that night at the party, but it was an incident that was quickly forgotten, even by Lauren who had once joked she should write a story about it.

Now, the old woman had a name, Bo Dennis and Lauren believed she was her one true love. And this was coming from a woman who spent more time working than dating.

Tamsin didn't know if she should laugh or cry, but the one thing she was sure of was that the letter was not the delirious ramblings of a woman whose mind had been ravaged by cancer.

Lauren was too careful, she had planned every single thing down to the last detail. It was all in the notebook; the research on Bo and time travel, her meeting with Bo's daughter, her conversations with Emma, the hotel registry and even the details of the coin shops and costume store she went to.

At least, she desperately wanted to believe so.

Tamsin cracked open the window, hoping the fresh air would clear her mind. She could see the moonlight sparkling like jewels on the lake and an unwanted, frightening image appeared - Lauren's body floating lifelessly in the water.

She turned away instantly, trying to convince herself that Lauren would never, ever kill herself.

"She wouldn't," she said out loud just to calm her frightened heart.

If so, where was Lauren?

Tamsin had to focus on something, otherwise she would go crazy, wondering and worrying. She looked at the notebook lying on the bed and knew what she had to do. She may not believe her best friend had time traveled back to 1938, but Lauren did.

If she could retrace her steps, maybe she could figure out where Lauren went.

She hastily picked up the notebook and was about to reread it when a knock came.

"Come in," Tamsin said.

A much welcomed face appeared. "Hey, I came as soon I could," said Dyson.

He stepped into the room, immediately noticing the state of the bathroom and the opened cluttered closet. "What the hell? Did Lauren do this?"

Tamsin opened her mouth, intending to answer him, but all that came was a sob. Tears stung her eyes as the sight of their dear friend brought all her fears and regret for not staying with Lauren to the surface.

Dyson rushed to her side and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. "Hey, it's alright, we'll find her."

Tamsin only held on tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 11**

The sheets had grown cold and their heartbeats had slowed. Through the half-drawn drapes, a shaft of moonlight shone on the tangled bodies on the bed.

Bo laid in Lauren's arms, burrowed in the hollow space between her neck and shoulder. Lauren heard Bo sighed in contentment. She pressed a kiss on the crown of Bo's head and pulled her closer. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Bo pushed herself up on her elbow to look at her new lover, tracing a line over the curve of her cheek. "You didn't. Far from it, actually."

Bo batted her eyes away rather bashfully. Sensing her hesitation, Lauren kissed the hand caressing her face as a silent encouragement.

Bo returned her gaze to Lauren, quietly studying her. Her words were merely a whisper when she spoke, "I've never been with anyone before."

Lauren wasn't entirely surprised by the revelation. She had guessed this much. "I sort of knew based on the things you told me."

Bo gently kissed her lips and murmured teasingly, "You were paying attention then."

Lauren touched her lover's mouth, looking deep into her and swore her heart would cease to beat from the beauty she found there. "You had my full attention from the moment I saw you."

Bo stared at her, eyes sparkling like stars in the night.

Bo's voice, it quivered as she said, "I wish I could properly articulate what you have given me, how you made me feel, how you've changed my life. I have never known this feeling, I have lived without it my entire life. You have reached into the deepest and most secret reaches of my heart, and gave me hope, making me believe that all things are possible. There is so much to say...I cannot find the words, except for these - I love you."

Lauren swallowed, her vision blurred by sudden tears. One day, when she's old and grey, Lauren knew she would look back on this night and see how her life had begun anew. She would remember this one moment in time when Bo put her gentle and kind heart in her hands and trusted her to keep it safe.

Lauren met Bo's declaration with a deep, searing kiss. She wished she would never have to let go.

Bo whimpered when they parted, her breaths shallow. She was unable to deny her longing and desire any longer. "I want to make love to you...show me how to touch you."

A maddening, ascending rush of emotions tossed and tumbled inside Lauren. Barely breathing, she took Bo's hand and guided her to satisfy her overwhelming need.

* * *

Bo watched her lover arch her back, her eyes shut tightly and mouth open in a silent scream. She held on to the body in her arms, pulling her impossibly close. She didn't want to let go even as Lauren's climax subsided, afraid this moment would never come again.

"Oh God," Lauren gasped, her body relaxing. She lifted her head to look at Bo. "Come here."

Bo reluctantly pulled her fingers out and tucked herself into Lauren's arms. "Are you alright?"

"I think you might have killed me." Lauren chuckled as she lazily stroked Bo's hair.

"No dying yet, I've planned to have many more nights like this." Bo was thrilled she was able to please Lauren this much, considering how inexperience she was.

"Many more?" Lauren arched a brow.

"Many, many more." Bo was unsure if it was too soon to bring up their future. Julia's words rang loudly in her head, there was so much that could go wrong, so many things to consider.

She wanted to be brave for Lauren, for them, but she recalled the looks from Emma and Samuel. She shut her eyes to will away these troubling thoughts, determined not to ruin the night.

Bo heard Lauren's gentle voice ask, "What is it?"

She opened her eyes to see Lauren looking at her so tenderly that her doubts were silenced. She would be content with what they had now, right here in this room where nothing could touch them, and the future was full of possibilities.

Bo recalled every minute of the whirlwind two days, and found herself needing to know everything about Lauren.

She murmured into Lauren's neck, "Tell me something about you."

"What would you like to know?" Lauren exhaled in contentment.

"There are so many things I want to know about you, starting with where you were born and all the way to the day we met. But first, I'm curious about something. If I recall correctly, you said you have traveled far and long to get here. What did you mean by that?"

Bo caught the slight crinkle of Lauren's brows, and sensed her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

Lauren sighed and pulled her arm out from under Bo. She rolled on her side to look directly at Bo.

"Bo, there's something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to start. I'm afraid you might think I'm crazy and kick me out of your room," Lauren said seriously.

Bo mimicked Lauren's position. "Crazier than my clairvoyance encounter?"

"Yes, and I want you to keep that encounter in mind when I tell you how I got here, and know that stranger things can happen."

Bo was beyond curious now. "I will, please tell me."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and inhaled sharply as if she was about unload the world's biggest secret on Bo.

"Okay, here goes. It all started when I saw a photograph of you taken in this hotel. It was in the Hall of History."

"I have not taken a photo here and I don't recall seeing a Hall of History."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Not yet, but you will take a photo here and there will be a hall in the future."

Baffled, Bo said, "I don't understand."

Lauren sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist. "Maybe I should start from the very beginning. You came to see me at a party my friends threw for me when my first novel was published. You gave me a hairpin and asked me to come back to you."

"Now I'm even more confused. I think I would remember such an incident."

"You can't because it hasn't happened yet."

Getting more confused by the second, Bo sat up as well. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lauren glanced upwards at the ceiling, taking in another deep breath before saying, "That party happened in September 2000."

Bo blinked blankly.

"On October 3, 2005, I checked into The Majestic Hotel and that evening, I saw your photograph. Two days later, I made the decision to come here. Okay, here's thing, I came from the future...I time traveled back to 1938 just to meet you."

Lauren went on to tell Bo everything, starting from the first time she saw Bo to when she found herself in one of the hotel rooms in the present. Well, Bo's present at least, according to Lauren.

When Lauren finished, Bo could only stare at her as she struggled to wrap her head around the tale.

"Bo, say something. Please," Lauren said nervously.

"Have you been reading H.G Wells?" Bo tried to joke.

"No, I know this is a lot to take in and so far-fetched you might think I'm crazy, but every word I said is true," Lauren pleaded.

Bo stayed silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. There was no such thing as time travel, she told herself.

Maybe Lauren was hiding something about her past. This tall tale was just her way to avoid telling her the truth. She was a writer and writers were known to have an active and vivid imagination.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. You're talking about time travel here."

She saw Lauren's shoulders sagged. She placed a hand on Lauren's neck, squeezing lightly. "I really want to believe you but it's such a...it reads like something out of a-a book."

Lauren did say she was eccentric and she was certainly playful, maybe this was just a joke. Lauren was playing with her, that was the only explanation, Bo was certain of it.

Wanting it to be true, Bo asked as casually as she could, "You're pulling my leg? Is that it?"

Lauren chewed the inside of her mouth, directing her vision to her folded hands on her lap. Even though Lauren was smiling, Bo thought she detected a note of defeat when she finally said, "You got me! Julia seems to think you're gullible, guess this proved her wrong. "

Lauren laughed, a note that sounded oddly hollow to Bo. "And hey, it sounds like a good plot for my new book."

If Bo was wiser, she would have been alarmed at the possible secrets Lauren was keeping from her, but she didn't want to be wiser, her heart wouldn't allow it. Whatever Lauren was hiding, Bo trust Lauren to tell her when the time was right.

Lauren scooted closer to Bo, draping her arms around her shoulders. "That was a joke, but I pray that you believe my love for you is real, and that I did come here to meet you. Even before we met, I knew I would fall in love with you."

She kissed Lauren, conveying her trust and love. "I do believe you."

"Does this mean you won't be kicking me out of the room tonight?" Lauren cracked a smile.

Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's. "Not a chance."

* * *

Julia sat on the armchair facing the fireplace, mulling over her exchange with Bo. Her anger rising as the seconds ticked on.

She had faced many obstacles and challenges in her 52 years.

Born into poverty, she watched her father toil away fruitlessly on the small farm their family owned. Her mother died of tuberculosis when she was just 13, leaving her with a devastated father who soon sought solace in the bottle.

One evening, as she sat gazing out the window at the green and yellow rows of corn, she swore she would get out of that God-forsaken town and make a name for herself.

The day her father died, she packed what little belongings she had and walked away from the only home she had ever known and never looked back.

Like many dreamers before her and many after, she headed to the great lights of New York city, aspiring to become the next Maude Adams.

Unfortunately, she would soon realise sheer ambition would not be enough for her to make it big. So, she settled for marrying rich, and that she succeeded marvellously.

The moment she laid eyes on Edward Morland in his expensive tailored-made suit, escorting a pretty young thing home, she knew she had to make him her husband. He easily fell for her worldly charms and practiced sophistication.

Their marriage was pleasant enough, even though she had to admit she never really loved him as she should. And the great lights of Broadway beckoned still. Every opening night, she would be there in the box seat with her bored husband.

She marvelled at the talent some possessed, and often found herself longing to be standing there on the stage under the bright glare of the spotlight.

It wasn't long before she decided that even if she couldn't be the star, she would be immersed in that world. After some persuasion, she managed to convince her husband to fund her new talent agency.

Being a member of high society meant good contacts were easy to come by but it was not an easy journey. Being a woman, most people didn't take her seriously. She had to fight tooth and nail to get what she wanted, even fighting dirty.

She persisted and people soon learned she was a force to be reckoned with. Business flourished, but never once was she in awe of the talents under her management, most were decent enough actors, none destined for stardom.

That was until she saw the woman who was born to be a star.

She remembered that evening well; her husband had just passed away a week prior and to her surprise, she found herself missing him.

The large house was unbearably quiet and lonely, so she asked her chauffeur to drive her around town. For reasons unknown to her, or maybe it was fate that led her to that dingy old theatre at West 52nd Street.

She saw a poster advertising a play called, 'To Err Is Human' stapled to the wall and on a whim, decided to take a look, thinking an hour or two of watching a play would take her mind off her late husband.

The play was atrocious to say the least, but the young woman who played the lead took her breath away. Sitting on a creaky seat in the theatre, she saw the mesmerising talent that was Bo Dennis.

Bo was everything she had wanted to be, and she possessed an untouched greatness she had never seen before. In that instant, she knew she had to make Bo hers to groom and mold.

The only hitch was that Bo already had an agent, if one could call Peter Fairman that.

One look at the man and she knew his intentions were short of honourable but Bo always wanted to see the best in people. Nonetheless, Fairman was soon taken care of, thanks largely to his lack of self control. It wasn't one of her proudest moments, but it was necessary and she had gotten away with it.

Now, if the need arises, she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to Lauren Lewis, who threatened to take away all that they had worked for and destroyed their dreams.

Yes, it was their dreams, Bo and hers. Bo may say otherwise, but Julia was certain she wanted the same thing. It was love that blinded Bo and it was up to Julia to take the blinders off.

Of course, Julia would have to take care not to take too drastic a measure with Lauren. Unlike Fairman whom Bo loathed after she saw him for who he was, Lauren was someone Bo believed she loved.

Bo would ask questions, may even threaten her with harm. Julia was no fool, she was well aware of who Bo's parents were. Her own riches and power were nothing compared to the Dennis, and their love for her daughter were fierce.

Now that Bo and her parents had reconciled their differences, Julia could see Bo seeking their help to deal with her. All it would take was one word from Bo and they would make sure hell would rain down on her.

Julia had to be careful. Perhaps, what was needed to ensure Lauren would stay away was a different kind of persuasion.

A knock on the door jarred Julia from her thoughts. She opened the door, already knowing who it was.

"Mrs. Morland," the man greeted.

"Stevens, please come in."

Stevens strode to the centre of the living room. Julia observed him carefully, she had always enjoyed watching him move.

Stevens, her longtime faithful right hand man, had a tall, burly frame yet his steps were quiet, graceful even. His posture was always erect, his chest puffed out proudly much like a military man. He was soft spoken and had refined manners that hid a ruthlessness that would only be unleashed at her bidding.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Stevens asked.

"I may need you to take care of a pesky problem tomorrow evening. I hope it won't come to that, but I want you to be prepared."

"Of course. May I ask what this problem is?"

"Her name is Lauren Lewis."

His face clouded. "A woman?"

"Yes." She watched him closely, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Mrs. Morland, you know where I draw the line," Stevens said.

Julia wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of a man who had done plenty of unsavoury things but refused to hurt a woman.

"Always a gentleman, I see." Julia kept her expression passive. "Stevens, I just need you to do some heavy lifting so to speak. I'll take care of the rest. Do not worry, it won't go as far as it did with Fairman."

A brief moment of silence followed before Stevens agreed, "Very well then."

Julia smiled. "Good. Now, there's an empty trunk backstage at the theatre, where they kept the costumes. Take it and put it in the storage room by the back entrance. I will give you further instructions tomorrow. Like I've said, I hope it won't have to come to this."

"I shall take care of the matter now. Have a good night, Mrs. Morland."

Once Stevens was gone, Julia took out the stationery from the work desk and sat down to pen a goodbye letter.

She took her time to mentally write the letter in her head. Lauren was a writer, so Julia must select her words carefully in order to fool Bo.

Satisfied with what she had in mind, she began to write, "Dear Bo..."

* * *

Lauren banged her head lightly against the cold bathroom tiles, muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh, I came from the year 2005 to meet you. Of course, she thinks you're crazy."

Such a perfect night and she had almost ruined it by telling Bo the truth. She had hoped Bo would believe her, but wasn't surprised that she didn't. Really, who would?

No lies, that's what she wanted for their relationship.

Maybe in time, she could convince Bo. She did have a very convincing tool in her hands - knowledge of major events.

It was 1938, and massive changes loomed ahead.

It wouldn't be long before the Nazis invaded Poland, setting off a devastating war. It began to trouble her, the knowledge she had could well change the course of history. But again, who would believe her? Not even the woman who loved her did, what's more to say strangers.

It still bothered her, knowing millions of lives could be saved. She shook off the thought, it was far too big for her. She would have to worry about it later.

She washed her hands and headed back to join Bo.

She found Bo waiting for her in bed, leaning against the headboard, her lovely face bathed in the silvery light of the moon. She marvelled at her luck; she must have done something right in her life to deserve someone like Bo.

Bo smiled when she saw her. "There you are, I was about to check on you. You've been in there for a long time. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect," Lauren said, more perfect than she could have ever imagined.

Bo patted the wrinkled bedsheet. "Come here then, it's getting lonely without you."

She moved slowly, quietly, unwilling to break the stillness. Midway, she stopped and looked over at her clothes folded neatly on the chair and remembered the gift.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked when Lauren detoured to the chair.

Lauren dug into the pocket of her pants, and took out the still damp box. She cursed herself for not putting it in the car before she wandered off to explore the town.

She could wait and go back to the store to have it re-wrapped, but she could not imagine a more perfect time to give Bo the hairpin.

"I have something for you," Lauren said, crawling back into bed. She placed the box in front of Bo. "Here."

Bo's smile grew wider. "I love presents!"

"Open it. I'm sorry it's damp. I had it with me when it started raining earlier. I brought it from Samuel's store."

Bo took the box gingerly. Her fingers pulled at the ribbons and she unwrapped the gift carefully so not to tear the pretty wrappings. "I wouldn't care if it's soaked thoroughly, I would still love it."

She gasped when she opened the lid. She took out the hairpin gently, staring at it in awe as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, Lauren," Bo breathed. "White roses, they're my favourite. How is it possible that it feels like you already know me so well?"

Lauren wanted to say it's because she had done her research on Bo. But she knew that wasn't entirely true. It was Bo's trusting heart that allowed Lauren to learn so much about her in a short time.

"Because I do," Lauren said with conviction.

Bo pulled her into a deep kiss, her arms holding Lauren so tight that Lauren thought their skins would fuse together.

"Thank you. This is the most beautiful present I have ever received. I'm going to wear it tomorrow for the interviews and the play, and everyday from then onwards."

Pain stabbed at Lauren's heart, remembering that Bo had indeed worn the hairpin every day until she returned it to her.

Lauren shooed the thought away. This was not the time to worry about something that could be altered. She had been fine the entire day, hadn't she? Surely that meant she would be able to stay here, and grow old with Bo.

Perhaps misinterpreting Lauren's reaction, Bo asked, "Are you feeling alright? You look tired, my love."

"I am tired." It wasn't a lie. The euphoria of the day had faded, leaving Lauren in contented bliss and with it, came exhaustion. The fact that she barely slept a wink last night didn't help.

Bo placed the hairpin on the night stand and gently pushed Lauren down on the bed. "It's time for you to sleep."

Lauren didn't argue as she snuggled into Bo. No longer was she afraid of slipping away. In the circle of Bo's arms, she found peace, and she would sleep, knowing Bo would be her anchor to this world.

* * *

 ** _October, 2005_**

Tamsin waited in her car, taking the time to read more of Lauren's notes on Bo. Outside, the morning mist clung to the car, the sky lighting, as the sun began its ascent.

She left the hotel early, telling Dyson she needed to take a ride to clear her head. The pressure was mounting, both Dyson and Emma had advised her to call the police.

She should, it had already been more than 24 hours since Lauren had seemingly vanished from the face of the earth. She was hesitant, part of her was afraid of how the police would view the matter once they learned of the circumstances that led to Lauren's disappearance.

Suicide, they would say, just as Lauren had planned.

The press would have a field day, "Best selling author killed herself after losing her mind". Tamsin couldn't let that happen, not when she herself didn't believe it.

And there was the other part of her that wanted to believe Lauren. What she needed was time, just a day to piece the puzzle together.

The porch light turned off and out stepped a young woman in a pair of running shorts and jacket. She must be Eve, Tamsin thought as she got out of the car.

The woman smiled when she saw her approaching. "Hello."

"Hi, you must be Eve. My name is Tamsin and I'm a good friend of Lauren Lewis. I understand she came to see you a few days ago."

"Ah, Lauren. Yes, she did. Is she still at The Majestic?"

Tamsin was relieved that Lauren had indeed been here and it was not something she had imagined.

"Um, yes, but she's not there at the moment. She may be gone for a few more days." Tamsin decided this was the most honest reply that she could give. Can we speak for a moment?"

Eve nodded. "Sure. You came at the right time, there are things I need to pass to Lauren. I was going to give her a call later. Would you like to come in?"

Tamsin followed Eve in.

"Please take a seat. I'll go get the things." Eve said before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Several opened boxes sat on the carpet and on the coffee table were two worn photo albums.

Curious, Tamsin flipped open one of the photo albums, finding browned photographs of Bo in her younger years. Bo was indeed beautiful, she could see why Lauren was so enchanted by her.

"Sorry about the mess," Eve said when she emerged from the room. In her hands were a tape and an envelope.

"You call this a mess? You should see my place."

Even chuckled and seated herself next to Tamsin. She tapped on a photo of Bo on stage, a bouquet of flowers in her arms, flanked by her co-stars.

"Panama Hattie, 1940. My mother's triumphant return to the stage after a long hiatus," Eve said.

"She's beautiful."

"She was, wasn't she? I got a little nostalgic after Lauren's visit. So I ransacked the basement and took out some of her stuff. I forgot all the things my mother had, so many memories," Eve paused before asking, "So where is Lauren?"

"She had something to take care of somewhere else."

"I see." Eve glanced briefly at the envelope and continued, "I was actually hoping to talk to her as soon as possible."

"What about?"

Eve handed Tamsin the envelope. "This. It came yesterday."

Written on the sealed envelope, in neat handwriting was Lauren's name. "I don't understand."

"That makes the two of us." Eve drew in a breath. "Since you're here, I assume Lauren told you about my mother seeking her out about five years ago?"

"Yes, I was there." Tamsin wished now she had paid closer attention to the incident that night.

"I was already scratching my head about the whole thing and now comes this letter."

Tamsin was more than curious now. She held up the envelope. "You have to explain."

"Inside is a letter written by my mother. About three months before her death, she passed this letter to our family lawyer and instructed her to hold it until October 18, 2005. She asked for the letter to be sent to me here by October 19 and for me to pass it to Lauren. She was very specific about the date, the letter must reach Lauren by the evening of October 22."

Thoughts swirled in Tamsin's head. "Did-did your mother say why?"

Eve shook her head. "I wish she did. I'm still trying to understand the whole thing. They had never met until five years ago, and my mother gave Lauren her hairpin. She told me someone very special gave it to her when she was performing at The Majestic back in the 1930s. It was her most treasured possession. And now comes the letter. How could she possibly know Lauren was going to be here, and why October 22? I...I just don't get it."

"The hairpin, is this the one?" Tamsin pointed at a photo of Bo sitting in what looked like a dressing room, the hairpin clearly visible under the light.

"Yes, that's the one. She wore it every day."

Tamsin stared at the envelope as questions came at warp speed. Her speech was hindered by the lump in her throat.

What if it was all real? What if Lauren really did travel back to 1938 to meet Bo? Were they together now?

Tamsin stared so hard at Lauren's name on the envelope that her vision began to blur.

Was it really love? Had Bo really waited all these years just to see Lauren one last time?

She ran her fingers lightly over the envelope, tempted to rip it open and get her answers but she couldn't. This was too personal, she couldn't do that to Lauren.

How could it be possible that everything seemed to make sense and not at all, at the same time? Maybe, she was the one losing her mind.

Her breath hitched as something dawned on her. Assuming this was all true, it meant Lauren would return and it would be very soon.

Tomorrow was October 22.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 12**

Early mornings were Bo's most cherished time of the day. She was an early riser, always awake by the crack of dawn.

Those quiet, calming hours were usually spent reading a book or the newspaper. Some days, she would just sit by the window and enjoy the freshness of the morning.

But today, all she wanted to do was stay in bed and snuggled close to Lauren.

Lauren lay on her side, an arm stretched out across Bo's stomach and her face pressed against Bo's shoulder.

Bo gently swept Lauren's hair back from her face, and studied her features. Her heart swelled thinking she would be able to wake up to this glorious sight every morning for the rest of her days.

The quiet was soon shattered by loud knocks on the door. Bo jumped out of bed, put on a robe and hurried out of the bedroom to avoid waking Lauren up.

She closed the bedroom door before answering the door.

One look at Julia on the other side was enough to suck all the air out of the room. Still, she greeted Julia pleasantly. She would rather not get into another fight with her.

"Good morning, Julia." Bo didn't move, hoping to get whatever it was Julia wanted out of the way quickly.

"Good morning." Julia held up a small stack of papers. "I have the contracts you wanted. I thought we could use these few hours to go through them."

Bo's heart sank a little at being reminded of the decision she had to make. A few days ago, she would probably have signed them without much protest. But now, she knew better and there was so much more at stake.

"Why don't I take a look first and I'll discuss it with you later?" Bo asked as she took the contracts.

Julia's smile dimmed, but she kept her voice even. "We need to let the studios know today. I'm sure you can spare some time to go through them together now."

"I will make a decision today, now is just not a good time."

Julia's eyes drifted to the closed bedroom door. "Why, may I ask? Do you have company?"

As if on cue, Lauren chose this moment to appear, dressed in the same hotel robe.

"Bo, I-" Lauren halted when she saw Julia.

Julia visibly paled. It took a few seconds for her to recover and her lips into a contemptuous smile as she said, "I thought in the clear light of day, you would see things more clearly and come to your senses. Obviously I was wrong. You're just as stupid as you were last night, if not more."

Lauren rushed forward. "Hey, you don't get to speak to her like that."

Bo placed a pacifying hand on Lauren's shoulder. "It's okay. Can you give us a few mins? I'll take care of this."

Lauren looked back and forth between the two women. "Are you sure? Because if all she wants to do is insult you, I would rather stay."

Bo couldn't resist a smile at Lauren's protectiveness. "I'll be fine, don't worry. It'll only take a while."

With a sneer at Julia, Lauren relented, "Holler if you need help."

Bo waited till Lauren closed the bedroom door before she turned her attention back to Julia. "Don't waste your breath, Julia. Lauren is here to stay, you'll just have to get used to it."

For a tiny moment, Julia looked as if she was about to break down. "I just don't understand."

"I love her, and she loves me. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing is ever that simple."

"To me it is," Bo replied firmly. "Now, please go. I'll talk to you later."

"You will regret this, Bo."

Bo was caught off guard by the sadness in Julia's tone. But she said nothing, opting to close the door on Julia instead.

* * *

Lauren pressed her ear against the bedroom door. It was wrong to eavesdrop, that much she knew but she just couldn't trust Julia.

While she admired Bo's loyalty to Julia, she couldn't say she understood it fully. Bo may feel like she owe her career to Julia, and no doubt she did play a very important role, Lauren believed at the end of the day, it was Bo's talent that got her to where she was now.

There was a silver lining here, from what the older Emma told her, Bo would soon part ways with Julia. She briefly wondered if she was the reason for the end of their partnership.

Lauren didn't have time to dwell on the matter as she saw the door knob turn. She quickly scrambled away.

"She's gone," Bo said, tossing the contracts on the chair.

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling she's not happy to see me in your room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe."

"That would be putting it mildly." Bo smiled. She walked over to the bed and laid down. "Don't worry, I told her that you're not going anywhere and that she will just have to deal with it."

Out of curiosity, Lauren inched closer to the papers on the chair. "Are these the contracts from MGM and RKO?"

"Yes. I have to make a decision today." Bo sighed wearily.

Lauren picked up the contracts and skimmed through the contents. "It looks like RKO is offering more money."

"It's not about the money, that I have plenty of. I just hate the idea of being at the mercy of a studio."

Bo grew more agitated as she spoke, "I don't get a say in the roles I take. If they want me for a movie, I can't say no even if I dislike the script. Not only that, it will encroach on my social life. They will make me attend social events, even pair me up with an actor they want to promote off screen. My career, my life will be under its control."

Lauren frowned. She may trust Bo's love for her, but that didn't mean she would be pleased to see Bo on the arms of a dashing actor, sharing her proudest moments while she waited at home, wishing she could be there.

"I didn't even enjoy making movies. There was too much waiting around, and it just feels so different from being on the stage. Acting on stage is an experience like no other. It takes all of your energy to act before an audience. You have only one chance to make the audience believe in every word you utter and every move you make, there's no room for error. The thrill and energy are indescribable. I can't imagine giving that up."

Lauren listened in awe of the passion Bo had for her craft. She moved over and lay down beside Bo.

"Why are you even considering signing the contract then? It sounds like you already know what you want," Lauren asked.

Bo stared at the ceiling for a little while before answering. "I've been asking myself that same question."

"Is it because of Julia?"

A small, somewhat sad smile formed on Bo's face. "I suppose you can say that. She wanted this so badly. It's almost as if being a movie star was her dream."

"But it's her dream, not yours."

Bo sighed again. "I know, I know. I guess I feel like I owe her. She has done so much for me."

"I know you're grateful to Julia for helping you with your career, but I have to say it does not justify compromising your life to make her dreams come true. Don't discredit yourself. The talent and passion you possessed are what made you who you are today. What Julia did was open doors for you, the rest was all you."

Bo stroke Lauren's cheek lovingly."I love you for saying that,but Julia did a lot more than that. It's not blind devotion."

"Help me understand," Lauren said softly.

Bo exhaled noisily. "When I left home, I was such a naïve dreamer that I thought I could just walk into a theatre and immediately get cast in a great play. I soon learned that there are many others like me, all eager and many bursting with talent, lining up for an acting job. I almost got cast a few times, but always lost out to the next girl. It wasn't long before reality hammered a hole in my lofty dreams and by then, I would be happy just to get a walk on role."

Bo turned to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling once more. "Soon, I ran out of money and I knew I had to look for a job to sustain my living. You see, I couldn't have picked a worse time to leave home - it was during the peak of the depression. There were simply no jobs. I remember days spent walking the streets, going from store to store looking for a job till blisters formed on my feet. Everywhere I went, there were long lines of people like me. I could go back home or ask my parents for help but my pride wouldn't allow me to do so. I wrote them, telling them everything was fine and dandy. It was only later that I learned they didn't believe me. They tried to look for me, but couldn't find me."

Lauren nodded and placed her hand on Bo's.

"Eventually, I found a job washing dishes in a diner. It wasn't my first choice, I was hoping to be a waitress, for the tips, you know? But unfortunately, I couldn't even balance a tray. Growing up rich, never once did I have to serve anyone. The owner, took pity on me and gave me a job as a dishwasher. He probably could tell I was starving." Bo chuckled.

Bo curled into Lauren as if she was seeking comfort. "There was a period of a few weeks when I slept on the streets."

Lauren couldn't imagine being homeless. For all that Tamsin and she had been through, they always had a roof over their heads. "What happened?"

"I got evicted because I couldn't pay the rent and I didn't have the money to find a new place. So, I packed my belongings and took up a small corner at a nearby park. I was one of many. I would get up early to go to the diner to use the washroom and take my bath using the sink. Some of the waitresses and kitchen crew knew, but bless them, they kept quiet.

"After two weeks, I finally managed to save enough to get a new place. The room was the size of my closet at my parents' place and God, there were rats scurrying around, I could hear them at night. I was so afraid one of them would hop into my bed or start gnawing my feet when I'm asleep."

"I wouldn't blame them if they did, you are quite delicious." Lauren took the opportunity to ease the tension in the room and was rewarded with a laugh from Bo.

"I'm afraid any gnawing of my body parts is reserved for you only."

"I am the luckiest woman on earth." Lauren chuckled, then asked, "So, what happened next?"

"I was scraping by, it's a good thing Mr. Downey provided breakfast for the staff. That's one meal less to spend money on. Once things settled down a bit, I started making my rounds around the theatres again. I was finally cast in a staging of A Midsummer Night's Dream at a small, run down theatre as Helena. I wouldn't call the play a success, the place was barely half filled most nights but it gave me the first taste of being on stage. I managed to get a few small roles here and there, but never in a big play or even a legit theatre."

Bo lifted her head to look at Lauren. "Am I boring you with my sob story?"

Lauren cupped Bo's face with one hand. "Of course not, I want to know everything about you."

Reassured, Bo laid back down on Lauren's shoulders. She kissed her chin before continuing, "I was beginning to despair and started to believe that I wasn't good enough. One day, at an audition, I met a man who offered to be my manager. He was charming and he said all the things I longed to hear, he talked about how great I was, and how I could go far in this industry." A beat. "Peter Fairman, that's his name."

Lauren caught a hardened shift in tone as Bo spat out the name. She felt Bo's body tense against hers. She sensed an unpleasant story coming and tightened her hold on Bo.

"I believed every word he said. I should have known better, he only managed to get me one role. He was always making advances, but stupid little me brushed it off, wanting to believe he was just being friendly. That one play, he got me was the one where I met Julia. By that time, I was already on the verge of giving up, ready to swallow my pride and go home to live my life as my mother had planned. But Julia stopped me, and I thanked her every day for it.

"Julia, unlike Fairman, didn't sugarcoat her words. She told me exactly how tough it was, that talent and passion alone wouldn't bring me success. I loved her for not making empty promises. She laid out all the ugliness of the business and set a plan for me, but even then, I was stupidly reluctant to leave Fairman. I felt like I was betraying him for some reason."

Bo's voice quivered slightly as she said, "Things came to a head a few nights after I met Julia. He came to see me at my place. My roommates were out, and I could tell he had been drinking. He was angry, he said he heard that I was talking to Julia and demanded to know if I plan to sign with her. I was frightened at how angry he was, so I told him to leave and that we would discuss this matter in the morning. But he wouldn't leave, he just kept on yelling at me, calling me names."

Bo sucked in an urgent breath, prompting Lauren to say, "Bo, if this is too difficult, you don't have to talk about it."

Bo hushed her by pressing her finger against her lips. "I want you to know."

Lauren nodded. "Okay, go on."

So there he was yelling and screaming, I had never been more frightened in my entire life. The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control. I tried to make a run for the door, but he caught me. The next thing I saw was his fist."

Bo's voice faltered and Lauren held her tighter, yearning to protect her, even if it was only from a memory.

"I don't know how many times he hit me, but I still remember the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, and the pain. He yanked my head by my hair and smashed it on the kitchen table. I was disoriented by the blow, I could barely register what was happening."

Lauren clenched her jaw as her anger rose. She wanted to ask Bo the exact date and location of this incident just so she could travel back in time to get Bo out before Fairman showed up.

"I grabbed the first thing I could reach, which was one of my roommates' new table clock, and hit him on his head. I only hit him once, but it was hard enough to floor him. There was so much blood that I thought I killed him. I started to panic and the next thing I know, Julia was there. She came to talk to me about a role she thought I would be perfect for.

"Julia took charge. She checked on Fairman to make sure he was still alive and asked her chauffeur to make sure he gets medical help. I was in no position to argue so I let her take me to the hospital. After that, she took me back to her place. She wanted me to make a police report, but I refused. I didn't want my parents to find out, it would only distress them greatly and give them added ammunition to force me to go home."

Lauren kissed Bo's forehead tenderly as she stopped to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I hope that piece of shit paid for what he did."

"I wasn't rid of him yet. About a month later, he showed up at an audition and cornered me in the ladies. Apparently I put him in a coma for four days. He told me he was going to tell the press about how the heiress to one of the richest families in the country tried to kill him unless I pay him off.

"Thank goodness for Julia. She had her assistant Stevens, watch over me discreetly whenever I go out, in case Fairman decide to do something stupid. Stevens burst in at the right time and easily subdued him."

"Please say that was the last you saw of him," Lauren said.

"It was. I still couldn't go to the police, so Julia said she would take care of Fairman. He never bothered me again. Actually, he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth."

"What did Julia do?" Lauren asked. She wondered just how far Julia would go to protect Bo.

Bo pulled away from Lauren's embrace and sat up. Quietly, she said, "I don't know. I never asked either. The truth is I didn't dare ask. There's a part of Julia that scares me. I would rather live in blissful ignorance. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Whatever it was that Julia did, I'm just relieved and happy that Fairman stopped harassing you."

Bo smiled, her vulnerability shining through. "Thank you for listening. I never told anyone about this. Even after I reconciled with my parents, I couldn't tell them. It was too difficult, but it felt good to be finally be able to tell someone."

"I should be thanking you for trusting me." Lauren hugged her fiercely, her voice filled with determination as she vowed, "I would do everything I can to make sure no one would ever hurt you again."

She felt Bo tighten her hold, murmuring into her hair, "I love you, please say you'll never let me go."

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. "Never."

* * *

 _ **October, 2005**_

Tamsin's next stop was Fancy Pantsy, the only costume store in town.

She felt bad leaving Eve with more questions, but what was she to do? She couldn't possibly tell a woman she had just met that Lauren was the mysterious great love of her mother's life, and she had traveled back in time so they could be together.

Even thinking about it made her head hurt. She herself, at this point, still didn't know what to believe.

After she parked the car, she picked up the envelope, once again so tempted to open it and read the contents. Her fingers itched unbearably, even as she told herself not to do so. Finally, with a grunt of frustration, she shoved the letter and the tape of Bo's last interview that Lauren had asked for into the glove compartment.

She got out of the car and walked briskly to the store, following the trail of breadcrumbs Lauren had left her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Samuel Decker," Tamsin said to the girl at the counter.

"He's at the back of the store." The girl pointed at the elderly gentleman sorting out boxes at the back.

Tamsin slowed her steps, mentally trying to come up with a way to begin her inquiry without coming across as a nutcase. "Hello, Mr Decker"

Samuel turned around and held up his hand, chuckling, "Please call me Samuel. Mr. Decker makes me feel really old. I am old, but I would rather not be reminded of it."

Tamsin laughed lightly, finding herself liking the man already. "Samuel, I'm hoping you can help me. I'm looking for a vintage hairpin. Your store could have sold them a long time ago, maybe in the late 1930s?"

She took out a sketch of the hairpin she did earlier and showed it to Samuel.

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we did carry that particular hairpin. In fact, I gave one to my wife. It was the first present I have ever given her."

Tamsin detected a certain wistful note in his tone.

Samuel shook his head, perhaps shaking off his memories. "If you're looking for one, I'm afraid we don't have it anymore. Sold them out ages ago."

"Actually..." Tamsin began, this was the hard part. "I was wondering if you remember selling it to a woman sometime in...erm...October of 1938."

Samuel drew his brows together sharply. "My dear, that was so long ago, and I sold a lot of things to a lot of people. It's impossible for me to remember them all."

"Please try and recall. She's blond, about 5'6, and she was wearing a pantsuit. I believe it couldn't have been that common back then."

Samuel's answer came too quickly, "I'm sorry, I can't recall anything."

"How about Ysabeau Dennis?" Tamsin blurted out.

She saw Samuel's jaws tensed before he answered, "Well, I knew of her. She moved here in her later years, saw her a couple of times in town. She was a sweet lady."

"I'm not talking about her later years. She was here before that. In October 1938, she did a play at The Majestic Hotel," Tamsin pressed.

"What does the hairpin got to do with Ms Dennis?"

"Everything."

Samuel seemed to consider her for a long while. Then he said, "I'm really sorry, I can't help you."

"Wait, please?" She stammered as she tried to come up with a plausible story. "I...it's...it's like this..."

Samuel folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Tamsin took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Bo...I mean Ysabeau was an old family friend. Before she passed, she gave me the hairpin, and asked me to give it to the woman who bought it for her in this store a long time ago. It was in October, 1938. She told me the woman was very important to her. I just want to find out more about their relationship and to fulfill her wish."

Tamsin waited patiently, praying that Samuel would believe her big fat lie. Samuel looked down at the floor, shifting from feet to feet as if he was trying to make up his mind.

"Please? It's very important," Tamsin pleaded. She could see the conflict playing on his face.

Finally, he said with a loud sigh, "I guess it would do no harm now, Ms Dennis has been gone for a few years and things are different now. I never told anyone about this because I made a promise. So I hope you know this is not easy for me."

"Who did you promise?" Tamsin's body tingled with anticipation.

"The woman who bought the hairpin." He shook his head slightly. "I could never forget...you have to understand it was a different time"

"What do you mean?"

Samuel smiled a little. "Two women together. They didn't even have a name for it back then."

"What did you see?"

"The woman wanted the white rose hairpin. We had it saved for her. She came rather late, I remember we were just about to close. She paid for her purchase and went off. Not too long after, Ms Dennis showed up, looking for her. I pointed her in the right direction and went on with my business. Then, as I walked my wife home, well, she wasn't even my girl then. Anyway, I saw them down the street. The rain had just stopped, and they were soaked to the bone, but they didn't seem to notice."

Samuel locked eyes with Tamsin. "I could see them from the distance, laughing and holding one another so close, like they were dancing. As we drew nearer, they...they kissed. It was shocking to say the least, I just didn't understand it then. I didn't even think it was possible for two women to become sweethearts.

I know better now, of course. Anyway, they saw us and the woman asked me kindly not to say anything. I knew what was at stake, and it really wasn't any of my business, so I told her I won't. But I don't know if she gave the hairpin to Ms Dennis."

"She did," Tamsin said quietly. "Do you remember how this woman looked?"

"I can't say for sure, it really has been a long time. She was a looker, that I remember, but I wouldn't be able to pick her out from a lineup. Forgive me, there are days when I couldn't even remember what my grandchildren look like, what's more to say a woman I met briefly over 60 years ago."

Tamsin forced a smile. "I understand."

"I remember her name though. In fact, my dear wife, Judy and I named our first daughter after her. You see, she was the one who gave me the push I needed to ask Judy out. Judy said we owed her and well, she liked the name too."

"What was her name?" Tamsin held her breath, she could feel the answers she wanted within reach.

"Lauren. Her name was Lauren."

Tamsin struggled to keep her voice even. "Thank you, Samuel. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I hope you find her," he said kindly.

She could feel herself choking up. "I will. Thank you again."

She hurried out before her precarious control broke and stood on the street for a long while. She could almost see Lauren and Bo dancing in the rain on the sidewalk, their laughter floating in the air.

What if Lauren was right and she was where she was supposed to be?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** It's a two updates kind of day.As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 13**

When did she fall?

Was it the instant she set eyes on her face in the framed photograph in the hall? Maybe it happened as she pored over her life in the written words of strangers?

Or perhaps, she had fallen when her hand touched hers and the pieces of puzzles began forming a complete picture?

Falling, Lauren thought as she idly tracked Bo's movement.

She understood now, love was like a force of nature, a complete loss of free will. No words, not even for a writer like her, could adequately put her feelings on paper.

She tucked an arm under her head, observing, studying the object of her affection.

Bo was oblivious to the scrutiny she was being subjected to as she went about getting ready for the long day ahead.

"I'm afraid I will have little time to spend with you today," Bo said, smoothing the dress she had slipped on.

When Lauren didn't answer, she asked with a smile, "Are you listening to me or are you too busy cooking up some crazy plot for your book?"

"Neither. I'm too busy admiring the view."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended at being objectified," Bo said playfully.

Lauren laughed lightly and got out of bed. She slid her arms around Bo's waist, pressing her bare breasts into her torso and let out long, happy sigh. "Beauty is meant to be appreciated."

Lauren began swaying as she hummed a tune. She twirled with Bo in her arms, making the latter laugh giddily.

"I think we should start each morning with a dance," Lauren said as she slowed down.

"I don't think I'll have the energy to keep up with you." Bo lightly kissed Lauren's temple.

"I'll have to make sure you're well fed and taken care of then."

They stayed in this position for moments longer. Then, Bo asked, "What song is this? You were humming the same piece last night."

Lauren smiled, remembering the record she found at Bianca's house. "It's Rachmaninov's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, my favourite music in the whole wide world."

"Well, I'll have to look for the record, one for my collection." Bo's eyes fluttered shut. "I think you should put on some clothes. You're making it even harder for me to leave."

"Ah, you have seen through my wicked, wicked plan." Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck, sucking gently at the soft skin she found there.

"You are the devil," Bo whispered, her voice catching.

"Funny, I thought the same of you." She placed a trail of kisses on Bo's face, traveling up from her collarbone to her chin, finally stopping at her lips. She kissed Bo with abandon, bringing out a groan from her.

A whimper followed after Bo pulled herself away. "I really have to go. Now. Before I can't."

Lauren was tempted to be selfish. She could continue teasing Bo until she forgot there were people waiting for her. Unfortunately, her conscience got in the way.

She took a step back, needing the distance to control herself. "Go, I'll be waiting here."

"If I can't come back, will you meet me in my dressing room at around five in the afternoon? I may have some free time, but only for half an hour or so. I've saved you a seat for tonight's play."

"We can do a lot of things in half an hour," Lauren said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Bo beamed even as she attempted a look of disapproval. "I'm going."

Bo turned on her heels, halted and turned back again. Touching her hair, she said, "See? You're making me forget things. I need to do my hair."

Lauren sat down the bed with a bounce. "And I shall enjoy the view."

Bo rolled her eyes affectionately, brushing past Lauren to pick up the hairpin on the night table. Almost as an afterthought, she grabbed the bathrobe by the side and tossed it to Lauren. "Please put that on, you are distracting me in the most painful way."

Lauren sighed dramatically, making a show of her reluctance. She slipped on the robe and sat back down. "There. Have you no self-control, good woman?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Bo said breezily as she sat at the dresser, looking at her reflection.

Lauren's eyes roamed yet again, up the length of Bo's elegant neck, the bounce of her dark hair, the skillful hands as they twisted her hair into a bun.

Bo paused to look at the hairpin with a small smile tugging at her lips and her thumb stroking the rose. Lauren couldn't help herself, she strode to her side, and pressed a gentle kiss on the slope of her neck.

Looking at Bo in the mirror, Lauren held out one hand. "May I?"

Bo answered with a gentle smile and handed her the hairpin. Lauren slid the snap of the hairpin carefully under the bundle of hair, aware of Bo's watchful eyes.

Gently, she snapped the hairpin in place and stepped back to admire the woman wearing her gift.

Bo turned her head to look at the hairpin on her hair. Her words flowed as one with her breath, "It's perfect. Thank you."

Lauren's words got caught in her teeth as Bo stood and pulled her into her arms, capturing her lips.

Abruptly, Bo pulled away, her chest heaving. "I...I'm going."

Lauren nodded, her own pants overwhelming her ability to speak. She followed Bo out to the living room, and watched as Bo paused at the door to blow her a kiss.

She stood there for several minutes, her head caught in the clouds. The wheels in her head began turning. A story started to form.

She was suddenly fired up, inspired after months of not being able to write a single word.

A love story, one that transcends time, that's what she would write. It would be a tale of a love that defied logic and conquered all odds.

It would be her masterpiece.

* * *

The sturdy brown trunk was ordinary, used by the company to store props and sometimes, excess costumes.

Stevens had seen it being carried around countless times, never paying much attention to it, but now, it seemed to stare at him accusingly.

From inside the small storage room, he could hear the chatter and muffled footsteps outside. Everyone was busy preparing for the play tonight. He came to make sure the trunk was still where he left it last night.

He would take no pleasure in what he was about to do this evening. He hoped he wouldn't have to do more than what was asked by Julia.

He had made threats, caused mental distress and bodily harm, if needed, at Julia's behest many times in his 25 years of service. He never thought much of it. It was a job he was paid to do.

Emotional detachment was something he excelled in, it was something born out of necessity.

He was only a child of six when his father hit his mother for the first time. That day was forever seared into his mind; his raging father, arms swinging wildly as his mother cowered in the corner.

His most vivid memory was the redness of his mother's lips and her cheeks, bloody by the cruelty of his father's hand.

A painted face, he had told himself, that's all, a painted face. A deception he created to mask the horror, and his own anger and shame at his inability to protect his mother.

His mother meant the world to him. She was his guardian angel, taking the blows so he would be spared, and he had allowed it to go on for years.

Until the day he came home from school to find his father straddling his mother on the kitchen floor, his large hands choking the life out of her.

Something in him snapped. He was unaware of what he was doing until it was over. He recalled his father's lifeless eyes staring at him and how slippery the handle of the bloody knife was in his hand.

Even then, his mother protected him. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and together they carried the body to the pier in the dead of night. His chest felt hollow as he watched his father's body disappeared under the murky waters. He was 15.

He had done many things in his life since then, including fighting in a war. The last time he had to get his hands dirty and bloody was when he had to deal with Peter Fairman. He had no regrets about Fairman, that bastard shouldn't have hurt Bo.

Stevens was fond of Bo. She was different. While others in Julia's employment and circle shunned him, Bo sought him out and treated him as a friend. He also knew she defended him whenever others speak ill of him.

He sensed that Bo was, like him, lonely.

He arrived quietly yesterday and saw Bo with that Lewis woman after the rehearsal. They were talking near the orchestra pit, unaware they were being watched.

There was something different about Bo. Her laugh sounded lighter, her smile reached her eyes, and her movement less restrained.

She seemed free. Happy.

He had a feeling it had something to do with Lauren Lewis. That would explain why Julia hated her so much. He had long suspected Bo was attracted to women, after all his observation skill was excellent.

It didn't bother him and it certainly wasn't the first time he had heard of or seen such attraction. He had seen far worse things in his life. Besides, considering the kind of work he did, who was he to judge?

Stevens briefly wondered if he could talk Julia out of carrying out her plan. He shook off the thought. Julia paid him well to do her biddings, not be her conscience.

Lauren Lewis was just a job he had to take care of, he told himself.

Straightening his posture, he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Bo longed to slip away from the frenzied preparations. Everywhere she looked in the theatre, people were running about, setting up one thing or another.

Her two back-to-back interviews were done with, and next was a briefing with the director of the play and some last minute matters she would be required to attend to.

From where she was sitting, she could see Julia stealing glimpses at her as Julia conversed with the two talent scouts. Julia had badgered her every chance she had, asking if she had made her decisions about the contracts. As annoying as Julia was, Bo was grateful she made no mention of Lauren.

A smile formed as she wondered what Lauren was doing now. Maybe she's writing, or maybe, reading. She glanced at her wristwatch, there was still a few more hours to go before she gets to see Lauren again. Never had she wished time would fly by this much.

"Now, what could the young lady possibly be thinking of that would bring out such a glowing smile?" A voice startled her.

She turned around and lit up at the sight of Stevens sitting in the row behind her. "Stevens! I was just thinking of when I'll get to see you again, and here you are."

Stevens laughed. "You always know how to flatter me."

Bo liked the man, even though he was a mystery to her. There were whisperings among the company and some of Julia's staff about him, some of which were plain ludicrous like the housekeeper, who insisted that Stevens was an enemy spy during the great war.

She supposed the gossip was inevitable considering how little people knew about him. Stevens didn't help matters much, never once volunteering any information about himself to anyone and mostly shying away from contact with others.

Bo was someone who respected the privacy of others, just as she hoped others would respect hers. To her, he was simply the man who was there when she needed help, and a friend to waste away the quiet hours. That was all that mattered.

"When did you arrive?" Bo asked, turning around to face him.

"Yesterday afternoon. I have taken care of matters in Philadelphia, which by the way, is where the you will be performing in January."

Bo was delighted by the news. "That's wonderful! I've always wanted to go to Philadelphia. I hope you negotiated good terms for us."

"Of course, nothing but the best for you. But I must say Julia did all the negotiation, my job was to get the contract signed." He glanced at Julia. "Are those the scouts from the studios?"

The frown came involuntarily and a sigh escaped, "Yes, that's them."

Stevens regarded her for a second. "You don't seem too happy about them. I thought this was something you wanted."

"No, not really."

Stevens nodded thoughtfully, looking again at Julia before leaning forward to place a hand on Bo's shoulder.

He sounded almost fatherly when he said, "Do what your heart tells you."

"I wish it's that simple," Bo said.

She knew what her heart wanted, yet despite her disdain for the way Julia tried to control her life, and her hatred for Lauren, it still felt like she was betraying Julia in some way.

Stevens was silent for seconds longer, his mouth drawn downwards and eyes seemingly searching for something.

"Bo, no matter how Mrs. Morland feels about this, it is your life that will be most affected by your decision. You should ask yourself, what is it that you want? If this is not it, don't do it to please her."

Bo shook her head, amazed by how easily Stevens had laid out the answer for her. "You know, if Julia heard you telling me this, she would kill you with her bare hands."

"Well, this shall be our little secret then." Stevens winked.

Bo took his hand, wishing she could hug him instead, but she knew better. Stevens was not one for physical affection. So, she could only say, "Thank you."

* * *

The theatre was surprisingly quiet when Lauren strode in. There were only a few stagehands around, taking care of last minute matters.

She rolled her wrists to loosen the joints as she made her way to the dressing room. Her entire day was spent writing. To her delight, she found that words, once again, came to her effortlessly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this inspired.

She laughed to herself, guess that's what love could do to a person.

Walking down the narrow corridor, she took stock of the many props, boxes and racks along the way. There was an air of anticipation and excitement hanging over the theatre, just like Bo had described it.

Visions of days yet to come appeared in her head; she would spend the day waiting in the room, writing perhaps, as Bo prepares for the show. In the evenings, she would venture down to wish her love, good luck, and helped her with whatever she needs before settling down among the audience to witness the magic that was Bo on stage.

She could get used to this. Heady, and dreaming of the future, she knocked on the dressing room's door.

Seconds ticked by without an answer. She tried again with the same result.

"If you're looking for Miss Dennis, she's in the holding room with the photographer getting her photo taken," a woman with a shock of red hair, cradling a bunch of costumes said as she passed by the dressing room.

"Oh, where's that?"

"It's over at the other side of the theatre. Walk past the stage, then turn right, go straight till you reach the last door on your left."

Lauren gave her thanks and hurried away, growing more impatient by the minute to see Bo.

Voices could be heard as she drew near to the room; a man and a woman, both unfamiliar. She edged closer and peeked in, not wanting to disturb whatever was happening in there.

Bo sat on a stool in the middle of the sparsely furnished room, a woman fussing over her makeup. Her task completed, the woman stood back.

Unseen, Lauren watched as the photographer instructed Bo on her pose. Bo shifted her position, her body turned sideways at the waist. She lifted her chin, her face so lovely under the light.

Lauren's breathing stilled, there was something so familiar about this scene. Could it be?

Without thinking, she shuffled into view. Bo saw her at that exact moment, her lips slowly curled into a gentle and tender smile, her eyes shone with unguarded adoration and love. It was a look that Lauren knew was reserved for her alone.

The camera flashed, bringing light into Lauren's dazed mind. An inexplicable sensation tugged at her insides, humming deep in her belly as it dawned on her.

This was it.

She had seen this before, just a few days prior in the dimly lit hall. A few days that felt like a lifetime ago.

The framed photograph. The photo that haunted her so, the one that led her to this moment.

She was looking at me, Lauren realised, her heart bursting, she was looking at me.

* * *

 ** _October, 2005_**

Tamsin sat in the car for the longest time. The air was stuffy within the enclosed cabin. Outside, cars whizzed by and people walked briskly to their destination as the midday sun beat down on them.

She paid no heed to any of that.

How could so much happen in a span of eight hours? Just yesterday evening, she was sitting in the comforts of her home ,wondering how she could convince Lauren to come home and have the surgery.

How odd that, now she longed for the uncertainty of yesterday?

Her eyes darted to the glove compartment, the letter was calling to her. Read me, it said, read me and you'll get your answers.

Tamsin tightened her grip on the steering wheel, torn between respecting Lauren's privacy and her own need to know.

Lauren was not here, she reminded herself. Lauren would understand, and she couldn't possibly blame her for reading the letter. After all, Lauren was the one who left her with all the questions.

Lauren owed her this discretion.

She reached for the glove compartment and took the letter out. Sitting back, she tore open the envelope and began to read.

Her hands trembled, mouth moving mutely as she read. With each passing sentence, her heart grew heavier, sinking deep into the depths of her being.

Bo's written words were blurred by the unexpected tears in her eyes. She was exhausted by the time she finished.

Suddenly, she wasn't so sure she wanted Lauren to come back anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** My apologies for the weeklong absence. Life got in the way. As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 14**

Bo was anxious to get the photograph session over and done with. It was never something she enjoyed doing, and Lauren's presence was added motivation for her to wrap things up quickly.

That and the way Lauren was looking at her.

The second the photographer said they were done, Bo leapt to her feet and rushed to Lauren's side.

"Hi." Lauren's voice was as soft as a summer's breeze.

"Hi. Sorry, they dragged me out to take photos at the last minute."

Lauren shrugged, a tiny smile on her mouth. "It's okay, I found you anyway."

Bo studied her face. Lauren was looking at her as though she had just seen her for the first time. "Are you alright?"

Lauren brushed her hand lightly against Bo's as a sigh escaped her lips, "More than perfect."

"Let's go back to my dressing room." Bo suggested.

Without a word, Lauren took firm hold of Bo's hand and tugged her along. Together they navigated the narrow walkways of the theatre, out to the cool air of autumn and onwards to the hotel, and Bo's room.

"You're anxious to get back here," Bo remarked as she closed the door to her room.

She turned only to be met by Lauren's hungry lips. Rendered helpless by the passionate assault, she sank into Lauren's embrace.

"Oh God," Bo gasped as they parted. She held on to Lauren, afraid she would crumble if she didn't.

"In case you can't tell, I miss you," Lauren whispered into her ear.

Bo laughed, light and gay; she had been laughing a lot these past two days. She pulled herself away reluctantly from Lauren's arms. "There's something I want to tell you."

Lauren's brows came together. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's not bad news." Bo pulled her down to the couch. "I made a decision about the contracts. I told Julia I'm not signing them."

"Are you sure about this? It could really take your career to a whole new level."

"Yes, I'm very sure. The tabloids are kinder to stage actors. In fact, I don't think they care much about us, we're just not as glamorous as movie stars and that is perfectly fine with me. The last thing I want is to subject you, us to vicious gossip."

Lauren didn't look convinced. She played with Bo's hands, grazing her thumbs over her knuckles. "I don't want you to do this because of me. I can deal with the gossip, the press, whatever it may be." She cracked a smile. "I know I'm not exactly adept at tree climbing, but don't let that fool you. I can be tough, you know?"

Bo was reminded of the way Lauren came to her defense, and smiled to herself. "Oh, I don't doubt you're tough. While you are definitely a consideration, I'm doing this mainly for me. It's not what I want, never was. You have shown me what it's like to live the life you want. That's what I'm doing."

Lauren's eyes softened as she cocked her head, silently appraising Bo. After a moment, she said, "If this is what you want, I'll stand by you. Actually, I'm such a sucker for you that I'd agree with whatever you want."

Bo shook her head, laughing. "Be careful, I might turn into an unreasonable shrew one day and you'll come to regret what you just said."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Lauren grinned, then turned serious, "What did Julia say when you told her?"

Bo sighed, remembering Julia's unreadable expression. She was far too calm and that scared Bo a bit. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. She just nodded her head and walked away."

The frown came back. "Okay, that's weird."

Bo agreed, "It is but I'm hoping this means she had anticipated my decision and is already on her way to accepting it."

Lauren ran a hand through her hair carelessly. Bo could hear the skepticism in Lauren's tone. "I hope so."

Bo didn't want to worry about Julia or spend what little precious time they had talking about her. "Let's forget about her for now. There are other things I'd rather be doing and we only have an hour before I have to get ready for the play."

This brought out an impish smile from Lauren. "Now you're talking. What do you have in mind, Miss. Dennis?"

Bo answered by planting a burning kiss on her.

* * *

On some level, Julia already knew Bo was going to turn down the offers from the studios. But she had stubbornly hoped Bo wouldn't be so foolish.

And there was only one person to blame for this - that wretched Lauren Lewis. She cursed the day that woman showed up at the hotel, she should have sent her away from the very beginning instead of waiting till Lauren had wormed her way into Bo's heart.

But there was no point in dwelling on things she couldn't change. Instead, she would focus on what she could.

She glanced at the rapidly filling hall from behind the curtains, seeing the scout and lawyer from the two studios in the front row. She told both gentlemen to give her till tomorrow to give them an answer, although she had already decided on taking up the offer from RKO.

She turned around in time to see Stevens strolling up to her.

"Mrs. Morland, you asked for me?" Stevens asked.

"Yes, we're going ahead with the plan."

Stevens' features hardened. "Is there no other solution?"

"If there is, I wouldn't have asked for you," Julia snapped.

His expression ever so stoic, Stevens queried, "May I ask just what has Miss Lewis done?"

Julia could sense his hesitation, which irked her. "You have never questioned me before."

Stevens took a step forward. "This time is different."

He didn't need to say more, Julia understood him perfectly. She softened her approach. "Stevens, I know you care for Bo but trust me, I'm trying to save her. You know how important Bo is to me, I would never do anything to harm her."

Stevens darted his eyes away for a few seconds before replying, "Very well then."

Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

Emma carefully navigated the narrow and busy corridors of the theatre's backstage. In her arms were several bouquets of flowers, all for Bo.

It wasn't her job to deliver the flowers, but she had volunteered. It was a much needed excuse to get away from her fuming father.

Her father was unbearable to work with when he's angry at her, giving her the silent treatment and offering nothing but a glare and the occasional disappointed shake of his head. She wasn't exactly pleased with him either.

She could not believe her father.

How could he threaten to fire Bobby just because she wanted to go out with him?

Bobby appeared to be equally shocked when her father confronted him. He stammered, clumsily trying to explain himself and his intentions. Even then, Bobby had defended her, telling her father that she was not to be blamed.

It was at that moment when Emma realised her crush had definitely evolved into something more. Something stronger, more powerful.

But what was she to do when her father was dead set against Bobby?

Emma wished she was braver, so she could stand up to her father. Alas, her obedience to her father was ingrained in her from birth. So, she did the only thing she could - she fled.

"Oy, watch where you're going!" A man carrying two table lamps yelled, twisting his body to avoid collision.

"I'm sorry." Emma said meekly, startled by the rudeness of the man. It did nothing to alleviate her foul mood.

Thus, she was grateful when she finally made it to Bo's dressing room. At least she knew there would be a friendly face waiting for her inside.

"Come in," Emma heard Bo say after she knocked on the door.

Bo was sitting in front of the dresser, putting the final touches to her makeup. She beamed when she saw Emma. "Hello Emma!"

"I have flowers for you, Bo. Where should I put them?"

Bo pointed at the table already stacked with flowers behind her. "There will do."

Emma did as told, and hung back to appraise Bo, who had stood up to help her arrange the flowers. Bo was dressed in a flowing white dress with her hair pinned up, exposing the lovely shape of her neck and shoulders.

Emma thought she looked like an angel.

"Do you like it?" Bo inquired as she twirled to show off her costume.

"You look beautiful," Emma exhaled in wonder.

Bo playfully bowed. "Why thank you." Her smile quickly faded as her eyes settled on Emma. "Are you alright? Your eyes are puffy, you look like you've been crying."

Emma's hand flew to the eyes that gave her away. She lowered her head self-consciously. "It's nothing."

Bo moved closer, hand reaching out to lightly touch her arm. "Are you sure?"

Emma braved a glance and found curious eyes searching her face. Her resolve to stay strong weakened considerably. "I..."

Bo said gently, "Why don't we sit down?"

Emma allowed Bo to lead her to the lone couch in the room.

"You can tell me if you want to. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." Bo encouraged.

Emma could feel the words crawling up her throat, even if she thought it would be inappropriate to unburden herself on someone who was not only a stranger but also a guest of the hotel. It was exhausting keeping her problems locked up with no one to tell; she didn't have any close friends, her siblings were too young, and her mother tended to side with her father.

Her gaze traveled to Bo and in that lovely face, she found nothing but kindness. When the silence dragged on, Bo ventured a guess, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the gardener, would it? Bobby, right?"

Even a stranger could see her heart's yearning, Emma sighed inwardly. She smiled timidly, no longer able to stay silent. "Yes, it's Bobby. No, actually, it's my father."

"Ah, your father disapproved of him."

"How did you know?"

"You mentioned Bobby, then your father, I guessed it was heading in that direction."

Emma caught the knowing tone, and sensed that parental disapproval was something Bo had intimate knowledge of.

"Bobby asked me out and I made a big mistake by telling my father. He was really angry, and confronted Bobby, even threatened to fire him. I don't know what to do."

"And what did Bobby do?"

"He tried to explain himself and his intentions, but my father didn't care. After my father left, Bobby told me he's not giving up and if my father were to fire him, so be it."

Bo placed her hand on Emma's. "That's a keeper right there. It's clear he's crazy about you, and I think you feel the same way, no?"

Emma nodded, keeping her gaze on her folded hands. The words slipped out without her knowing, "I think I'm falling for him."

She gasped, shocked at her own admission yet relieved just to be able to say it out loud. She turned to see Bo sporting a gentle smile.

"Bobby is right not to give up." Bo leaned back, her chin lifted as she took on a faraway gaze. "I'm not encouraging you to rebel against your father, but love, true love, is hard to come by. If you're lucky enough to find your once-in-a-lifetime, you should fight for him."

Emma heard Bo sigh, as if in contentment, her smile growing by the second. "It would be worth the wait, worth the battle. So worth it."

Bo rested an elbow on her knee, absently touching her hair. Emma noticed her finger lingering on the pretty hairpin holding her hair in a bun, and she knew Bo was speaking from experience. Immediately, her mind traveled back to the previous night; the two rain-soaked women, giggling, teasing and laughing, so happy were they that she was envious.

Could it be possible? Emma wondered. She didn't have time to finish that thought for as if on cue, in walked the other woman.

"Sorry, I took so long. There's a queue a mile long at the la-," Lauren stopped when she spotted Emma. Instantly, she smiled. "Hi, Emma. Am I interrupting?"

Emma stood up quickly. "No, not at all. I have to go back to work before I get an earful from my father."

Bo stood as well, grasping her arm and said in a hushed tone, "Remember what I said."

"I will, and thank you." Emma wanted to give her a hug but didn't think it was right. "Break a leg tonight, Bo."

She bid Lauren goodbye and as she closed the door, she caught sight of the two women moving toward one another, their smiles so bright that she thought, even the sun paled in comparison.

Shutting the door, she leaned back. Again, she wondered, could two women fall in love with each other?

* * *

The voices in the hall buzzed like a massive swarm of bees. The moment the orchestra began playing, a hush fell over the crowd. She could understand why, the tune was so lively that Lauren couldn't help but tap her foot along to the melody.

She fixed her gaze on the heavy velvet curtains, willing it to open. She could barely sit still, excitement coursing through her veins like a raging river.

The music stopped. She leaned forward, knees bouncing and hands rubbing anxiously. The couple seated next to her looked at her in a strange manner.

Lauren flashed a sheepish smile at them. "I don't get out of the house often."

The couple quickly turned away to whisper to one another. Lauren only shook her head, and chuckled to herself.

A few seconds later, the curtains parted, revealing a scene in the wood with two sleeping men, and the spotlight doubling as the moonlight.

Out walked a man, followed by another, talking about The Minister. Then came Gavin, played by a man she could no longer take seriously, and thus had even less interest in watching.

The scene seemed to go on forever. If Bo doesn't appear soon, she might just keel over from her restless, excited energy. Then she heard her; the voice she knew so intimately singing, melodious and enchanting. Lauren sat up straight, frozen in anticipation.

Bo twirled into view, her movement nimble and graceful. Her bewitching smile seemed to light up the stage, ushering in an air of magic.

It was a gift to be able to watch Bo cast a spell on the audience. Lauren understood now the glowing reviews of Bo's performance tonight, every bit of praise was more than well-deserved.

The scene ended to thunderous applause. Lauren relaxed, listening to people talking about Bo. If she were still in 2005, she would have tapped them on their shoulders and told them proudly, that's my girl!

The next scene began soon after and Lauren lost herself in the play, enamoured by the woman who held her heart.

All too soon intermission came. Lauren wished she could slow time, just so she could savor the magic. It was like reading a book that gripped you so that you didn't want it to end, even when you're dying to know the ending, because you feared you might never find a book like it again.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Lauren wandered into the foyer to help herself to some refreshment. A man was waiting for her at the entrance, someone she had seen the previous day and knew to be a member of Julia's staff.

He spoke with an air of authority, "Miss Lewis, can you come with me? Mrs. Morland would like to speak to you in private. It concerns Miss Dennis."

Lauren wasn't keen on the idea, expecting another round of argument with Julia about Bo. That would only ruin the wonderful mood she was in tonight.

"Can't it wait until after the play?" Lauren inquired.

"I'm afraid not. It's an urgent matter. It won't take long, is waiting for you in the garden," he insisted.

Reluctantly, Lauren agreed. She supposed she should make an effort to please Julia, at least in some small measures, considering they would be seeing a lot of each other in the future.

It would only be for a few minutes, Lauren reasoned as she followed the man to the garden. Julia was seated on Bo's bench.

Julia looked up, lips drawn in a humourless smile. "Thank you, Stevens."

The man now known as Stevens nodded and excused himself.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Lauren." Julia patted the empty spot on the bench. "Come, sit with me."

"No, it's fine. The play is about to start, so I only have a few minutes."

"Very well, I shall cut to the chase. Name a price," Julia said calmly, catching Lauren completely off guard.

Though the implication seemed clear, Lauren had to ask just to be sure, "What do you mean by name a price?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Isn't this what you're here for? Name me a price and I will give it to you. Then we can all go back to our lives, you richer than when you first came here."

The gall of the woman! Lauren reined in her anger the best she could. "What do I have to do to convince you that I truly love Bo?"

Julia laughed derisively. "Why do we have to play this game? I've seen the likes of you many times, although you're the first woman to try."

Lauren inhaled deeply to calm herself before speaking., "I'm trying to understand you, Julia. Bo told me what you did for her. You clearly care for her, yet you don't seem to want her to be happy."

Julia puffed her chest, and even in the dimness of the garden, Lauren could see her hands ball into fists.

"You are quite wrong. Everything I have ever done was for her good, including this. You weren't there, Lauren. You didn't see the state she was in when I found her, you weren't the one who put in the time and effort to make her who she is today. You didn't see how hard she worked, the sacrifices she made..." Julia's voice cracked as her shoulders slumped. "You don't understand, she's destined for greatness and as long as you're in her life, she will never achieve that."

Unexpectedly, Lauren felt sorry for her, even empathised with her. She herself saw the same thing in Bo, and like Julia, wanted her career to flourish. There was a marked difference, though. Lauren would never force her desires and dreams on Bo.

She could hear the faint ringing of the intermission bell from inside the theatre. It was time to go. She could see no resolution to their situation, at least not tonight.

"I'm sorry, Julia. There is nothing you can do to chase me away," Lauren said firmly.

Lauren thought she saw a hint of sadness cross Julia's features as she said, "I'm sorry too, Lauren."

She couldn't discern the tone, but she didn't feel like dwelling on it, not when she was dying to get back into the theatre to watch Bo.

Lauren turned to leave only to be blocked by Stevens, jumping at his sudden appearance. She stepped to the side, and again he blocked her path.

"Let me through," Lauren growled. Her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Lewis."

Her body tensed as uneasiness crept up her spine. Julia wouldn't dare, would she?

She saw Stevens' eyes shift to something over her shoulders. She turned quickly, and was startled by Julia standing right behind her.

Her mouth opened to speak, but it was too late. The last thing she saw was the glint of Julia's cane bearing down on her.

* * *

 ** _October, 2005_**

Heavy clouds had gathered by the time Tamsin made it back to the hotel. She stood at the entrance for a moment, watching the sky. Lightning cut a jagged line through the dark clouds and the atmosphere grew heavy. It was a fitting reflection of her emotions.

"Tamsin!" Dyson yelled as he dashed down the stairs.

Tamsin steeled herself for the lecture she knew was coming, and Dyson did just that.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you the whole damn day! You know, for all the times you bitch about Lauren switching off her phone when she doesn't want to talk, you're doing the exact same thing. People get worried, you of all people, should know that."

Tamsin let Dyson go on with his tirade. Just seeing him was comforting; Dyson had been a great friend to her and Lauren for as long as she could remember. He was goofy and silly at times, but more often than not, he was solid and true.

Unable to help herself, she hugged him, effectively cutting off his speech.

His arms went around her body immediately, securing her with a firm hold. Breaking apart, he swept Tamsin's tousled hair from her face in a tender gesture and cracked a smile. "Is that your way of shutting me up?"

"It's either that or a kick in the groin. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll have to go with the hug. Blinding pain in your nuts is not fun."

"Good choice."

"Now, do you want to tell me where you've been the whole day?" Dyson asked, arms still wrapped around Tamsin's waist.

Tamsin saw no point in lying. "Lauren left me her notebook and I've been retracing her steps."

When she offered no more than that, Dyson asked impatiently, "And? Don't leave me hanging. Tell me you know where she is."

All that she had learned came rushing back to her. "I...I think she'll be back."

"You have to give me more than that. If you don't know for sure, I think it's best for us to file a missing person report."

"No, no cops. Please, just wait till tomorrow evening," Tamsin pleaded.

Dyson wasn't entirely convinced. "Why tomorrow evening? Why not now? This could be a life or death situation."

Tamsin couldn't tell him, she didn't even know how to begin to make him understand. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Dyson answered without hesitation.

"Then, please wait. Do this for me and Lauren."

Dyson shook his head slightly in frustration. "Do you know where she is?"

Bo's written words floated in her head and she said, "Lauren is where she's supposed to be."

Dyson pulled away, and looked like he was about to ask more questions when they were interrupted by Emma. "Tamsin, I'm so glad you're safe. I was starting to get worried when Dyson couldn't reach you."

"I'm sorry, I should have at least called," Tamsin apologised sincerely.

"Have you had any luck finding Lauren?" Emma asked.

"Some...can I speak to you for a minute?" Tamsin recalled Lauren's notes detailing her conversations with Emma.

"Of course, would you like to come to my house? It's just down that way." Emma gestured towards a small path by the side of road.

Tamsin nodded and turned to Dyson. "I'll see you in the room when I'm done, okay?"

They made their way to the bungalow in silence. Tamsin cast occasional glances at Emma, noting the frown on her face as if she's deep in thought.

Emma offered Tamsin a drink when they got into the house, which she declined.

"Emma, Lauren wrote in her notebook that you met Bo Dennis when she was here in 1938. I'm just wondering if you happened to..." Tamsin faltered, trying to phrase her question correctly.

Realising it was just easier to ask the question directly, she went on, "You told Lauren that you think someone broke Bo's heart. It was a woman, wasn't it?"

Emma showed no surprise, prompting Tamsin to say, "You knew."

"There's something I want to show you." Emma walked over to the cabinet beneath the bookshelf and took out a large leather bound book, which Tamsin recognised as the hotel registry.

Pushing the book towards Tamsin, she said, "Lauren came to me the night she disappeared. She wanted to see the hotel registry from 1938." She spread her palm over the leather, words coming out slowly. "Why don't you take a look yourself? I've placed a bookmark on the page."

Tamsin anxiously opened the registry, even though she already had a strong suspicion what she would find there.

"October 19, 1938," Emma said, "Go down the page to 9.21 am, room 309."

Tamsin traced the entries with a shaky finger, her breaths coming in shallow gaps. Oxygen vacated her lungs when she found the entry. She could recognise Lauren's chicken scratch anywhere.

Emma rested her elbows on the table, a hand cradling her head. "I don't know what this means. I-I don't understand how it's possible."

"You saw her, you saw Lauren in 1938. You saw her with Bo," Tamsin stated.

"I'm beginning to think it's her, but... I'm afraid this...whatever this is, might be too big for an old broad like me to comprehend."

Tamsin grabbed Emma's hand. "I have a strong feeling Lauren will come back tomorrow evening, unwillingly, and I need to know why."

Emma sighed wearily, her voice barely above a whisper, "One of them didn't come back..."

Tamsin's heart jerked, and she pleaded, "Even if you don't believe, please just tell me what you saw. Please?"

Emma regarded her for a few seconds before saying, "They were so happy." She drew a deep breath and began, "It was on the night of the play..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** As always, thank you for reading and the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 15**

Her throat was parched, her tongue dry like a piece of sandpaper and pain hammered at the back of her skull. Lauren could hear her own harsh breathing in the small, pitch dark confined space. She blinked hard to get rid of the white spots in her vision.

Her pulse sped up as she realised she was tightly bound; thick ropes wound around her chest, stomach, thighs and knees on top of the ones biting into her wrist and ankles. The only movement, she could make was to wiggle her fingers.

The last thing she remembered was Stevens blocking her path.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have known Julia would never let her and Bo be happy. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that Julia had gotten rid of Peter Fairman the same way.

She forced herself to stay calm, taking in deep, controlled breaths. The sound of the engine could be heard, and judging from the bumps and shakes, the car was traveling on uneven roads. That could only mean one thing, Julia was planning to take her to some remote spot to kill her.

Panic set in. This couldn't be happening. How could it be that after all she had been through, she would die at the hands of a crazy, possessive bitch?

Even in despair, that tiny glimmer of hope snuck into her mind. Maybe she wouldn't die, she was alive in 2005, wasn't she? Maybe this was the reason why she went back. If that's the case, there's still a chance she could come back to Bo.

Oh God, Bo. Julia would tell her lies, said she had abandoned her. Hell, Julia would probably tell Bo that she took the money and left. She could see the devastation on Bo's face and pain stabbed at her heart. Bo would leave Avon Peak believing all that she had told her was a lie.

The car jerked to a stop, startling Lauren. Her heart pounded furiously as she waited. A click, muffled voices, a whoosh of air and the hood of the trunk opened, revealing a grim looking Stevens. Next to him was Julia, face locked in a scowl with a lantern in hand.

She could see the stars in the sky and trees all around. They were in the woods. Her heart sank.

"What the hell are you doing, Julia?" Lauren growled.

"Taking care of business," Julia without looking at her.

"Don't do this," Lauren began, but was swiftly cut off by Julia ordering Stevens to gag her.

Lauren panicked. "Wait, wait!"

It was too late, Stevens swiftly stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth and tied another piece around her mouth.

"Negotiation is over, Lauren," Julia said. "Let's go, Stevens."

Stevens looked down at Lauren for a moment, and to her surprise, he mouthed, "I'm sorry."

The next thing Lauren knew, she was hauled effortlessly over Stevens' shoulders. She let out a muffled scream as she twisted her body, but it was useless, the ropes had rendered her immobile.

They walked for several minutes by Lauren's estimation, her vision limited to the back of Stevens' feet and the dirt trail which soon gave way to trampled grass.

"Here will do," Lauren heard Julia say.

Stevens put her down on the ground gently and stepped aside. A numbing chill spread through her body.

Julia stepped forward and hovered over her. "I warned you not to cross me but you just won't listen. I even gave you a way out and you had to be stubborn. What choice do I have?"

Lauren was filled with sudden anger; Julia had plenty of choices, she just chose the most convenient one to her. Never in her life had she hated a person more than she did Julia now.

Lauren knew what she was about to do was a stupid, but she was far too angry to care. By gagging her, Julia was clear she had no intent to discuss further. Lauren bent her knees as much as the ropes allowed and kicked at Julia's shins.

A shocked scream came. Lauren watched as Julia stumbled and pitched forward, landing on her elbows. Stevens made no move to help her, his face nothing but a hardened mask.

Lauren couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. If she was going to die, she would die fighting. She twisted her body on the ground and kicked at Julia again, hitting her knees this time.

Julia rolled away, holding onto her knees in pain. She yelled at Stevens, "Why are you standing there?! Do something!"

Steven didn't budge, his voice devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry, Mrs Morland, but I've told you, this is the extent of my involvement."

Lauren laughed through her gag; if Stevens didn't play a role in this whole thing, she might have liked the man.

Julia pushed herself up with great effort, gritting her teeth and even in the darkness of the woods, Lauren could see the blazing fury in her eyes.

"You think that's funny? You little bitch!" Julia yelled, hands waving wildly. She bent over and picked up her fallen cane.

Lauren didn't have time to prepare herself. The cane came down on her upper arm with a loud thwack. Blinding pain shot to her brain. Another blow landed on her lower back.

"Come on, laugh!" Julia swung her cane again, hitting Lauren's shoulder this time as she tried to squirm away.

One more hit Lauren squarely on her temple. Her vision blurred immediately as a burst of pain exploded in her head. She could feel the darkness descending on her but there was no time to recover. Julia continued her assault with a kick to her side, then another to her stomach, leaving her lungs empty.

Then it stopped. She turned her head, blinking rapidly to clear her vision and saw Stevens holding Julia back with a strong grip on her arm.

"That's enough," he warned.

Lauren watched them closely, her body curled into a ball as she forced her muscles to ride out the waves of agony.

"Get your hands off me," Julia hissed, her chest heaving in exhaustion. "Why are you protecting her? Do you know what she has done? This piece of trash made Bo believe she's in love with her. That kind of love isn't right. Is that what you want for Bo?"

Stevens' eyes flew to Lauren, yet Lauren didn't think he looked surprised. A moment of hesitation and he pulled his hand away. "We should go back, the play will be over very soon."

"I'm not done yet," Julia snapped. "Didn't you hear what I said?

"I heard." He moved in until his face was just inches away from Julia. "I think this is enough to teach her a lesson, don't you? Don't take it too far."

Stevens looked at Lauren one more time, his expression one of regret before he walked a few paces down the trail they came from.

Relief washed through Lauren. At least, she knew she wouldn't be killed.

When Julia didn't follow, Stevens turned around and said, "Mrs Morland, are you coming? I would hate to leave you in the woods considering your navigation skill is somewhat lacking. It would be easy to get lost here."

Lauren recognized a threat when she heard one, and that was most definitely a threat. She fixed her eyes on Stevens, praying he would take pity on her and set her free. He looked at Lauren for a second, then he turned away.

Julia's shoes came into view, sending dust flying into Lauren's face.

Julia stared down at Lauren, her lips stretched in a grim line. "Take this as a warning. Next time, I won't be so kind. It would be wise for you to stay away from Bo." She paused, squaring her shoulders. "The company will depart first thing in the morning and Bo will be coming with us. So this shall be goodbye, Miss Lewis. Let's hope for your sake, we will never meet again."

Lauren's body shook with frustration, fingers desperately wiggling, trying to reach the knot binding her wrist as Julia and Stevens walked away.

She yelled, straining the muscles in her throat even though she had no idea what that would accomplish. Soon, the two figures faded into the darkness of the wood.

She rolled on her back, spent from her exertion. Up above, the stars twinkled and the moon shone down on her, oblivious to her despair.

* * *

The applause was thunderous and the hall echoed with shouts of, "Brava!".

Bo bowed for the third time. Lifting her head, she once again searched the standing audience for Lauren but it was hard to see in the blinding spotlight. Come to think of it, Bo couldn't remember seeing her since before the intermission.

Once the curtain closed, she perked up. Lauren would surely be waiting for her in her dressing room; that would explain why she couldn't find her among the audience.

She passed the bouquet of flowers to one of her co-stars, and hurried towards her dressing room. She lifted the hem of her skirt, steps quickening as she drew nearer to her destination, all the while telling herself to slow down.

Bo burst into the room only to find the place empty. Her spirit deflated, and her smile faded. She stepped out to the corridor, looking passed the bodies that crowded the place, unsure what to do next.

Maybe Lauren was held up by the slow moving line out of the theatre or she could be mingling in the foyer, waiting for her to come out. Both were plausible.

Bo did tell Lauren that she had made a habit of meeting fans after the show. Yes, that must be it, Bo reasoned.

Eager now to get to the foyer, she locked the door and hastily changed her clothes.

Emma should be sleeping, she had the early morning shift tomorrow. She tried, but all she did was toss and turn, burrowed under the sheets in her small bed, her restless mind replaying Bobby's vow to never give up.

Fed up, she climbed out of the bed and tiptoed out of the house. She clung to the thin jacket she threw on, inhaling the chilly air of fall and sat down on the bench her father made just outside the house.

From where she sat, she could see cars lining the entrance of the hotel, people milling around. The play must be over. She was sure it was a success.

Emma thought of Bo's words then, remembering the dreamy glaze in Bo's eyes and the happiness that rose and swelled in her voice as she said them.

And the more Emma thought about it, the more she was convinced the source of Bo's happiness was Lauren Lewis. It was no doubt unusual. She supposed she should be disgusted, but to her surprise, she wasn't.

Growing up in the hotel, she had seen plenty of appalling and bizarre behaviour; Mr. Steward, who stood proudly with his wife and two children every Sunday in church, discreetly sharing a room with different women every other week; Mrs. Draper who barked at the hotel staff like they were the dirt on her fancy shoes, yet treated her pet dog like a precious child; and the horrid who pinched and grope the waitresses and room maids every chance he got.

Those she found disgusting, not two people who seemed to be truly in love.

The glare of headlights shook her from her musings. She saw a car pull to a stop at the far end of the road, a quiet spot near to where she sat, and for first time she noticed a man waiting there.

Tall and thin like a beanpole, the man appeared to be nervous with the way he kept looking around. Curious, Emma got up and moved a little closer, and recognised the man as Mark, her colleague at the front desk. She noticed he was still wearing his uniform.

She stayed close to the trees so she wouldn't be seen. There were two people in the car; a man she was sure she had seen before , but couldn't place him. The woman on the passenger side she, unfortunately, knew well. It was Julia Morland.

Mark was talking to Julia and the man through the car window, but Emma was too far away to hear them. She saw Mark reaching in to take something from Julia, which he quickly stuffed into his pockets. A short while later, the car drove off towards the entrance and Mark sprinted back behind them.

Though she wondered what the exchange was about, it was not unusual for the staff to run personal errands for guests. In some cases, discreetly.

Maybe, that was all there is to it, Emma reasoned and sat back down on the bench, preferring to wallow in self-pity over the sorry state of her life.

* * *

The foyer was empty, the lights dimmed in the hall and the company packing up backstage to prepare for their departure tomorrow. And yet there was still no sign of Lauren.

Bo went back to her hotel room only to be disappointed again. She had asked around, no one had seen Lauren. She was starting to panic; something must have happened or Lauren would be here.

She searched the theatre again, even waited in the garden for a short while. At a loss, she wandered back to the hotel where she found Julia speaking to Mr. Lester in the lobby. Julia waved when she saw Bo signalling her to wait while she said goodbye to Lester.

"Bo, good that you're here. There has been a change of plans, you are to leave with the company tomorrow," Julia said casually.

Bo knew this had everything to do with Julia not wanting her to spend time alone with Lauren, but she was far too worried to even raise her voice. All she managed was a quiet, "Why?"

"I might have an exciting new play lined up for you in New York. The backers want to meet you tomorrow evening to discuss further."

"We have an agreement, Julia. You agreed to let me take a week off after this play weeks ago, and I expect you to honour your word," Bo said firmly.

"I can't help it if the backers decided to go ahead with their plans. This is going to be big, Bo, so I suggest you go back to your room and get some sle-"

Bo cut her off curtly, "I'm staying. That's the end of this discussion."

Julia's face soured. "Must you be this difficult?"

"Goodnight, Julia. Have a safe journey tomorrow." Bo hurried away without waiting for an answer.

She didn't get far; one of the staff stopped her and handed her an envelope. "Miss Dennis, Miss Lewis asked me to pass this to you."

Bo's heart jumped. She grabbed the envelope, opening it clumsily. "Do you know where she is..." she glanced at his name tag and added, "Mark?"

"She left about two hours ago, Miss Dennis."

Bo's movement stilled, as did her breathing. "What do you mean she left?"

"Um..." Mark's eyes darted around before continuing, "She-she checked out of the hotel."

She heard him say the words, saw his lips move but he might as well be talking in a foreign language. Her voice quivered in disbelief, "Say that again."

Mark blinked rapidly, licking his lips nervously. "She...Miss-Miss Lewis checked out two hours ago."

Bo shook her head feebly. She heard Mark ask,"Is that all, Miss Dennis?"

She looked at him and mumbled. "Yes."

Mark nodded and ran away like a terrified child.

Bo stared at the folded letter, heavy like lead in her hands. She could hear the chatter all around, figures passing by from the corners of her eyes; the lobby was a hive of activity, yet she had never felt more alone.

She closed her eyes, steeling herself as she carefully unfolded the letter. From the first sentence, her eyes began to water.

 _Dear Bo,_

 _There is really no right way to say this, so I shall spare you a long, rambling letter. I have thought long and hard about this, about us ,and I have come to realise that we could never work._

 _I meant every word I said, I do love you, with all my heart, and all that is true. But being together will only bring us pain in the long run. You are better off without me, there is much for you to achieve, dreams to turn into reality and I know I will only stand in your way._

 _So, I shall bid you goodbye, and wish you all the happiness in the world. You shall remain forever, the most cherished part of me._

 _My love always,_

 _Lauren._

 _PS: Please forgive me for being a coward. I can't tell you in person, for I know with just a glance, I would stay forever._

Her breathing became haggard, it felt as if she was choking. She read the letter again, and again, her mind struggling to make sense of the words.

Lauren wouldn't leave her, she just wouldn't. She ran through everything that had happened between them the past few days, recalling every word, every touch, and she couldn't find one hint of Lauren's intention to leave her.

"Bo? What's wrong?" Julia placed her hand on Bo's back.

Bo turned to her, tears threatening to spill over, causing Julia to exclaim,"My goodness, what happened?"

Instead of answering, Bo ran to the front desk. "Mark, take me to her room."

"I'm sorry?" Mark asked.

"Lauren Lewis' room, I want to see her room!" Bo raised her voice. When he seemed to hesitate, she pounded the counter. "Now!"

"Yes..yes, ma'am," he stammered and with shaky fingers, plucked the key from the holders.

Bo walked ahead, taking long, jerky strides. She brushed aside an inquiring Julia and ran up the stairs, her heart telling her over and over again, Lauren wouldn't leave her, Lauren loved her, she wouldn't leave, not like this.

She reached the door, barely breathing from her run and her wildly churning emotions. Mark hastily opened the door and stepped aside.

Bo stood by the doorway, suddenly afraid to go in, afraid of what she would find. She swallowed, and took a deep breath and put her foot forward.

The bed was perfectly made, stationeries placed neatly on the work table, chairs, tables and lamps all in place, the closet empty, waiting for its next occupant. Not one thing that belonged to Lauren was present.

She heard footsteps behind her, and knew Julia had caught up to her.

"Bo?" Julia said after she sent Mark away.

Bo refused to turn around and face her. She stared straight ahead, the letter dangling from her fingers as she tried to compose herself.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Julia asked.

"Please go, Julia," Bo pleaded. She couldn't think with her in the room.

Julia sighed heavily. "I knew, I knew she would hurt you."

Bo spun around. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Julia didn't react. Instead, she reached out and pulled the letter from Bo's hand.

Bo didn't have the energy to stop her. She sat down heavily on the bed, trying desperately to come up with reasons, anything to make sense of this. No matter how she tried, she just couldn't believe Lauren would leave her like this.

Julia folded the letter and placed it next to Bo. "I'm sorry, Bo but Lauren is right, it is for the best. I'm glad the girl has the sense to do the right thing."

At Julia's words, a thought pushed through the thickness of Bo's confusion. There was something in Julia's tone and manner that didn't sit right with her. Suddenly, it became clear. Her conviction burned like fire. It was the only explanation.

Slowly, Bo rose to her feet and turned to Julia. "What did you do, Julia?"

Julia appeared to be taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what. What did you do with Lauren?" Bo's voice trembled with anger.

Julia's lips twitched and brows arched in surprise. She ducked her head for a moment before she met Bo's eyes. "I had hoped you would never find out about this. You're right, I did something."

Bo's hands balled into fists, heart hammering with fear and anger. She would speak if she could find her voice.

"I did this for you, Bo. To show you just what kind of person she really is." Julia paused, breathing in deeply. "I offered her a substantial amount of money to leave you and she took it."

Bo's eyes burned. When she spoke, it was laced with disgust, "You just can't stop lying, can you?"

Julia snapped, losing whatever composure she was holding. "Just what is it about this woman that makes you trust her so much?! You know nothing about her!"

Shocking herself, Bo shoved the woman, causing her to stumble back. "Where is Lauren? Where did you take her?!"

Julia said nothing, her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

Desperate now, her anger overpowered by worry, Bo pleaded, "Please, just tell me where she is. Tell me you didn't hurt her, please?"

Julia lifted her chin, speaking through gritted teeth, "She left on her own after she took the money. Do not be a fool, Bo, do not let your feelings stop you from seeing her for who she really is."

Bo grabbed Julia by the wrist. "Tell me you didn't hurt her."

Julia yanked her hand away and stormed to the door. "I'm going to tell you one last time, she left on her own."

With that, Julia slammed the door shut, leaving Bo alone, scared and angry.

* * *

 ** _October, 2005_**

"While all this was happening, I was fast asleep in my bed," Emma said, palms rubbing the glass on the table. She sighed, full of regrets, "I should have known when I saw Mark with , should have known something was wrong."

Tamsin reached for her hand, assuring her with a squeeze. "How could you have known?"

"It was at the back of my head, this voice telling me something wasn't right but I was so wrapped up in my own problems." She raised her hand to rub her tired eyes.

"It probably wouldn't have made any difference. Julia Morland didn't sound like the type of person who would admit to any wrongdoings," Tamsin spat out Julia's name with disgust.

God, she hated the woman. She would consider going back in time just to kick her ass for what she did to Lauren. She didn't think she could ever hate anyone as much as she hated Julia Morland.

"You're probably right," Emma conceded. "Of course, I didn't know about any of this until the next morning. It was a day that began like any other for me, and by the end of it, my life was changed."

Tamsin tightened her hold on Emma's hand, anxious to know more. "What happened to Lauren? Was she hurt? Did Bo find her?"

Emma shook her head. "No, Bo couldn't find her. She tried so hard."

Tamsin felt her heart squeeze fearfully. "Don't tell me that Lauren..." She faltered, unable to voice her fears.

"Bo was a mess when I saw her the next morning. We didn't know what to do. All kinds of terrible scenarios flashed through my head, and I can say for certain, Bo had the same thoughts." Emma stopped and looked at Tamsin.

"What?" Tamsin asked quickly.

"Then the most unexpected thing happened…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** We are nearing the end of the story, perhaps another two or three chapters left. Thank you for sticking with the story, and thank you for the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 16**

The car swayed precariously on the two-lane road. Her hands trembled as she steered, her eyes frantically searching the dark for signs of Lauren. The loud humming of the engine further added to her anxiety.

Bo cursed herself for not running after Julia immediately. By the time she did, Julia was gone. Her head was shouting for her to move, but her feet remained shackled to the spot, stunned by Julia's actions.

The realisation sliced like a knife; she had believed everything Julia had ever done was to protect her, for her good, even if she objected to her methods. But this time, the woman she came to regard as her trusted mentor and dare she say, even a mother in some ways, had betrayed her by deliberately hurting a woman Julia knew meant the world to her.

It was unforgivable and should Lauren be...no, she couldn't even think about it. She refused to let fear strip away that glimmer of hope.

Bo couldn't tell how far she had driven, or even if she had passed this road before. For all she knew, she could be driving in circles. But what was she to do?

She had been to the police station, seen the skeptical look on the officer's face. She had no evidence to back her claims that Lauren was abducted, not when the hotel had records of her checking out. And she couldn't possibly tell them the whole story; two women in love would only make them think she was mentally ill.

Left with no recourse, she took the hotel car and drove around aimlessly. It must have been hours since she set off from the hotel. She stopped the car by the side of the road and got out. The area was deserted and surrounded by dense woods, there was nothing but the chirping of insects to accompany her desolation.

At the edge of the woods, she stood, barely able to make out the shape of the trees. The air had grown damp and chilly, morning must be near, and she was nowhere close to finding Lauren.

She clenched her hands, cheeks burning as she unleashed a guttural cry into the night. She screamed till her lungs were depleted of oxygen and the veins on her neck throbbed painfully.

Nothing but a lonely echo came back to her.

Her legs weakened, she slumped heavily onto the ground. Sucking in urgent breaths, she took a moment to gather herself.

Bo Dennis was no quitter, it was a trait she had proudly inherited from her parents and she was not about to quit now. She forced herself to think, Julia may be off hiding somewhere, determined not to face her, but there was one person who would know and she prayed would consider helping her.

Stevens had been accused of many things, some Bo believed were true, but she also believed he was inherently, a good man. He would help her once he knew how much Lauren meant to her, she was sure of it.

She picked herself up, dusting off the dirt from her dress and with her chin raised in determination, she marched to the car.

* * *

A breeze swept in from across the lake, the stars shone like pinpricks against the dark cloak of night, and moonlight sparkled on the water. Sitting on a bench by the lake, Stevens closed his eyes and imagined lofty arias mingling with the soothing strings of violins in the air.

It was a night made for lovers, and for those seeking a moment of perfect solitude. Yet despite the serene beauty before him, Stevens found no peace.

His mind had waged war against his heart. He had lived his life caring for very few, vowing to never get invested in the lives of others, but as much as he tried, he could not deny he was invested in Bo.

He knew Bo had defended him countless times against the nosy and cruel whispers. Many late night talks were shared between the two when the house was quiet, and Bo had trusted him implicitly. Sometimes, he feared her trust in him would come back to haunt her.

Julia had fed him a lie, coaxing him to do her bidding tonight. She had called Lauren Lewis a con artist preying on the lonely heart of a confused, trusting Bo, and raged on about how she would destroy Bo.

Tonight, staring into Lauren's defiant eyes, he found no lies and no cons. Lauren had defied every expectation he had; she turned down Julia's generous offer, and she fought Julia like a cornered tiger. Only a fool in love would attempt such foolish acts.

Not since the day he stood by and watched his father strike his mother for the first time had he been this consumed by guilt.

Urgent footsteps were heard behind him. He stiffened as he waited for the voice he had expected and dreaded.

"Stevens," Bo said, small and fearful.

He willed himself to turn around and face the woman he had wronged. He stood slowly; there was enough light to see her red, puffy eyes and her face marked with exhaustion, a far cry from the person she was earlier yesterday.

He was unable to gauge her expression when she spoke, "Where is she?"

"Bo..." he began, but faltered, torn between truth and lie.

Bo drew closer, hand reaching out for a second before retracting. She drew a heavy breath. "What did you do with her? Where did you take her? I know you helped Julia, I know you took Lauren."

His mouth refused to open. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, an unconscious attempt to wipe away the bitter taste.

Bo dropped her head, shoulders sagged and for a moment, Stevens thought she was sobbing quietly. He shuffled a few paces forward, instinctively wanting to offer her comfort. She recoiled as if in disgust, and he flinched.

He was angry with Julia, she started this and left him to clean up her mess like always.

"Please," Bo whispered.

He looked into her half shadowed face, eyes glistening, voice unsteady and chin quivering.

"Just tell me where Lauren is, tell me you didn't hurt her, tell me she's still alive, tell me you put her on train and sent her off somewhere. Or you had her locked up in some shack," she shook her head, voice breaking, "I don't even care if you tell she took Julia's money and ran off. Just...tell me..."

"Let her go, Bo," he heard himself say.

"I can't. I love her." Bo's breaths were irregular and sharp as if there was not enough air for her to inhale.

It wasn't her admission, rather the crack in her voice that shook him. He couldn't stay here any longer. Another gaze, and a whispered, "I'm sorry," Stevens walked away.

* * *

Julia shifted in the armchair, staring out the window of her hotel room blindly, her packed suitcase sitting by the door.

This was not how things were supposed to go.

Julia should be enjoying an early morning cup of coffee after a long peaceful sleep, waiting for the car to take her to the station with Bo in tow. Julia would be comforting a heartbroken Bo, telling her everything would be all right and Bo would look at her with gratitude.

Instead, she had spent the night hiding like a common thief, afraid of another confrontation with Bo.

She was unable to quell the fear that the end was near for Bo and her. She had already lost Bo's trust, that was clearly proven yesterday evening. There was no hesitation, not a trace of doubt in her voice, Bo simply knew Julia was lying.

She struggled to recall the last truly pleasant and light hearted conversation she had with Bo or the last time Bo had confided in her.

It felt like all that she could remember were harsh words and disagreements, awkward turns and angry looks. Something had changed, no, Bo had changed and she didn't even notice it until now.

Julia wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. It was not over until Bo told her it was, and that was something Julia believed she would never do. Bo was loyal to a fault, and despite what she said, Julia knew Bo would never turn her back on her, not after everything she had done.

If should Bo forget, Julia would remind her. Gratitude could be a powerful weapon, especially when used on someone like Bo.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was time to go and she would drag Bo kicking and screaming to the train if she had to.

But first, she must find Bo, who Julia knew had wandered off in search of her precious love. She alone would not be able to find Bo, she would need the hotel's help. There was nothing like a little threat to get people to do your bidding.

She took one final look at the lake below and headed to the door, vowing to never return to The Majestic again.

* * *

Her head throbbed and her muscles ached from her efforts to free herself. Lauren could feel the skin on her wrists rubbed raw by the thick, coarse ropes. The cold had seeped into every part of her miserable world, and the trees, black as night, stood watch over her.

It was late fall and bears would be out roaming the woods to increase their food intake in preparation for winter, and Lauren had no way to defend herself should she encounter one.

Julia had spared her life, but Lauren knew she was as good as dead if she couldn't free herself. It could be days, weeks even, before someone comes along in this thick woods.

Time was running out. It should be morning soon and Julia would take Bo away from Avon Peak, from her.

Exhausted, she rolled on her back. She tried to calm her frightful heart, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. That would be admitting defeat. There was no way in hell she would let Julia win but most of all, she couldn't bear to let Bo believe she had left her without an explanation.

Her determination rose anew; Lauren had survived a lot in her life and she would survive this as well.

She twisted her wrists again, ignoring the pain on her skin and strained against the binds on her ankles. Slowly, she believed, she would be able to loosen the ropes.

Not more than a minute had gone by before she heard something that made her freeze - a snap of a twig. Her mind racing, she glanced around frantically, afraid to find the dreaded bears.

She heard it again, this time a sound like the crunch of dead, dry leaves. In the stillness of the woods, it was as loud as the roar of a cannon. She rolled and turned, frantic to find the approaching danger.

Then she saw it - a floating light heading her way. A few seconds passed before she registered what she was seeing. A lantern, swinging on the hands of a man!

Hope rose like a tidal wave. She screamed through her gag for all her worth, feet kicking at the ground to get the person's attention. She didn't even want to consider why someone would be out in the woods at this hour.

Her elation turned into fear when the person came close enough for her to see his face. She could feel her throat closing on her as Stevens came to a stop a feet away, his face eerie in the flickering light of the lantern.

She watched as he set the lantern down, reach into his pocket and pull out a pocket knife. Dread flooded her, had Julia ordered Stevens to come back and finish the job?

She forced herself to look him in the eyes. If he was indeed here to kill her, she would make him watch the light in her eyes dim as life ebbed from her body.

Stevens drew the knife from its sheath and crouched in front of Lauren, his demeanour business-like which frightened Lauren even more. She wondered if she would see her life flash before her eyes at the moment of death, as claimed by some.

At the final moment, just before Stevens could grab hold of her, Lauren's instinct to fight came back with a vengeance. She kicked at his shins and rolled away. To her dismay, he demonstrated remarkably quick reflexes as he jumped back to avoid contact.

It didn't deter Lauren, she was not going to make it easy for him. She rolled away again, despite knowing it would be a futile effort. With a few huge strides, Stevens easily caught up with her.

He grabbed the collars of her jacket and effortlessly flipped her on her stomach. Still, Lauren squirmed like a worm, kicking and screaming until she heard his gentle voice say, "I'm here to help you."

Lauren slowed her movements, terribly afraid she had heard him wrong. He spoke again as he placed his hand on her wrists, "Please stay still, I'm going to cut the ropes."

This time, Lauren heard him loud and clear. She did as told, feeling as if her heart was about to crush her rib cage from its furious thumping.

Lauren hitched a breath as she felt the touch of the cool blade against her skin. Again, Stevens assured, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lauren forced her body to remain still as Stevens went to work with the knife. It didn't take long before her wrists were free. Next, Stevens cut off the loops around her upper body and helped her to sit up.

Lauren couldn't help but eye him warily. As Stevens began to work on the ropes on her legs, Lauren untied and pulled out the cloth in her mouth. She gagged slightly, taking in huge gulps of air and wet her dry tongue. It was wonderful to be able to breathe freely again.

Once Stevens was done, he stood up and said, "Come with me, I'll take you back to the hotel."

Questions raced through Lauren's mind and she had to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm doing this for Bo," Stevens replied matter-of-factly and walked off to wait at the start of the trail. When Lauren didn't move, he added, "Julia is probably trying to convince Bo to leave with her as we speak. So, I suggest you come with me if you want to get to her in time."

Lauren considered her options, realising she actually had none. She reasoned if Stevens really wanted to kill her, he would have done so by now and he did try to help her earlier with Julia. Finally, she relented, "Okay, I'll go with you."

She tried to stand, but her knees wavered, causing her to sit back down again. Pins and needles invaded her legs as blood resumed its circulation after hours of restricted blood flow.

Stevens was by her side in no time, an arm around her waist and a hand on her elbow, helping her stand. "Here, let me help you. It'll pass soon enough."

Lauren looked up and saw kindness in his craggy face, and she allowed herself to believe he was really here to help her. She gripped his arm and hoisted herself up, whispering, "Thank you."

Stevens smiled for the first time since Lauren met him and said, "Let's go."\

* * *

It was a crappy way to start her day. Emma walked into the hotel to find Julia screeching like a banshee at the front desk.

She thought of calling in sick just so she wouldn't have to deal with the woman. The thought swiftly flew away when she drew near enough to hear Julia demand that the hotel send people out to find a missing Bo.

Alarmed, Emma quickly stepped in to relieve her hapless colleague, "Mrs Morland, what happened?"

"That's what I want to know as well!" Julia pounded the desk.

Emma shrunk back a little, Julia was intimidating when she was in this state. But she persisted, speaking as professionally as she could, "Please tell me what happened and then, we'll see what we can do to help."

Julia glared at her and was about to reply when a voice called out, "Julia!"

Both Emma and Julia whipped around to see Bo running up to them from outside. Emma immediately noticed Bo's disheveled appearance and the tiredness that clung to her pale face. If it was at all possible, Bo seemed to have aged overnight.

Bo wasted no time. She stabbed a finger into Julia's chest, her eyes wild with indecipherable emotions. "Where is Lauren?! What have you done to her?!"

Julia reacted by instantly yanking Bo away to a corner with a stern pull of her arm. Even so, Bo's raised voice could be heard, "Julia, tell me now! I want to know where you took Lauren!"

"I told you, I don't know! I will not have you speak to me like this," Julia snapped.

Emma stood stock-still, startled by the anger and distress Bo was exhibiting. Something was terribly wrong. Even with Julia's denial, Emma was inclined to believe Bo. She looked around, relieved that the lobby was deserted. It was still far too early for the guests to be up and about.

Emma instructed her colleague with authority she didn't possess, considering she was still very much a junior staff. "Go back to work and not a word to anyone, understand?"

Thankfully, her colleague was the timid sort. "O-okay."

Meanwhile, the battle between Julia and Bo waged on with neither yielding. They seemed to be going round in circles; Bo demanding to know what Julia had done to Lauren and Julia steadfastly denying her involvement.

Emma edged closer to listen better. She was starting to get really concerned about Lauren's wellbeing.

For a moment there, Emma thought Bo was going to strike Julia as she raised her fist and held it in the air for a few seconds. Judging from the wide-eyed look on Julia's face, Emma guessed she must have thought the same.

Bo dropped her fist and stumbled backwards as if she couldn't believe her own actions. Her raging voice now turned into pleading whispers, "Please just tell me where she is."

Julia's demeanour appeared to change as well. Her face fell, rigid arms now hung limply by her sides. "Why can't you let her go? Why is she so important that you're willing to sacrifice your life and career for her?"

"You know why. Why is it so hard for you to understand?" Bo asked in a cracking voice, confirming what Emma had already suspected.

Julia's head snapped up. "How could you call this love? It's unnatural, disgusting. You're so desperate for love that you have deluded yourself into believing a lie."

Julia was unstoppable now, "You will never see her again, I'll do everything in my power to stop her from coming anywhere near you. One day, you will thank me for it. I can guarantee you that. Now, you are to come with me to the station. You owe me that much, you would have been nothing without me. I urge you not to forget that."

Emma was outraged, she was tempted to slap Julia silly on Bo's behalf, but what Bo did next was more effective.

"You're fired, Julia," Bo growled, steely eyes fixed on the woman.

"What did you just say?" Julia gaped, seemingly unable to believe her ears.

"You heard me, you're fired. I'm terminating your services with immediate effect. I want nothing more to do with you." Bo squared her shoulders, standing strong and tall over a stunned Julia.

Emma had to restrain herself from clapping, the disbelieving look on Julia's face was priceless.

"You can't fire me, nobody fires me," Julia hissed.

"I just did. I will send notices to the press tomorrow, announcing your termination," Bo said calmly, which Emma had no doubt would only infuriate Julia more.

"You wouldn't dare. You do that, I will not hesitate to tell the world about you and your unnatural love. You'll be a pariah, no one will ever hire you again."

Despite Julia's threat, Emma could see a crack in her amour by the way her hands shook visibly and by the hint of desperation in her voice.

Bo laughed derisively. "Go ahead, I don't care."

"Don't you dare me! I will do it!"

Bo took a step forward. Standing just a few inches away from Julia, she said in a low, menacing tone, "Do it then. You seem to have forgotten two very important things - one,I come from a very powerful family, and two, you have made a lot of enemies over the years. In fact, I know quite a few people in the business that want nothing more than to see you ruined. I'm very sure that with a little, what should I call it...yes, persuasion from my parents, they would be more than happy to help us in anyway they can. You know perfectly well that there is nothing my parents wouldn't do for me, especially when I'm being threatened, even if they disagree with me. You should also know that they already strongly dislike you, nor do they trust you. It would take just one word from me to snap them into action."

Bo paused and as a cold, cruel smile formed, she continued, "If you ever come near me or Lauren again, if you have harmed Lauren in anyway, I swear to God if it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay and I will make it hurt. I will take everything from you. You may see me as this naïve girl, but know this, I am my parents' daughter. My family does not like to be threatened, and we are fiercely protective of those we love. So you better pray, and you better pray hard I find Lauren alive and well."

Julia flinched and her chest heaved as though she couldn't breathe. Her menace and anger had been obliterated, leaving behind a stricken shell. She stood mutely at a loss, staring at Bo.

This side of Bo was a surprise to Emma, yet she knew it was necessary given the situation. Besides, Julia had it coming if what Bo said was true, Emma thought.

Bo turned to Emma, finally acknowledging her presence. "Emma will you so kindly get the porter to help Mrs Morland with her bags and make sure she gets to the train station on time?"

Emma nodded and beamed, "With pleasure, Miss Dennis."

As Bo turned to leave, Julia grabbed hold of her arm and a pitiful whimper escaped from her lips, "Bo..."

Bo pried Julia's hand away, her gaze firmly on the woman. "Goodbye, Julia."

And with one last withering glance, Bo walked out of Julia's life. Emma had a feeling it was for good.

* * *

By the time Bo reached the garden behind the hotel, her earlier bravado had dissipated. She stood trembling violently in between two beds of flowers, unable to believe what she had just done.

She had never thought it would come to this. Then again, she didn't think she would ever find love either. The ugliness of the whole encounter and the cold threats she had made shook her to her core. And she had meant every word she said.

This was something her parents would do and absurdly, she thought, they would be proud of her if they knew.

"Bo," Emma said behind her.

She spun around, afraid Julia had refused to leave. "Is she gone?"

Emma looked at her with concern. "Yes, she left. I've asked the driver to stay until he sees the train depart with her in it. Just to be sure, you know?"

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"No, she left quietly. I think she's too stunned to kick up a fuss."

Bo nodded weakly. "You heard everything?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I was...I was just worried. I wouldn't tell anyone about you and Lauren, I promise," Emma said quickly. As if she could read Bo's mind, Emma added, "I don't think it's unnatural and disgusting, like Mrs Morland said. It's uncommon, yes, but love can't ever be wrong, right?"

Bo's eyes watered at her understanding, it was a tremendous relief to have someone on their side. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled, then asked, "Is it true what you said about Lauren? That Mrs Morland kidnapped her?"

Bo's knees weakened as the consequences of her action finally hit her. Emma rushed to her side, securing an arm around her waist and said, "Let's sit down."

She led Bo to a nearby bench and sat her down. Rubbing comforting circles on Bo's back, she asked, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Bo shook her head as she struggled to contain her emotions. "No, no. I-I still need to find Lauren. It just hit me that I had probably sent away the only person who knows where Lauren is. Oh God, what have I done?"

Even as she said the words, Bo knew Julia would never tell her what she did with Lauren. Julia hated nothing more than losing, even when defeated, she would not give her enemy complete satisfaction. But her wildly tossing emotions had made a mess of her mind.

"Honestly? I don't think she would have told you," Emma offered.

Bo eked out a grateful smile before she abruptly leapt to her feet. She began pacing, her hand ruffling her hair. "I don't know what to do. I can't find her. I looked all night, I drove all over town. I even went to the police, but I'm pretty sure they don't believe me. I don't know what to do."

"Why wouldn't the police believe you?"

"Because the hotel has records of Lauren checking out."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "She checked out?"

"No! No, she didn't! All her things are gone and her room paid, but I know she didn't leave willingly. She wouldn't leave me like this," Bo said almost frantically.

"Can you tell me what happened last night? Maybe together, we can come up with something."

Bo halted and looked at the earnest young girl. Emma was probably right. As it was, she was too exhausted and her heart too frightened to think clearly. She relayed the events of the previous night as she resumed her pacing, voice wavering between anger and fear.

Once Bo was done, Emma asked, "Wait a second, what was the name of the staff who told you Lauren has checked out?"

Bo palmed her forehead, trying to recall the name. Finally, she said, "Mark, I think it was Mark."

Emma's face clouded. She frowned deeply as her eyes darted all over the place.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"She didn't check out on her own," Emma said with certainty. Meeting Bo's anxious gaze, she told her about the curious exchange between Mark and Julia last night. "It was all Mrs Morland's doing. I knew something was off about their meeting. She must have paid Mark to clear her room and hand you that note."

The confirmation only scared Bo even more. She was relieved that she had been right that Lauren didn't take the money and run, but at the same time, it confirmed without a doubt that Julia had indeed taken Lauren.

She remembered Peter Fairman's mysterious disappearance and images of Lauren flashed through her mind, all terrifying. Fearing she would soon crumble, she stumbled her way to the bench.

Bo cradled her head in her hands, mumbling, "I have to find her, she could be hurt. I have to find her."

"We will." Emma took Bo's hand firmly, forcing Bo to look at her.

Bo drew strength from Emma's determination. She would not allow herself to fall apart now, she couldn't, not until Lauren was found. She whispered, "We will, yes we will."

"Let me ask around and see if any of the employees have seen or heard anything last night. Meanwhile, why don't you go back to your room and rest a bit? You've been up all night. I'll look for you once I'm done."

Bo shook her head. "No, I can't rest, not until I know Lauren is safe. I'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Some of the guys might not feel comfortable enough to speak freely with you around and it would be hard to explain your presence," Emma reasoned gently.

Emma was right, of course, she would only be in the way. Reluctantly, she agreed,"Alright, but I'm not going back to the room. I won't be able to rest, I need to walk. I'll be at garden."

"Okay, I'll look for you there." Emma stood up quickly and dashed off towards the hotel.

* * *

They rode in silence. Lauren was still on edge after the night she had, and anxious as hell to get to Bo. It took all of her strength just to sit still.

As the car turned into the road leading to The Majestic, Lauren asked, "Did Julia told Bo that I took the money and left her?"

"Yes," came the one syllable reply.

Lauren gritted her teeth, forcing down her angry words about Julia. Stevens had rescued her, but he still worked for Julia.

"Did Bo believe her?"

"No," Stevens replied, eyes still fixed on the road.

Lauren couldn't help the huge, satisfying smile forming on her face. She wanted Julia to be there to witness their reunion, to let that witch know that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break them apart. She wanted to confront her one last time and laugh in her face.

Then fear reared its ugly head; Bo may not have believed Julia's lies, but that didn't mean Julia wouldn't try all means possible to get Bo on the train.

She could see the hotel just up ahead now and silently, she prayed she wasn't too late.

The car jerked to a stop at the entrance and Lauren turned to Stevens. "Thank you again."

He offered her a half smile and said, "Take care of her."

"I will," Lauren promised.

"Goodbye, Miss Lewis."

Lauren smiled in response and hopped out of the car. She ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The lobby was quiet with only a bellman and a staff manning the front desk.

She was just about to turn towards the front desk when she heard a loud gasp. Emma stood a few feet away, eyes wide as though in shock.

"Emma!" Lauren rushed up to her. Breathlessly, she asked, "Where's Bo? Has she left? Please say she's still here."

Instead of an answer, Emma threw her arms around Lauren, hugging her tightly. "Oh my God, it's really you! You came back!"

Baffled, Lauren pulled away, holding Emma by her arms. Emma spoke before she could question her, "Thank God, you're alright. Bo has been worried sick about you."

A tumultuous motion began in her heart. "She didn't leave?"

Emma shook her head, smiling widely. "No, she's still here and she has been searching for you all night. Don't you know by now? She would never leave without you."

Lauren wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "Where is she?"

"At the garden, by the theatre." Emma's voice was pitchy with excitement. "Go find her, go!"

Lauren didn't need to be told twice. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. The cold morning air filled her lungs as her feet pounded the pavement and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. She was gasping for air, but she kept running, fuelled by a desperate need to see Bo.

She turned the corner leading to the garden, the gravel path giving way to the grassy surface of the trail. She stumbled as her feet fought to gain traction on the dew drenched grass. Summoning all she had left, she picked herself up and ran on, yelling, "Bo!"

Then there Bo was, standing under the apple tree the way she did the first time Lauren saw her. Even in the dim light of early morning, Lauren could see Bo's glistening eyes and trembling lips.

Lauren skidded to a stop. She watched as Bo took a step forward, then another, mouth gaping as if she couldn't comprehend the sight before her. Lauren wanted to close the distance between them, but her legs had lost all their strength.

"Lauren," Bianca began. A beat, and she cried out, "Lauren!"

In an instant, Bo was in her arms, her hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and the other, wrapped tightly around her body. Lauren heard her sob, "It's you, it's really you."

Bo planted little kisses on her neck, up to her cheeks before fusing their mouths together. Swept up in a tempest of aching kisses, they held on for dear life. Lauren felt Bo's warm tears mingle with hers as their kiss became increasingly urgent, infused with overwhelming need.

Lauren kissed her with wild abandon, terribly frightened she would wake up and find that it was all a dream, and she was back helpless in the woods. Reeling and dizzy with the sheer intensity of their embrace, Lauren drew back and buried her face in Bo's warm neck, muttering, "You didn't leave, you didn't leave."

Their bodies went limp and together, they sank to their knees. Breathing in ragged unison, they held on to each other, as just over the horizon, the sun began its ascent to usher in a new day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** There is one chapter left, which I will be posting something this week. Thank you for sticking with the story, and thank you for the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **October, 2005**_

The rain lashed unforgivingly against the window, a disconcerting melody that rattled Tamsin's already anxious mind. The room was shrouded in shadows from the darkened skies and approaching dusk.

Even in the dimness, Tamsin could see the tired lines woven into Emma's face. She allowed the moments of silence between them to drag on as she gathered her thoughts.

It was strange, sitting here listening to Emma talk about Lauren and Bo as though they were characters in a story. She had been with Lauren just a few days ago, yet she was so out of reach, lost in another world Tamsin could only see from the outside.

She lightly tapped Bo's letter hidden in the pocket of her jacket. It was a reminder that this tale was indeed true and there would be no happy ending, even though at this point in the story, they seemed to have beaten the odds.

Tamsin sank further into the chair, almost afraid to ask the next question. "You said one of them didn't come back?"

Emma shook her head tiredly. "The truth is I don't know what happened. All I know is that they went for a walk and only Bo came back. She didn't want to tell me what happened no matter how many times I asked. I had a feeling she was just as lost. They were so happy...I was so happy for them. I thought about them for years, pored over the events of that day hoping to find some answers. I came up with nothing. "

Emma kneaded the muscles on her neck. Tamsin could tell the onslaught of memories was taking its toll on the woman but she needed to know. "Please tell me what you remember."

Emma sighed, long and weary. "It was later that evening..."

* * *

 _ **October, 1938**_

Bo drew Lauren's hands to her lips, kissing each finger delicately.

"You didn't leave," Lauren said.

"I couldn't leave. I knew you wouldn't walk away from us, wouldn't betray me like Julia wanted me to believe." Bo lifted her gaze and through misty eyes saw the bruises marring Lauren's lovely face.

She tensed as anxiety swept over her. "You're hurt. Did Julia do this to you?"

"We had an, altercation. She won, but I managed to get a few kicks in. I supposed I should feel bad hitting an older and physically weaker woman, but I really don't since she had me kidnapped and tied up," Lauren said lightly, which Bo believed was an attempt to downplay the seriousness of the whole thing so she wouldn't worry.

Bo let her fingers gently glide down Lauren's cheeks before snaking her hand into her hair to draw her closer, only to feel a lump on the back of Lauren's head.

She caught the flinch Lauren was trying to hide and was filled with equal parts anger and concern. "My goodness, what happened to you? Where else are you hurt?"

Lauren smiled and placed Bo's hand to her chest. "I'm fine, it'll heal in time."

It was then Bo saw the torn skin on Lauren's wrists. She leaned in for a closer inspection, growing more alarmed by the second. "This is not nothing. We need to find you a doctor."

Lauren refused to let her go. "I'm really alright. All body parts are still attached and nothing is broken."

Bo was not as convinced. It hurt her to see Lauren like this. "No, I'll feel better if a doctor tells me so. Please?"

Lauren's response was to kiss her again, a kiss that Bo returned. Bo savored the feel of soft lips moving against her, and her eyes began to water again at the thought that her love was almost lost to her.

"I'm really fine," Lauren repeated once they broke apart.

"Lauren..." Bo started before Lauren hushed her with another quick kiss.

"Tell you what. Let's go back to your room and you can do the check up yourself." Lauren paused, then added teasingly, "In a non-sexual way, for now."

Despite her concern, Bo smiled at the cheeky suggestion. "Fine, but promise me you will let me call the doctor if I find your injuries are more serious than you want me to believe."

"Yes, ma'am. " Lauren grinned before frowning suddenly. "Where is that bitch anyway? Did she give you any trouble?"

"She's gone. She should be boarding the train any minute now. "

"Really?"

"Yes, once I realised what she has done, I fired her." Looking at Lauren, Bo was filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I should have known she would do something like this. I should have stopped her from hurting you."

"No, it's not your fault. This is all on Julia. You trusted her, how could you have known? It doesn't matter anymore, she's gone. She is gone for good, right?"

"Yes, I will never let her come between us or hurt you again. This, I can promise."

Bo was close to make good her threats to Julia. At this point, she would do most anything to keep Julia away from them.

But that would have to wait, right now she had more urgent matters to attend to. "Come, let's go back to the room and let me take a look at you."

* * *

Emma stood guard at the start of the trail leading to the garden, ready to redirect any guests to other parts of the hotel grounds so the two lovers wouldn't be disturbed. It may still be early, but one couldn't be too careful, there could still be early risers taking a stroll.

She ran after Lauren, wanting to make sure she found Bo. Their reconciliation, which she had witnessed, had warmed her heart and stirred a fire in the pit of her stomach.

It made her questioned herself. If two people were this willing to fight for each other, even with the odds stacked against them, what excuse did she have for her own cowardice? When she's old and gray, how could she look back and know she gave into her father's wishes with nary a protest?

In that instant, Emma finally allowed herself to admit she had fallen in love with Bobby. Sweet, kind and gallant Bobby, who had told her he was not going to give up on her.

She knew now what she had to do. Her newly-acquired resolution filled her with hope that she didn't think was possible just an hour ago.

Emma turned around when she heard muffled footsteps approaching. The sight of Bo and Lauren walking up to her, hand-in-hand with matching smiles gladdened her heart.

"Bo, Lauren," Emma greeted them.

"Emma, I'm glad you're here. Do you have bandages and ointment, a first aid kit of sorts, in the hotel? Lauren's injured," Bo said, holding up Lauren's wrist for Emma to see.

Emma's eyes widened at the nasty red welts with specks of dried blood. Despite Lauren's protest of being fine, Emma immediately said, "I'll send one to your room. Is there anything else you need?"

"The number of a doctor, just in case." Bo tossed Lauren a warning glance before Lauren could protest further.

Lauren sighed, "I know, I promised."

That was all Emma needed to hear. She walked briskly towards the hotel, casting a glance or two at the two lovers conversing behind her. Soon, she lost sight of them and as she turned into the garden at the back of the hotel, she saw Bobby.

He must had just gotten into work, judging by his casual attire and bag slung over his shoulders. Her feet stopped on their own accord. She stood and watched him. She was elated, and her fingers tingled knowing she held her future in the palms of her hands.

She ran, her steps buoyant on a current of autumn air. Bobby must have heard her approaching for he turned around before she could reach him.

A smile, one full of affection, lit up his face. "Em-"

Before he could say more, Emma stunned him with a firm kiss on his lips. It took Bobby a few seconds to respond, but when he did, he did so with tenderness.

Emma's senses had never been more heightened; she could feel the blood coursing through her veins, the morning breeze on her skin, her hammering heart underneath her finely pressed uniform and most of all, his soft lips melding into hers.

Her head spun deliciously as he tightened his hold. Bo was right - love was so worth the battle.

Bobby was panting when they finally broke apart. "I, um...what..."

Emma hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Pick me up at my house at eleven o'clock on Sunday. We'll go for lunch and then the movies, like you planned."

Bobby beamed. "Yes, yes I will! But what about your father?"

"I'll deal with him. I'm not going to let him stop me from what I want anymore," Emma said with confidence.

"No, we will deal with him together."

Emma couldn't remember a happier moment in her life. She kissed him again, briefly and said, "I'll talk to you later, I need to take care of some things."

Bobby nodded, a dopey smile on his face and blew a kiss as she walked away.

* * *

Gentle hands slid off her jacket and lifted her black sweater over her head. Lauren watched Bo's delicate movement with adoring eyes, thanking the heavens for the hundredth time for the bout of insanity that made her believe she could travel back in time.

Bo carefully folded Lauren's dust-caked but cherished, and now it appeared, only attire since that witch had cleared out her belongings. Julia probably burned them in a bonfire while laughing devilishly. It was a good thing she put all her money in the inner pocket of her jacket, otherwise she would be left penniless.

Lauren shook the thoughts out of her head. No more, Bo had told her what happened with Julia, and despite her initial misgiving, Lauren was finally swayed by Bo's conviction that Julia would not return.

Lauren saw Bo flinched when her eyes drifted to the bruises on her stomach. She grasped Bo's hands, wanting nothing more than to wipe away the worry on her face.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I really am fine," Lauren said.

"I want to kill her." Bo clenched her jaw. Meeting Lauren's gaze, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"No more, it's not your fault. What's done is done, she's gone." Lauren placed feather light kisses on Bo's knuckles. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she grinned. "Let's focus on the present, starting with you nursing me back to health. It would be better if you're in a nurse's outfit, but I don't think we can find one in town."

The comment seemed to do the trick; Bo laughed, her cheeks flushed. "Lauren, such impure thoughts you have."

"I've been known to display inappropriate behaviours from time to time," came the unrepentant reply.

A knock came at that moment. Bo rose to her feet quickly. "That's probably Emma. Stay in the bedroom, I'll get the door."

"Hey, can you ask her to send my clothes to the laundry? I have nothing to wear and I don't think I'll be able to fit in your clothes."

"That's a good idea. Take off your pants."

Lauren couldn't resist a naughty grin, causing Bo to chide her playfully. "Lauren!"

"Okay, okay." Lauren chuckled and did as told while Bo went to answer the door.

Venturing out to the living area of the suite in a bathrobe, Lauren heard Emma ask if there was anything else she could do for them.

"Yes, there is actually. I'm kind of hungry. I didn't have anything to eat since last night, being kidnapped and all," Lauren said as she handed the pants to Emma.

"Of course, I can send for room service. What would you like?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages. Some pastries would be nice and coffee. Maybe some fruits." Lauren could feel her mouth watering.

Bo let out a light laugh. "That's a good idea. As you can see, she's very hungry. Give us everything she asked for."

Emma nodded. "I'll make sure the food gets sent up as soon as possible and I'll get your clothes back to you by late afternoon."

"Wait," Lauren called out as Emma turned to leave. "Let me get my money out of the pockets first."

Unbuttoning the inner pocket, Lauren took out the notes and coins and placed them on the coffee table, remarking absently, "I love this jacket, look at all the pockets it has. It's a good thing I decided to wear this last night."

Once Emma was gone, Bo held up the first aid kit. "Now, let's take a look at your wrists."

Lauren chuckled, "Yes, nurse Dennis."

* * *

Despite the early hour, the train station was packed with people. Julia saw nothing, heard nothing, so lost was she in her own misery.

Defeated, angry, hurt and even regretful. She never thought this day would come, though in hindsight, she supposed she should have seen it coming. She had finally gone too far.

There was nothing more she could do. She saw the fury in Bo, heard the truth in her voice. She had no doubt Bo would do as she had threatened and Julia was no match for her parents.

But what rattled her the most was how much it hurt. Julia had expected to feel betrayed, to be vengeful, but there was nothing, only a sharp ache in her chest. Bo became so much a part of her life and dreams that she knew she would miss her greatly.

Julia was driven by ambition her whole life, yet her accomplishments had hardly ever given her the happiness she sought. It was Bo, who had given her a sense of fulfillment and accomplishment, and now, she was gone.

And it was she who had driven away the sole light in her life.

"Mrs Morland," Stevens said.

She didn't look up, unable to find her voice.

"I set Lauren free and brought her back to the hotel."

Julia didn't need him to elaborate, she already had her suspicions he had done so when she couldn't find him. She didn't even have the energy to be angry with him.

"Bo fired me. She wants nothing more to do with me," Julia said brokenly. Lifting her gaze, she whispered, "She's really gone."

Stevens, as she had expected, was sympathetic but honest. "You did it to yourself, you have crossed the line this time."

Julia looked down again. "I only wanted what's best for her."

Stevens crouched slightly to meet her eyes. "I know you do, but her life is not yours to decide."

Julia stayed silent, too tired and too broken to answer.

Stevens took her hand, and said in a kind voice, "The train is boarding. Let's go home."

She clung to his arm like a lifeline, grateful that at least, she still had him.

* * *

How easily life could change. Just a few hours ago, Lauren was barely holding on, believing she was destined to perish in the woods eaten by animals while the train took Bo away from her.

Now, she was snuggled under the blanket with Bo, her stomach full, freshly bathed and her wounds bandaged. Despair replaced by unimaginable joy.

"We should live at my farm," Bo broke the blissful silence as her fingers glided across Lauren's bare torso.

"That depends. Do you have horses?" Lauren kept her eyes closed.

"I have a stable full of horses, and I have the perfect horse for you, Jazz. She's fast, powerful and beautiful."

Lauren cracked open an eye. "Hmm, interesting.

"I think she's a perfect match for you. She's the fastest horse I have in the stable."

"Well, how could I resist that," Lauren said playfully.

Bo propped herself up on an elbow. "I'm serious, you know? I think the farm will be a great place for you to write. It's peaceful, scenic and we can be together without anyone bothering us."

Lauren rubbed her thumb on Bo's chin and pushed herself up to deposit a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I would love nothing more."

Bo's smile broadened, her delight evident in her voice. "Is it too soon to ask when you can come?"

"I can go with you now if you like. I have nowhere else to be."

"Is there anything you need to take care of beforehand? How about your apartment?"

Lauren wondered if now would be a good time to try to convince Bo of her time traveling adventure. Remembering what had happened the last time, she decided against it. Besides, she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

"Nothing I can't take care of from your farm. After what happened yesterday, I don't ever want to be far from you again."

The look Bo gave her was so full of love that Lauren thought her heart would burst. Bo lay back down on Lauren's shoulders, a hand stroking her neck gently. Her hopeful voice filled the room, "We're going to be so happy, Lauren. You'll travel with me when I have engagements, won't you? I don't want to be far from you either. We can tell people you're my assistant."

"Of course, I will. I want to be there for every show. You're magic on stage, Bo. I would never want to miss an opportunity to see it in person." Lauren kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent.

"You know what else I want us to do?"

"What?"

"Travel the world."

Lauren instantly remembered the travels Bo had made later in her life from the books. The same old fear returned but Lauren refused to let it take control of her. Everything would work out, she would stay here with Bo. She had survived last night, didn't she?

Keeping her tone light, Lauren said, "I would love that too. Where do you want to go?"

Bo sat up abruptly, barely able to contain her excitement. "Everywhere, all the places I've read about in books and magazines. I want to climb the Eiffel Tower in Paris, buy spices from the street markets in India, see the pyramids in Egypt, sail across the Atlantic to have tea in The Savoy. And I want to experience it all with you."

Lauren listened quietly as Bo went on, detailing the many things they would do together. She could no longer imagine her life without Bo. Oh, how lifeless and empty it would be without her.

Her very presence gave Lauren shivers, her words stirred her mind, and every touch set her skin on fire. Would it be too much to ask for time to stop, so they could stay in this moment forever?

Unexpected tears stung her eyes. Desperation gripped her, born from a need to hold on to what they had. Lauren sat up and crashed her lips into Bo's, swallowing her words.

Bo returned the kiss with fervour, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Lauren's neck.

"I love you. Make love to me," Lauren said breathlessly.

Bo searched her face for a moment before a soft smile formed. "I love you too, so much," Bo husked as her warm lips began its exploration.

* * *

It was interesting the things the mind remembered. Years later, even as her memory began to fail her, Emma would recall every detail of this particular evening as if it was just yesterday.

It was close to six o'clock, breezy and the clouds in the sky were like sand ripples at low tide. The autumn air was crisp and smelled of camellias - sharp, a touch fruity and slightly sweet. Her Bobby's camellias.

A perfect evening, and a perfect, blissful end to a day that had started badly.

She wasn't even supposed to be at the hotel by that time, her shift having ended hours ago. She took on an extra shift, partly because of Bo and Lauren, just to be sure she's there in case they needed her help, and partly out of guilt.

It was after all her fault that Mark had suddenly taken 'ill' and was unable to report to work in the afternoon. She couldn't help herself; after breakfast was delivered to Bo's room and Lauren's clothes to the laundry, she confronted Mark.

He was still asleep in the hotel's staff quarters when she marched into the room, startling a few other of the male employees as she, a woman, wasn't supposed to be there to begin with.

She yanked the blanket over Mark's sleeping form and launched into her tirade before he even opened his eyes. While she made no mention of Bo and Lauren's relationship, she did her best to put the fear of God into a cowering Mark.

It was perhaps unfair, she supposed. Many of the employees ran personal errands for the guests, but she reasoned this errand was beyond common, even if Mark was simply doing what he was paid to without understanding the reason behind it or the consequences.

Of course, she had no intention of reporting this incident to her father, she just wanted him to know she could. After all, she knew Mark was a good person. He was simply a stupid boy who took an opportunity to make some extra cash.

The excitement of the day, both good and bad, had finally settled down by the time she headed off to the canteen for dinner with Bobby. She stopped for a moment to admire Bobby's camellias, and that was where she saw them.

They were coming out of the hotel, arms linked, looking relaxed and happy. Such a far cry from the state they were in early this morning. They both beamed when they saw her.

"Emma, we were looking for you. One of your colleagues told us you were on your break," Bo said.

"I'm on my way to the canteen now for an early dinner. I hope both of you are well rested?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes, very much so," Lauren spoke for the two of them, sharing a private smile with Bo. "By the way, thanks for getting my clothes back to me so soon. Otherwise, I'll have to go out in my bathrobe and I don't think your guests will appreciate that."

"It's not a problem."

"Why are you still working anyway? I thought your shift would be over by now."

"It was over, but I'm covering for one of my colleagues who isn't feeling well." Emma didn't see the need to elaborate.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here." Bo paused, glancing at Lauren for a second before proceeding, "We wanted to thank you for all that you have done for us. You've been incredible. Honestly, I think I would have gone insane this morning if it weren't for you."

Emma lowered her head bashfully. "Please, I was just doing my job."

"I don't think this is included in your job description. If it is, I hope they pay well or else it's just not worth the drama," Lauren chipped in.

Emma was ready to protest again when Lauren suddenly drew her into a crushing hug, whispering into her ear, "Thank you, Emma, thank you for everything."

The second Lauren pulled away, Bo replaced her, expressing the same gratitude. Emma blushed, not knowing what to say. She was the grateful one; it was them who gave her the courage to fight for what she wanted.

Emma thought of telling them there and then, she believed Bo would be pleased to know she took her advice. But it could wait, the evening was too lovely to be wasted listening to her gush about her new love. She still had time, Bo had extended her reservation for another week.

Grinning from ear to ear, Emma said, "You really don't have to thank me, I'm just glad I was of some help."

"More than just some help, I assure you," Bo replied. "We would like to invite you to join us for dinner next week, somewhere in town as I understand staff are not allowed to dine in the hotel. You can pick the restaurant."

Emma was delighted by the invitation, she would love to get to know them better. "That sounds lovely. I have to check my shifts. Can I let you know tomorrow, which day is good for me?"

"Of course, we can pin down the date later. Now, we won't take up anymore of your time. We'll see you tomorrow," Lauren said.

"Where are you off to?"

"Bo is in the mood for some apples." Lauren grinned and Bo rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're going to pick apples from the trees in the garden? We have apples ready in the kitchen, I can get them for you," Emma offered.

"That's what I said, but this one here said it would taste sweeter if she picked it fresh from the tree, I think she just wants to prove she can climb trees." Bo shook her head.

Lauren just smiled and shrugged, bringing out a chuckle from Emma.

After bidding them goodbye, Emma stood in place for moments longer, watching them stroll towards the garden. If she had known this would be the last moment they would spend together, she would have stopped them from going.

But on that perfect autumn evening, Emma was unaware of what was to come. All she saw were promises of a wonderful future. A future much like Bobby and hers.

* * *

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" Bo sighed.

Lauren took in the sight of her lover - her eyes were closed and chin lifted as she inhaled the evening air - and felt a wave of genuine pleasure. She breathed, "More than you know."

Bo directed her gaze to Lauren, wearing an enchanting smile. Lauren sucked in a gulp of air as a sense of déjà vu snuck up on her. She remembered now; it was this memory as she lay in bed, desperately trying to convince herself that it was 1938, that helped her cross the final threshold and brought her to where she belonged.

"Is something wrong?" Bo asked, concerned by the odd look she was giving her.

Lauren smiled, wide and bright. "Nothing's wrong." She slipped her hand into Bo's. "In fact, I think everything is perfect, just the way it should be."

Glancing around to make sure no one was present, Bo placed a kiss on Lauren's hand and sighed in contentment.

They spend the next ten minutes talking about their future again. Bo wanted a dog and to grow her own garden like the one they were in. Talks of their respective careers followed before the conversation ventured into the life they would share.

Lauren could see their lives together unfolding before her eyes. Their home, warmly decorated with a touch of rustic charm; them on their horses, galloping through the forest; the evenings spent on the porch, enjoying the view of the gentle rolling hills and magnificent sunset;, and the nights in bed, making love till the wee hours of the morning.

Then there were the travels they had planned. Lauren had been to most of the places Bo spoke of, but seeing it with Bo, and in a different era, would be an entirely new experience altogether.

Perhaps noticing the faraway look Lauren was sporting, Bo asked, her tone light, "Are you still listening or are you daydreaming?"

"Both. I listen and I picture all the things you said. Despite my clumsiness, I'll have you know I can do two things at one time." Lauren grinned.

"You could have fooled me," Bo teased.

Lauren gasped in mock indignance. "For that comment alone, you're not getting any apples!"

"Even better. I don't like you climbing trees to begin with."

Lauren narrowed her eyes and stood up. "In that case, I'm going to do just that right now."

Bo shook her. "Did anyone ever tell you that you can be such a child sometimes?"

Lauren made a face at Bo and walked to the nearest apple tree. She took off her jacket and tossed it on the ground. As she started to climb, Bo said, "Be careful, okay?"

"Honey, you better start getting used to this," she heard Bo sighed in teasing exasperation.

Bo moved to the tree once Lauren reached the top. She plucked six apples and threw them down to Bo's waiting hands.

"Six are more than enough. Now, please come down." Bo held the apples against her bosom precariously.

"Yes, Mom."

Bo didn't retort, her focus was on Lauren clumsily making her way down the tree.

"Okay, you can breathe now." Lauren chuckled, taking three apples from Bo.

"Laugh all you want. It's funny until you fall and break something."

"I thought you enjoyed playing nurse to my patient."

Bo attempted a glare. She turned on her heels and walked ahead to the bench.

"I'm kidding!" Lauren yelled after her and was rewarded with a half annoyed, half amused smile.

Lauren was just about to jog to the bench when Bo said, "Don't forget your jacket."

"Right." Lauren doubled back to grab her jacket. Dusting off the dirt, she heard Bo say, "You dropped some coins."

How clumsy of her, Lauren chided herself, especially considering the limited funds she had. She wished the jacket came with zippered pockets instead of buttons so things like this wouldn't happen. She had probably lost a few coins in the woods without noticing.

Lauren plucked the coins from the grass, making a mental note to count her cash later to see how much she had left. What she did next would haunt her for the rest of her life. She should have just put the coins back into her pocket and joined Bo at the bench. Instead, she looked at them.

Her breath caught as she saw what sitting idly in the pile of coins in her palm .

Oh God, no. It was a penny. A 2004 penny.

She wanted to look away, but a powerful force held her vision on the ghastly coin. Horrible darkness gathered deep within, sending jolts of terrifying electric shocks to every nerve in her body. A painful pressure crushed her lungs, depriving her of air.

No, her mind was screaming, it's 1938, 1938!

With tremendous effort, she pried her eyes away to look at Bo. She saw her own horror reflected in Bo's face. Every muscle in her body strained to run to Bo but her feet wouldn't yield.

Lauren was paralysed. Something unseen was ripping away pieces of her as darkness began to wrap itself around her like a thick, sinister fog.

Bo was running towards her, scattering the apples on the grass. Lauren saw Bo reaching for her with a frantic hand, her mouth screaming something Lauren couldn't hear.

Lauren lifted her own hand. Bo was so close. If she could reach Bo, touch her, she would be safe. A cry of anguish flew from Lauren's lips. She was slipping fast.

Dear God, please, no.

Bo was now nothing more than a hazy figure. The darkness gathered in strength, sucking her into the abyss. With one last cry of terror, Lauren found herself tumbling into nothingness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures except for the ones I've created.

 **Notes:** This is it, the final chapter. Thank you for sticking with the story, and thank you for the reviews.

The story is based on the movie, Somewhere in Time, which was based on the book, Bid Time Return by Richard Matheson.

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _October, 2005_**

They sat in silence after the tale was told, listening to pitter patter of the rain. The weight on her chest grew heavier as Tamsin ran through all she had learned in her head.

"Is it really her?" Emma asked, her eyes searching for answers in Tamsin's face.

"Yes. That's the only answer I could come up with."

"How? How is it possible?"

Tamsin could only shrug. Until a few days ago, the idea of time travel had never crossed her time. She watched as Emma rubbed the rim of her teacup absently. She had to ask, "What do you believe?"

Emma closed her eyes briefly. "I thought I knew her when she showed up at the front desk a few days ago. I'm an old woman, my memory is not what it used to be, but God...for a moment there, I thought time had turned back on itself. I just couldn't comprehend the possibility that it was her, it wasn't possible...yet at the same time, the pieces fit. I'm not sure what to think."

Tamsin was still processing Emma's answer when something dawned on her. "Emma, what time did you see Bo again after you last saw them that night?"

Emma frowned in thought. "Let's see, I had just came back from a late dinner. So it must had been just before 9pm. Why? You don't think…"

Tamsin looked up at the wall clock, it was coming to 7.30pm. If her theory was right, Tamsin needed to be at the garden right now. She stood up quickly. "I have to go. There's somewhere I need to be."

Emma was on her feet as well. "Are you going to the garden?"

"I am. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I think whatever happened in the garden that night brought Lauren back to the present. And that's where Lauren will be soon. I need to go there now."

It made sense. It would also explain why Bo wanted her letter to reach Lauren in The Majestic tonight.

"I'm going with you," Emma announced.

"Are you sure? It's still raining." She didn't want Emma to get sick from the rain given her advanced age.

Emma could tell what Tamsin was thinking. She disappeared into the kitchen, and emerged with two umbrellas. She handed one to Tamsin. "I may be old, but I'm still as strong as an ox."

Tamsin smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just worried-"

Emma placed her hand on Tamsin's arm and smiled kindly. "I know. I'll be fine. Come on, we better go."

* * *

Lauren could feel cold drops of water splashing on her face. Her head spun as she struggled to open her eyes. Then came the blinding pain that threatened to split her head apart. She blinked to clear her blurry vision and realised she was on the garden ground, soaked to the bone.

"Bo," she gasped. Her heart squeezed so tightly that she could barely breathe as she remember her last view of Bo, screaming in terror, her hand reaching out.

She had to get up, and find a way to get back to Bo. She must. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Bo again.

Her body trembled violently as she pushed herself up. She took a step forward and everything started spinning again. She had to lean on the tree to stop herself from collapsing.

She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. In the dark, all she could see was Bo. Come back to me, she heard her say.

"I will, wait for me," Lauren whispered weakly. She fought down the rising bile and kept her focus on putting one foot ahead of the other, one at a time.

She had taken no more than two steps when two blurry figures came into view. She could make out the figures and hear the voices, but nothing seemed to register in her head.

A hand was gripping her arm, while another palmed her face. Someone was speaking to her, but Lauren couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

Her vision was fading, her heart pounded frightfully as she fought to breathe. The last thing Lauren saw was Bo. Her Bo, screaming, hand reaching out for her.

"I have to go back, I have to go back," Lauren choked out before darkness overcame her.

* * *

Bo smelled of roses and the sweetness of summer. Her presence warmed Lauren like an open fire on a cold night.

Bo's breath tickled her ear as she whispered, "I'm here, Lauren."

"Stay, please stay." Lauren's voice was caught between a sob and a plea.

Slowly, Bo spread a warm palm on Lauren's chest. "I'll always be here."

Her fear pacified, Lauren sank into the calm stupor. The first jolt hit her like a flash of lightning. She reached out, desperate to feel the solidness of Bo only to find herself grasping at the air.

Panic gripped her. The second jolt struck so hard that she swore her body was thrown into the air and left there, suspended. The darkness began to move past her as indistinct shapes formed.

The first thing she was conscious of, was the sound of rain hitting the window pane. It sounded thunderous in the stillness of the room.

Lauren realised she was in bed, safe and warm. A calloused hand was on her arm.

"Lauren, oh thank God." The voice was familiar yet not, but Lauren could hear the relief in her tone.

She shut her eyes tightly again in a bid to force her vision to focus. When she opened them, an elderly Emma with her wrinkled face and white as snow hair, was looking at her with concern.

It was just a dream, Bo was never here with her. And Lauren's heart shattered all over again.

"No, I can't be here, I can't…" Lauren croaked as she gripped Emma's hand. "Bo, I left her there. I have to go back."

"I know, Lauren, I know. But you're not well, you need to get better first."

Lauren stared hard at Emma's kind face . "You know?"

"I didn't want to, at first, but now I do. Oh Lauren, if I had known back then…" Emma's voice drifted off as she collected herself.

Lauren could cry. "Then you understand why I must go back."

Before Emma could answer, the door opened.

"Lauren!" Tamsin rushed to the bed. Her eyes teary, she stroked Lauren's hair. "You scared the hell out of me. You have been out cold for over 48 hours."

Over 48 hours was too long to be away from Bo. She would surely be worried out of her mind, Lauren thought before catching herself. It was absurd, of course. What's 48 hours when 67 years separated her from Bo?

Ignoring the pounding headache and nausea, Lauren gripped both Tamsin and Emma's hands. "Help me, please help me get back to Bo. She's waiting."

Lauren turned to Emma. "She waited, didn't she?"

Emma nodded, her eyes glistening in the dark. "Yes, she waited. I didn't understand it then, but I know now she was waiting for you."

Lauren turned back to Tamsin. "That's why I need to go back. Help me, please."

Tamsin looked away for a second, shaking her head. "You're sick, Lauren. You need to ge-."

Lauren cut her off. "Do you believe that I time traveled to 1938?"

Tamsin chewed on her lower lip before answering, "I do."

"Then help me. I know I'm sick, but back there, I was well and more alive than I had been in a long time. Bo is waiting for me. I love her, I need to go back to her," Lauren pleaded.

It was Emma who acted first. She stood up and said, "The clothes you wore is at the laundry, I'll go pick it up."

Lauren held her breath, expecting Tamsin to protest. Instead, she asked resignedly, "What do you need?"

* * *

"Why are we letting her do this again?," Tamsin asked as she paced the hallway.

It didn't take them long to put all the furnishing away, as Lauren had instructed. Tamsin helped Lauren into her clothes after emptying out the pockets and left her lying on the bed. She took one last long glance at Lauren, praying she was doing the right thing.

Tamsin herself was surprised she had given in to Lauren so easily. Watching over Lauren the past two days, she swore she was going to drag her kicking and screaming back to the city for surgery once she was awake.

Then she looked into Lauren as she pleaded for her help, and she couldn't say no.

"I know why I did it," Emma said, jarring Tamsin from her thoughts. "I was there, I saw them together. I saw how happy they were and after Lauren was gone, it was like Bo just shut herself off from the world. It's not fair."

No, it wasn't fair, not at all. Tamsin never thought that in a few short days she would go from thinking Lauren had lost her mind to praying Lauren's attempt to go back in time would work.

Emma touched Tamsin's arm to stop her pacing. "You did it because you love Lauren and you want her to be happy."

Tamsin just nodded. As much as she wished Lauren would be successful, deep down, she suspected it would be a futile attempt. She remembered Bo's letter, and feared that Bo was right - some things just can't be changed.

* * *

Lauren felt hollow, like someone had scooped up all her insides and left behind a shell. She lay in bed, her body shaking painfully under the covers.

She had tried. Tried with all that she had to go back to Bo. She laid on the bed, her hands clenched tightly and eyes closed as she told herself over and over again that she was back in 1938. But her mind refused to listen this time.

As the hours dragged on until morning, she became more and more desperate. It felt as though she was constantly walking between darkness and light, never reaching either.

She lost consciousness at some point, and in her fevered dreams, she saw Bo.

Bo was sitting on her bench. She waved, and smiled brightly at Lauren.

"I'll be here, waiting," Bo said and blew her a kiss.

When Lauren regained consciousness, her entire body throbbed with pain. She felt broken, and feared that this hole in her heart was irreparable.

Emma and Tamsin were by her side, and Dyson popped in for a while. Lauren couldn't even muster the energy to open her eyes. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of apple trees, and empty benches.

Tamsin was still there when she woke. She felt slightly better, but was still weak. To humour Tamsin, she took a few spoonful of soup before her stomach protested.

Tamsin again, pressed the issue of getting her back to the hospital. Lauren didn't answer. She wasn't ready to go, not without trying again, even if it would kill her.

"There are some things you need to see," Tamsin said as she pulled an envelope and a video tape from her bag.

"Eve gave me these. The tape is of Bo's last interview that you asked for. And the letter, it was written by Bo three months before she died. She left instructions that the letter must be delivered to you here on the night you came back," Tamsin said.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I read the letter. I'm sorry, but I had to know."

Lauren stared at the two items. She was unable to fathom the clashing emotions that rose like a tsunami.

Tamsin stood up. "The VCR is ready for you, thanks to Emma. I'll be next door. Call if you need me."

Once Tamsin was gone, she picked up the two items and held them gingerly as if they were as fragile as she felt. She dreaded and anticipated knowing the contents in equal measure.

Minutes ticked by before Lauren found the courage to act. She needed to see Bo first, so she popped the tape into the VCR and drawing in a lungful of air, she pressed played.

Her breath left her and her eyes watered at first sight of Bo. She was, of course, much older. Even then, Lauren saw traces of the young woman she met and fell in love with, and to Lauren, she was just as beautiful.

Bo was dressed in a simple but elegant black dress. Lauren could tell the interview was done in Bo's house. Bo was seated on the rocking chair by the window, the light coming in from the window was just right, bathing her in a golden glow. As Bo leaned forward and turned her head slightly, the light hit the familiar hairpin, making it sparkle like a diamond.

The knot in Lauren's chest tightened painfully. She longed to tell her how much she missed her - her smile, her scent, her voice, her touch.

Lauren sniffled, wiping her tears carelessly with the back of her hand. She tried to concentrate on the interview, watching with a lump in her throat.

Bo talked about her career, and her passion for her craft astounded Lauren still. The questions then turned personal. She talked about adopting Eve, and the various charity work she had done. Then she was asked about her travels.

"I wanted to see as much of the world as I could. Life is to be experienced," Bo paused, "It's funny, when I was younger, I never thought of traveling the world. I was contented to just work and be good at what I do."

"What made you change?" The interviewer asked.

Bo looked out the window, at what Lauren knew was her rose garden. Her smile hinting at a bittersweetness that only Lauren could tell.

"I met someone who made me want to live life to the fullest, and live it the way I want," Bo said quietly.

"You are known to be a very private person, Ms Dennis. I believe this is the first time you mentioned this person. So, I'm going to be bold and ask, who is this special someone?"

Bo chuckled and arched a brow at the interviewer. "You're right, I am a very private person. I'm glad you know that."

The interviewer laughed. "I understand, but can I just ask one question on this topic? Was it love?"

Bo shook her head and wagged a teasing finger at him. Then her smile mellowed, her eyes took on a faraway look as she stared straight at the camera.

"Yes, it's love. A once-in-a-lifetime love, the kind that would make you give your all, even if you knew the end would be devastating. It wouldn't matter if it lasted for just a day or a lifetime, to find that kind of love is to be blessed. I'm one of the lucky ones," Bo said softly.

Lauren listened with quivering lips, her heart desperately trying to find something to hold on to in Bo's words. She switched off the VCR. After countless minutes, she gathered herself and turned her attention to the letter.

Lauren lightly traced her own name written in Bo's elegant handwriting on the envelope. With trembling hands, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

 _My love,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I pray it means you are safe and well. I know if you had it your way, you would stay and grow old with me, but I guessed the universe had other plans for us._

 _I won't lie, watching you vanished before my very eyes was the most terrifying experience of my life. You took a part of me with that day. It had taken me a long time to stop hoping, waiting for you to come back, and a long time for me to finally understand what had happened that day._

 _It is strange knowing that for you, we were together just a few hours ago, and yet for me, an entire lifetime had passed since the day I last saw you. But, I remember everything, Lauren. And I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me where you came from._

 _I know you will keep trying to come back to me, you are a very determined woman after all. But I also know that it won't work. If it did, I wouldn't have to write this letter. Perhaps, some things just can't be changed, and all that we will ever have were those few glorious days. We burned so bright, so magnificent that they were enough to keep me for all the days of my life._

 _The memories of us have taken prominence in this musty chamber of my mind. I have memorised your voice, your touch, your smile, and your face, your beautiful face. I have long accepted the fact that I could never love another the way I love you, my heart simply wouldn't allow it._

 _I have been tempted many times in the past few decades to look for you. I could have easily found you based on what you have told me. But I was too afraid of changing the past if I did. What if by meeting you before that night at your party, you wouldn't have come back and we wouldn't have met at all? For you see, no matter how much I miss you every day, I would live the same life over and over again just to have those few days with you._

 _Do not worry about me. I have lived, Lauren. I have lived a long, full life. I have had a wonderful career and I have a beautiful daughter who filled my days with joy. I have accomplished more than I thought I ever would, and I have loved deeper than I thought possible._

 _Lauren, my love, I have traveled the world, just like we had planned. I saw the beauty of Paris from the top of Eiffel Tower; I walked the colourful streets of India and bought spices from the markets; I saw the pyramids in Egypt, they took my breath away; and I sailed across the Atlantic to have fancy tea in The Savoy._

 _And every step of the way, I carried you with me._

 _I'm sitting in my study as I write this letter. This is where you will find me every morning. From where I sit, I can see the golden rays of sunshine spreading slowly across my garden of roses, the light dancing on petals of white. It's beautiful, and in the quiet hours of the morning, I remember you, and I remember us._

 _My memories of us are becoming vivid by the day, maybe it's because I know I will see you again in three short months. How my heart pounds just thinking about it. I had the hairpin polished, I wanted it to look new and fresh when I give it back to you. Young again, like we were when you come back to me._

 _I know too, that my time is near. I am at peace. There will be no goodbyes, Lauren, for what we have is more beautiful than forever._

 _Be well, be happy, live as I have. Without a doubt, I know we will be together again. And I hope that when the time comes, you will still consider me, yours._

 _With all my love,_

 _Bo_

"More beautiful than forever," Lauren mouthed and the sob she held inside broke from her lips.

She cried for what they had, and what they could have been. She cried until there was nothing left.

* * *

 ** _October, 2030_**

The morning mist was slowly lifting. Lauren could see the lake now, its waters as calm as ever. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the cool breath of morning.

Lauren sat contended on the familiar bench. So many years had passed, the world changing faster than she could keep up, but here, in the Majestic Hotel, time seemed to have stood still.

Sure, there had been refurbishments and additions, but most of the structures and grounds were kept as they were. The hotel was, after all, a heritage site and Emma had made sure it was marketed and known as such.

At one point, the management wanted to turn the garden into a beer garden to take advantage of the view. Lauren was naturally horrified at the thought of losing the garden and Bo's bench. With help from a retired Emma, and a sizable donation (in the name of the arts, of course), Lauren was able to convince the management to restore the theatre and brings art back to the hotel.

It turned out to be a successful venture and the theatre became one of the hotel's many attractions. And of course, being the biggest benefactor, Lauren got to name the theatre. It was now known as the Ysabeau Dennis Theatre. And Lauren got to keep the bench as well.

So much had changed since those few days in October, 25 years ago. She did have the surgery that Tamsin had been pestering her about.

She was ready to curl up and die, but in the dark of the room, her hand clutching Bo's letter, she realised she had to live. Bo did, despite not know what happened for so long, and Lauren needed to keep trying to find her way back to where she belong.

Lauren owed it to Bo and to herself.

So, every year in October, as the air turned colder and the earth prepared itself for a long winter's sleep, Lauren returned to The Majestic, always to the same room. After the first few years, the hotel knew to make sure the room 309 was always available for her.

She took the same clothes she wore when she was with Bo, and even tailored a two more exact pairs over the years. She wanted to keep things the way they were that first time. And alone in the dark, she tried and tried to convince her mind that she was back on Oct 19, 1938.

Lauren never told Tamsin or Emma about her attempts, but she suspected they knew. However, to her dismal and increasing heartbreak, she was never successful.

Finally, after years, it was simply too painful to keep trying. She learned to accept what Bo already knew - that those four days in October were all they would ever have.

And in time, she realised that Bo was right - what they had would only come once in a lifetime, and that was enough for her.

She still came to The Majestic every October. The hotel had become a part of her, and it's here where she felt the closest to Bo.

Lauren had had two serious relationships - one lasted two years and another, three years. Both couldn't understand why she would spend the entire month of October in The Majestic on her own. She would tell them it's a time for her reflect and focus on her writing, but neither bought the story. She couldn't blame them.

In the end, she came to realise that no matter how hard she tried, Bo would always be the one she loved the most. A shrink would have a field day with her.

"The heart wants what it wants," Emma simply said when Lauren told of the fact. Lauren gave a big hug for saying that.

Emma, how she missed her too.

Emma had been gone for 15 years. She lived in the bungalow on the hotel grounds till the day she died. One cold winter night, she went to sleep and never woke up. She left the world the way she had lived her life - calm and peaceful.

The bungalow was now home to another family, a lovely couple with two young inquisitive daughters. Emma would approve.

"Hey."

Lauren turned around to find Tamsin smiling at her. She patted the empty spot on the bench. "Sit with me."

Once Tamsin was seated, Lauren took a moment to study her old, dear friend who had been like a sister to her. Lauren could see the lines on her face and a few strands of grey hair, and she wondered when did they get old.

Of course, Tamsin would argue the fifties were the new twenties or something like that.

"How are you feeling?" Tamsin asked.

"Tired."

"Do you want to go back to the room?"

Lauren knew she should, but the day was so beautiful that all she wanted to do was sit here on Bo's bench and take in nature at its finest. She wouldn't have much time left to enjoy this.

"I would like to stay," Lauren assured Tamsin the best she could.

Tamsin took the news the hardest. After more than 24 years, Lauren's brain tumour had returned and this time, it was inoperable. The doctor gave her six to eight months to live. It had been 13 months since the prognosis, and Lauren knew her time was coming to an end.

She could feel her body dying with each passing day. Lauren felt no fear, no anger, only peace.

Lauren looked at Tamsin again and could tell in her frowning face that she was thinking of ways to convince Lauren to go back to the room. God, she would miss her so much.

At least, she knew Dyson and their two children would be there for Tamsin when she passed. Tamsin and Dyson getting together was a big surprise for Lauren. They always seemed to bicker more than anything, but as Lauren had learned, love could blossom most unexpectedly.

Lauren took Tamsin's hand. "I'll be fine, don't worry. The last thing I need now is more rest."

"Don't talk like that," Tamsin snapped, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Tam, we both know it's going to happen soon."

When Tamsin looked at her, her eyes were damp. "I know this is selfish of me, but I'm not ready. I don't know how...how can I say goodbye to you?"

Lauren pulled Tamsin closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you and that love will never fade no matter where we are, remember that."

Tamsin held on tighter.

* * *

"Everything is here," Lauren said as she ran her fingers lightly over the manuscript on the table. "It took me forever, but I finally finished it. Our story is in your hands now."

Tamsin picked up the manuscript and pressed it against her chest. "I promise I will do my very best. It will be your masterpiece."

Lauren nodded. She was so exhausted that she could barely able move even her hands.

"Why don't you lie down and rest?"

"No, can you push me to the window? I think more fresh air is what I need," Lauren said as evenly as she could, not wanting to scare Tamsin with her condition.

Tamsin pushed the wheelchair to open window, and placed a thick blanket over Lauren. "I'll be next door, you just relax. I'll check on you later."

Putting a bell on the side table next to the wheelchair, Tamsin said, " Ring the bell if you need anything. I'm going to leave the adjoining door open."

Lauren smiled. "I will, try not to worry too much."

Tamsin stared at her old friend, her eyes gentle and warm. Then slowly, she leaned down to kiss Lauren's temple and whispered, "I love you."

They held on to each other for a while longer before Tamsin left the room.

Left alone, Lauren stared out the window. Her eyes swept over the grounds of the hotel, up towards the lake and settled on her beloved garden as the afternoon sun shone on her. She swore she could smell the sweet fragrance of roses in air.

Her eyes closed as calm descended upon her.

"Sleep now, my love," a voice she had so missed said, reaching out like warming, inviting arms.

And so, she slept.

* * *

Silence. Total silence. That was the first thing that struck Lauren when she opened her eyes.

She leaned forward to look out the window and found not a single soul. The air was cool and still. The sun seemed to be brighter, the grass greener, and the sky, a rich blue.

Something was different with her as well. Lauren looked down at her hands, and was surprised to see they were no longer wrinkled. She stood up slowly, effortlessly. There was no pain, no shortness of breath. She felt light and young again.

Yet, she was strangely unalarmed.

Lauren inhaled deeply, letting the ever present scent of roses breathe life into her numbed senses. Then a welcoming sense of warmth and familiarity came over her.

Her breathing stilled as she realised what was happening. Her heart bursting with joy, she dashed out of the room. Her steps taking her through the empty lobby and out towards the path that led to the garden.

Her heart pounded madly, jolting the cavity of her chest as her pace quickened. She could see the theatre just ahead. Down the paved walkway and into the garden, she ran.

It was almost unbearable, this anticipation. She had to be there, she must be there, Lauren prayed.

She skidded to a stop and her breath hitched as her eyes settled on the woman in front of her.

"Bo," Lauren mouthed, tears blurring her vision.

She was just as Lauren remembered. It was if they had been transported back to that beautiful morning when they met for the first time.

Then Bo smiled, softer than the first breath of morning. "Lauren."

Lauren took one, two, three, four steps forward. Every nerve in her body tingled with anticipation. She felt a mad, ascending rush of emotions, tumbling, tossing over each other, as the past caught up with the present.

Her heart thundered as she swept Bo into her arms, crushing her in her ferocity.

Lauren buried her face in the crook of Bo's neck. She smelled of the earth after the rain, of freshly cut grass in the summer. In her arms, Lauren found promises of an everlasting summer, and it started her heart in a different beat.

"I tried, I tried so hard to come back to you," Lauren croaked.

"I know." Bo pulled away and traced her fingers lightly over Lauren's jaw. "We are together now, and that's all that matters."

Bo brushed her lips against Lauren's before kissing her deeply, tenderly. She whispered with a quiver, her breath warm and soothing on her skin, "We have all the time in the world, Lauren."

Bo's smile widened, unguarded love shining in her eyes and she slipped her hand in Lauren's.

Just like that, two souls were whole again.

 _The end._

* * *

 _ **Notes:** I know some of you wanted a happy ending, but one of the things that I loved about the movie was that the lovers were separated by time. What they had was beautiful but fleeting, and in the end, they were reunited in the afterlife. It's tragic and terribly romantic, for me anyway. I thought long and hard, but I just can't change the ending. _

_I'll have a new fic up soon, and I promise this one will have a much happier ending (there will still be angst, I'm an angst ho). :D_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
